Live Life, Love Imprinting
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Gwen and Seth are best friends, but nothing more. When Seth comes down ill and returns to school sometime later he imprints on her... Add to the fact that Leah will imprint on a dear friend of Gwen's and things get bumpy. Rated M for slightly dark theme.
1. Live Life

**Chapter One - Live Life**

Life sucks. I'm not even kidding or being over-dramatic saying this, because for me, it seriously does. Why? Well, first of all, I have a weird nickname, and by weird I mean kind of stupid as well. First name is Gwen, which isn't too bad. But my nickname is…*drum roll*… Gwilla. Yeah, ha-ha. Laugh it up. My mom invented all of our nicknames, in case you hadn't figured that out. And by _all_, I mean my seven siblings. Yes, seven. And no, my parents aren't crazy or anything. They were only trying for one more, but instead got four.

The first born is Adarg. (Don't freak, my parents have this thing about inventing _first _names for all their kids too.) His nickname is Daggar, which is kind of unbelievable if you've met him.

His original hair color is blond (like dad), but he's died it black. He's really preppy, and can cheer you up when you're at the worst point in your life, trust me, I know. One thing he won't put up with is excuses, or rudeness. It just bugs the crap out of him, and his very annoying favorite expression is 'there is no excuse for an excuse'. He is totally in love with his boyfriend, Olaf (Yes, he's gay.) He is also an artist, and poet. He's pretty strong though, and I think might be forming a six pack, from what I hear Olaf say, anyway, and pretty tall at 5'11, he's twenty-one and living in Oregon with Olaf of course.

Next is Brendal. And she has blond hair like my dad. Laylal (Again, don't ask.) always wears a bright red slab of lipstick and is usually seen in short shorts and a tight tank top that shows off her cleavage. Now, don't go calling her a slut, even if she is one… sort of. That's just how she is, hell; she probably doesn't even realize that some people pick up that vive. She's surprisingly sweet… when she wants to be, that is. She's also loud, and a really awesome dancer. She took ballet for all of her childhood, and still does in her spare time. But, right now she's at away at college in Arizona, majoring in the Performing Arts or something like that. She is twenty.

Next is Crisole. (Pronounced Chris-a-lee really fast) Rissa is… unique. She is the most caring person I have ever met. Her compassion is amazing, and if she wasn't such an amazing cook, I would say she would be a doctor. Rissa has long, dirty blond hair and brown eyes with a small nose and is also one of the tallest freaking girls in Washington. She's six fucking feet tall, pardon my French. None of us know why, since the doctor said she was only supposed to grow to 5'8. She doesn't wear make-up, except for a slick sheen of lip gloss and some eyeliner. The only thing about herself that she regrets is her boobs, which are definitely following the Hawtmin gene of hugeness. She's spacey, and is mistaken for stupid horribly often, though she's not. She is a babbler, and unfortunately a classic cheerleader-popular-queen-bee type of girl. She's eighteen, and a senior.

And then, the last members of my family are so annoying it's not even funny anymore. See, I'm the fourth and youngest kid born in a set of quadruplets. First is Dalimn, (Pronounced Da-Lim-na) or Breno, as he's more commonly known. He has brown hair like mom, and it's in this cool spiky cut. He has, like all four of us, huge green eyes speckled with gray. Something about him? He is obsessed with music. Seriously, half of his life is based around it… not that music isn't the greatest thing ever, but still, he's insane. About twenty-five percent of his life is based on his girlfriend Mattie, and the rest is based on his family and schoolwork, but mostly family. He used to have to share a room with Daggar, but now has his own room, the lucky pervert. He also loves history, God knows why, and everybody has known for years he wants to be a history teacher.

Next born is Eliaja. (Pronounced El-ee-ah-ja) Jaja is just my brother. I love him lots but he's annoying as hell. He's almost as buff as Daggar, but not quite. He's been in every sport in mankind and is currently on… basketball. I think… He also has brown hair, but he had black lowlights added in a couple of months ago. For some reason, he's interested in psychology. Not sure why, it's just a random thing about him. Annoyingly, he's probably the most protective of my brothers, and the guy I go to for advice a lot.

And then there's Forthden. Fone is, like Jaja, my annoying brother. Fone looks exactly like Jaja. They're like identical twins, only they get along better. As you can well imagine, they share a room, and are in all the same activities. Weird for them since when you really get to know them they're total opposites. Of course, he has red and blond highlights. Fone is the wilder one of the family, usually going to a bunch of parties and everything. There's one thing about him, though, and that's that you can count on him. When he starts something, he's determined to finish, no matter what.

And, well, you'll learn about _me _more as ya go.

And reason number two of why my life sucks is the following. I used to have this boyfriend named Andrew, and we were crazy about each other. He was very sweet, kind, and caring... or so I thought. We spent every waking moment we could with each other, making out, staring into each other's eyes, all that deep in love crap. We had been going out for almost a year and a half when we both decided to take it to the next step. We were very prepared, and we were 'safe' as some would call it. We chose our place and time carefully. Fone and Jaja were soccer super-stars at the time, and they had a game on Saturday night. The whole family was going but I told them I had a huge history project due, which was true, but I had finished it beforehand.

We had everything planned out perfectly, there was also a game starting at eleven the next morning, so we needn't worry of him getting out before everyone gets back. What we weren't counting on was Breno getting a text about a pop quiz on Monday, and the need to be extra prepared for it. He needed his textbook, which was home, to be prepared. What we also didn't count on, was him not being able to find it right away, and seeing if I had borrowed it. I shivered as the memory came flooding back to me.

_Flashback-_

_As Drew ran his hand up and down my back, and I pressed my chest more tightly to his, he managed to thrust himself even more deeply inside of me. "Ooh, baby... second time is most definitely the charm." I murmured against his forehead. I could feel him smile as he dragged kisses up and down my neck. All I could think of was, "Drew... Drew... Drew..." Suddenly, the door burst open to show as exhausted looking Breno. I quickly hoisted a sheet up so he wouldn't know I was naked. _

_"Hey, Gwilla, did you take my-" He stopped midsentence as his eyes laid on Drew, curled up to me under the stupid blanket. His mouth fell open in shock. "GWEN!?!? WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DO-" He stopped midsentence as Drew fidgeted and the blanket twisted awkwardly, sending me tumbling over on top of Drew. I straightened up and as I did so the blanket reeled off of us, showing my tits and vagina, and showing his whopper. _

_Breno's eyes popped out of his head. "Gwilla... you... were doing..?" He stopped, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He turned around and headed for the door. Placing a hand on its knob, he looked over his shoulder and our eyes met. I saw things in those eyes that are unrecognizable, and yet, still haunt me. "Get out." Was the only thing he said before walking out, slamming the door behind him. There was only one thing in those eyes I knew for sure, and that was the horrible, horrible thing called disgust. _

_End of flashback._

The next couple of days had been rough. Me and Breno were probably the closest of all the kids in our family, but we couldn't look at each other... couldn't talk to each other, after that. I think I'm afraid I'll see the things I saw in his eyes that night, and I think he's afraid, too, of seeing me and Drew, wrapped around each other, both of us naked. I looked at him tons, when he wasn't looking at me, that is. He was normal as could be, after the first day. After Breno left, so did Drew, after a very awkward talk. The next morning was really torture. We tried to not see each other at all, but when we did, we just hurried past, looking on, or to the side, anywhere but at each other.

Sometimes, at school, and at home, I could feel him staring at me too. It was like a burn in the back of my head. He's watching out for me, as he often did, because before this, he was just as overbearing and protective as my Jaja and Fone are. Sometimes, I thought about turning around and looking at him, but it was just a thought, often shoved away and thrown out after the first few words.

And finally, reason number three of why my life sucks. See, after that day, I told Drew that we should wait a bit before having 'it' again. He seemed very disappointed, but respected my decision. About a month after that, things seemed to get touchy. He wanted to know why I didn't want to go at it with him anymore. I told him because it would be awkward, what with my fight with Breno and all. He got angry after that... and well... My throat closed up, and bile rose in my throat. I wasn't ready to even rethink what happened. Once, I tried, and I couldn't get it out... it was just too hard.

Enough about my family and my EX-boyfriend, let's get on to something else. Like I said before, Mica is my best friend ever. But she moved to Port Angeles a while back, so we're not at the same school, and only see each other on the weekends. Of course we text 24/7. Anyway, I usually hang out with my brothers or my brother's friends at school, but a lot of the time, it's been Seth. _Seth_. With his sandy-colored hair and his dimpled smile. And then, last week, he went home sick for all five days. So, now it is Sunday afternoon, and I am worried out of my mind that he wasn't going to be there tomorrow.

It was hell all last week. I had had to eat with Jaja and Fone (Rissa and them insist that I should never eat alone, though it's my personal preference when Seth's not here.) and it was like hell. Of course, their friends knew not to hit on me in front of them, but when he left to throw something away, shit, it was horrible. I turned over in my bed just in time to see Rissa stepping out of our bedroom, towel rapped around her exquisite body.

"Gwilla, have you seen my purple silk pajamas? I just got them and have already lost them." She wailed and starting to look wildly around. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Did you look on Laylal's bed?" I asked. See what I mean when I say she acted strange? The clothes were in plain view on –you guessed it- Laylal's bed. She grinned.

"Thankssomuch Gwilla!" She gushed and disappeared into the bathroom again. I sighed yet again and sunk into the bed. Seth was on my mind too much. I had told myself about a million times that I didn't need or want another relationship, but Seth… Seth was different. There was something about him and me that just _clicked_. Though, it wasn't necessarily romantic, which was awesome.

I guess guys were often attracted to my light blond hair, big boobs, (it runs in the family), small hips, wide blue eyes and, and curves. Though, I do love my hair. It's not bubble-gum blond, more like platinum, or white-ish.

Suddenly, Rissa stepped out of the bathroom, the silk pajamas hugging her frail frame. Female shortness also ran in the family, which often worked to our advantage in the guy department, but bugged the hell out of us otherwise. She stepped over the clothes littering the room to make it to out beds, pushed close together so as to give us more room. She flipped off the light and climbed into bed.

She has this gift where, when her head hits something soft, she's asleep almost instantly. Whereas I lay in bed for hours, trying my hardest to get to sleep. In the darkness, I rolled on my side, Rissa's deep breaths calming my already hammering heart. I carefully inched the side of my tank top up, which exposed a lot of my hip. I felt around on the back side of my right hip, looking for it... I felt more bile rise in my throat as I finally did, my fingers tingling with the sensation as I ran my hand over a jagged, uneven, long, stab wound.

* * *

**This story is for my very dear friend, who has unfortunatley and sadly passed away... Gwilla is based on her, actually and her siblings were based on real-life-Gwilla's own siblings. Actually, Jaja, Fone, and Breno are pretty hot in real life... ANYWAY! Really hoped everyone enjoyed it!! :D**

**I luv ya sweetie, and will forever! This is for you!**

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! **

**So, I beg of you to tell me what you think! Please review, favorite, alert, you get the gist!!**

**So, hope all of ya enjoyed so far! And I don't mind flames, though constructive critism is MUCH preferred!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	2. Nightmare

**So, I guess there might have been some confusion as to this story! First of all, PART of the plot is going to be trying to figure out what happened with Gwilla's wound, and what happened the night she broke up with Drew! **

**Next, the time line. This is happening in Eclipse, though it probably won't refer to the plot very much. Seth was missing that week because that was when he'd first phased… my other stories and OC's MIGHT be mentioned in the future!**

**Thank you so much to anyone for reviewing! I don't own anything Twilight related! **

**Chapter two – Nightmare**

Finally, I was able to close my eyes and drift off; praying that tonight might finally be peaceful…

_The sound of people laughing filled my ears. My heart was racing… His hand felt so warm on mine. He was grinning like an idiot, as was I. He pulled me over to a group of three people, all looking heavily exhausted and worn down._

"_Baby, this is Skyler, Julia, and Marco…" his words echoed in the sudden eerie silence. Marco and Skyler looked gruff, but so weak and tired. Julia had her hair completely shaved off; stamped on her bald scalp was the tattoo of a bird and piercings covering her face. These strange people scared me. How could Drew hang around with these people?_

"_Hey," grunted Marco, who insisted on calling me Spud, and me calling him Jittery, Skyler Jaws, and Julia Cecco, "wanna joint?" he asked, offering over his hand, which I noticed had something in it that looked an awful lot like a… Oh my God… a joint. I glanced at Drew, fear showing in my eyes. That's marijuana. Which is a drug. I couldn't have drugs! _

"_Come on! Don't be a dick Spud," Julia muttered, her eyes darkening. Drew was just standing there, smirking. _

"_Baby, what'll one do to ya?" He said, taking one from 'Jaws'._

"_Um…" I realized that listing the effects of drugs on your body wasn't the best idea at the moment. How could Drew do such a thing? How could I not know this about him?_

"_Um… I guess one couldn't hurt." I muttered, taking it from him. They all shared a grin that looked slightly evil._

"_So this is your new girl, eh, Drag?" Marco aka Jittery muttered to Drew. He leaned in closer, "So, when are you gonna lay her?" He muttered. I almost choked on my 'joint', but pretended not to hear. I heard Drew chuckle._

"_As soon as possible man, as soon as possible…" Oh my god… It must be the drugs acting; it must be the drugs… I thought fearfully. Yeah, that was it. He didn't really say that, it was just that my mind was messed up…._

I woke up, shivering and shaking… trying desperately to get the terrifying nightmare out of my head. The sheets seemed to be suffocating now, and I threw them off of me, knowing that trying to sleep anymore tonight would be useless. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

This was one of the many scenes of my life haunting me, asleep, or awake. I shivered again and looked around. The darkness was my friend. You couldn't see things; you were hidden, protected by the unknown… If the light came on, you would have to step forward and take charge of things, see things that you wished you could never see again…

I got out of my bed, the stillness of my body becoming too much for me to handle. Rissa and Laylal were both very heavy sleepers, which worked to my advantage a lot. When I heard the _click _of the handle turning, I slipped into the hallway to find only more darkness awaiting me. I took a deep, slow breath before descending the stairs.

I walked to the room farthest from anyone else, the kitchen. The kitchen had become my real room, the place where I wept, the place where I could shake with fear, and the place I could, rarely, bounce with happiness and giggle with joy.

I switched on the light, knowing this room too well, and because of that also knowing that here, I would be safe. I plopped down in one of the seats, resting my head on the cool table. I sighed, knowing that tomorrow I would have to go back to the hell whole that is known as school…

But maybe, Seth would… I shook my head; again, I'm not ready… I'm _really_ not ready. But still, I could love him like a friend, and that would be good enough. I closed my eyes, suddenly too tired to even move, yet, not tired enough to completely fall asleep…

+-+-+

I opened my eyes a sliver when I sensed a change in atmosphere, and I was right. Early morning sun streamed through the windows, lighting the room and making me squint. I glanced at the digital clock on the microwave, my eyes widening when I saw it was after five thirty. Usually I was stirred into full consciousness at about four, left to curve into a ball for a couple of hours… But I was supposed to be wakening in about twenty minutes.

I stood up and stretched, heading towards the stairs, making my way to my room. See, I don't really want anyone to know that I don't really sleep, so I crawl back into bed and lay there until my alarm clock goes, pretending to groan and complain that I don't have enough energy to get up yet, even though it hardly makes any sense.

_Beep beep beep! _The clock's shrill voice rang throughout the room and made Rissa shoot up, eyes wide and hair wild. "WHAT!" she screeched, her thrashing figure matched her wild hair. I sat up quickly, pretending to react to her scream. I rubbed my eyes and peered at her even more closely, as I did every morning.

"Again, Rissa?" I teased. She smiled a little and collapsed back in bed.

"Well, sorry, but that clock is the loudest damn thing I have ever heard in my whole entire damned life!" she exclaimed, sleep evident in her voice. I sighed when the clock rang yet again and she bolted up, letting out a squeak. I stifled a laugh.

"You left it on purposely!" she accused, her eyes narrowing as I switched the clock off. I had always been the sister to shut off the clock, no matter what. Ever since I turned ten, they always shoved the fact that they were older then me, so I _had_ to listen to what they had to say… I started to pick up the evil grin on their faces by the time I was ten-and-a-half. My brothers and I are almost seventeen, and we're juniors. So that means Laylal is a whopping three years older then me, and Rissa is one and a half years ahead of us.

Big freaking deal.

By now, Rissa had the water blasting in the shower, and I knew I wouldn't get in there for about twenty minutes. My sister has this really horrible disease called Hogger-of-bath-room-atious. I trooped downstairs for breakfast, where Jaja and Fone were already gobbling down a million pieces of toast and Breno was gulping down orange juice as if his life depended on it. I raised my eyebrows because seriously, mom could walk in at any moment.

Our mom is a major correct-English, prim-and-proper, must-have-manners kind of mom… It is as annoying as hell, she goes as far as to correct our friends on their grammar and stuff, as you can imagine, that's just downright embarrassing.

"YES!" Jaja shouted, slamming down his plate from which he had been licking crumbs. I shook my head and turned to the fridge looking for a bottle for water. I got one and popped it open, gulping down half of it. "I totally WON!" Jaja shouted, slamming his fast on the table as though celebrating.

"Yeah, only because took SEVEN pieces of toast instead of EIGHT like me and Breno!" Fone argued. Jaja chuckled.

"You just can't stand the fact I BEAT you!" he sneered. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. All my brothers were always mega-competitive, and that tended to show in… well everything.

"Whatever, I choked on the juice! I totally would've won otherwise," Breno defended. He and Fone _'harrumphed'_ as Jaja started to gloat again. I was still turned the other way, fingering my water and smiling a bit. Suddenly, I had that feeling again, as though someone was trying to burn a whole in the back of my head.

And I knew that he was looking at me again, and I knew I should turn around and meet his eyes and I knew we needed to talk, but I just couldn't. The idea of confrontation scared me, and usually, I didn't give a shit about what people thought about me… But Breno, and all my other family members, are completely different. I'm scared that he thinks badly of me, and I know he does, and I'm just not ready to face that yet.

Fear gripped me at the thought. I sighed and cleaned the rim of the water bottle before refilling it and stowing it back in the fridge. I turned around and made to go back upstairs because Rissa was usually done with the has-to-be-in-the-bathroom stuff by this time. "Hey Gwilla, aren't you gonna eat anything?" Jaja asked suspiciously. I closed my eyes.

"Jaja, I'm not hungry… will you guys stop pestering me about eating? I'll eat a big lunch, okay?" I snapped. They all let out a huff of breath.

"Yeah, you said that _yesterday_ morning, and then I saw you dumping your tray with everything still on it!" Fone argued angrily. I groaned and turned around, my eyes resting on a banana in the fruit bowl on the counter.

I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it down my throat. "Hap-he?" I said, the word coming out jumbled because my mouth was so filled with mush. They glared at me as I stalked out of the room.

I didn't really care about eating anymore, it's not like I didn't at all, it's just that I didn't eat three square meals a day. They didn't need to freak out about it.

+-+-+

"…yeah, and then Mary was all like 'oh my god' and then I said back off, but then he kept looking at us like some creepy stalker so we had to leave! And that's why I can't wear my cheerleading outfit in public," Rissa concluded. I had heard about three seconds of this five minute story, but that happened about every day. Rissa had always been a babbler; I had learned to accept that a while ago.

"Hey, do you think the guys got here yet?" Rissa asked, looking around. I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes, we're probably the most different family members you could ever imagine, other times we can be so alike you could tell we're quadruplets from nine miles away. And driving is one thing that we do the same; and it kind of sucks for out parents.

We're all terrible at it. We've all gotten at least one ticket, Fone's gotten three. Some people think that we're drunk; others just accept that we're insane. I'm probably the second worst, Fone is the absolute worst, Breno is pretty much even with me, though he's a better parallel parker, and Jaja is the best, though hardly good.

I ride with Rissa in her car, and the guys ride in theirs… but mom and dad are worried as freaking hell because 1) they don't want them in an accident and 2) they don't want to have to pay for _another_ ticket.

So of course they were nervous as hell when we couldn't fit into one car easily… they paid Rissa to make sure they weren't hiding tickets; that they didn't run into a fire hydrant, et cetera, et cetera. I rolled my eyes again and mumbled a 'no'.

I stepped out of the cart and looked around, praying that today would be a good day, and that I wouldn't even catch a glimpse of Drew… I shuddered. Suddenly, I caught something out of the side of my eyes.

I turned so I was looking at the area and squinted. My heart lurched, much to my dismay, as I saw it was Seth. He was leaning against the wall, his face emotionless, though a little bit of sadness and a little bit of excitement was just beneath the surface… Suddenly, I saw all the people around him and my stomach dropped.

He had been sucked into the La Push gang.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Hope you loved the chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, I am going to change the rating for this story to M. There MIGHT be lemons, but I think that that rating reflects more on it. **

**Okay, now I must thank the best beta in the whole freaking world!!!! I sent this over, and she had it ready in about fifteen minutes!!! Her name is Swimming cutie xoxo! Not only does she beta, but she also WRITES wonderful stories, REVIEWS all of my chapters, and READS all of my stuff! She is so awesome, so you must check her out!!! **

'**Kay, now I must announce that I will not be able to write for a little bit cause I'm going to go on vacation so I'll be in the northern Minnesota wilderness where people only have personal computers and won't let a stranger touch it even if they pay them twenty dollars…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!! As always, TwilightHeart21**

* * *


	3. Loser Numero Uno

**Chapter three – Loser Numero Uno**

Rage burned through me… how dare he do this?

I mean, how could he let this happen?

What kind of idiot would do this? Just a week ago, we had commented on how obviously drug-addicted those people were, we had snorted in disgust at them, and when we saw them at the beach, we had discussed with narrowed eyes the leader, Sam, and the girls who didn't really seem to be taking drugs or anything, but were still woven in there tighter then twine.

And suddenly, a memory flooded through me, one that I had been thinking of a lot, but hadn't given much doubt to it. Obviously, I wasn't a very good judge of character.

"_Can you even believe," I had scowled, leaning against a tree, "that they think they can strut around the place like they own it? It's sickening" I spit and crossed my arms, tilting my head to the side as one couple started to make out. I rolled my eyes and brushed my hand across my hair to pull it behind my ears. _

"_Yeah, just horrible" he had said in a bored voice. I had sighed and waved my hand in front of his face. He turned to me, his eyes serious. _

"_Sorry… it's just… I feel like there's more to it then what we see." He frowned. I glowered at him._"_Seth, don't you dare even think about joining that sick little… group-thingy?" I had said, not even wanting to use the word gang anymore. He groaned. _

"_I'm not gonna leave my best friend, okay?" he said reassuringly. I paused. _

"_Promise ?" I had asked unsure, it seemed like everyone important was leaving me… My lover and my brother, I didn't want Seth to join that picture. _

"_Promise." He said in a comforting voice. I let out a sigh of relief, because, for some reason, I trusted Seth. _

"_Thanks, man… it's good to know I'll have someone sticking by me." I smiled at him softly and turned back to watch the gang. _

Now, looking back on that, I gripped my books tightly and gritted my teeth. Why hadn't I pieced this together? Everyone skipped school for about a week before everyone saw them officially enter the gang. And god, he had promised me! He promised me he wouldn't ever abandon me!

Some people might think I was overreacting, but I wasn't. When they got sucked in, it's like they'll never talk to any of their prior friends ever again, and I somehow knew that wouldn't change for Seth. Bile rose in my throat once again.I made my way through the crowds of people, pushing and shoving, not caring who was in the way. I finally got in the building and found the nearest bathroom, banging the door open. I flew into a stall, not even bothering to close the door.

I lowered my face to the seat and threw up.

Shakily, I flushed it. I couldn't even lower my head an inch, afraid of possibly seeing the contents of the bowl. I turned around, casting my eyes downward when I saw Laurel McLan sneering at me.

"Feeling a little ill, honey?" she scowled. She pushed past me into another stall. "Cammi, remind me to never use that stall again…" she muttered before slamming the door shut. I looked up, leveling my gaze with Cammi, who only looked through me as if I wasn't there.

I know what you're thinking… who could possibly be so insensitive, who could hate me so much? Well, Laurel McLan and Cameron Walton fit that description perfectly.

Cammi was standing there with her high-heeled pink boots, her light blue mini skirt, and her pink blouse, looking absolutely cliché. Laurel, I'm sure, was wearing something like that. Her hair was sleeked back, in a glossy, straight due. Her hair was chestnut, were I had first known her hair to be , I'm sure you're also wondering how these girls could possibly be reflected in me in any way, with my jeans, grey sweatshirt, and my white-ish hair in a messy bun. Well, believe it or not, I used to be one of them.

I followed Laurel around and idled her, I laughed behind people's backs with Cammi, and I flirted shamelessly with guys with the third part of our previous four part package, Brooke, or as we called her, Cookie.

Why, do you ask, did they ditch me without a second though, when we used to be so close we borrowed each other's bras? Well, like the reason for all my other issues, it was because of Drew.

I guess some good things came out of Drew… but very few. I think it was also a good thing that we weren't friends anymore, because frankly, they're bitches. They didn't like Drew, at all. They said that he was _too _bad, that he wasn't even that cute, and that blue-eyed guys were so _out_.

And after that, they _ordered_ me to dump him, and back then… I was a little feisty. I went off on a pretty wicked rant on how much I liked him, and how much he liked me. After that things got crappy, and they kicked me out of their little group.

The memory of the next day was a happy one, though. It was when Mica had slid in next to me, and congratulated me on quitting the B-Squad (that's the 'Bitch-Squad', in case you hadn't figured it out.). Then, she stole my banana and bought me a coke, asking me if I wanted to hang out with her on Friday and have a Malcolm in the Middle marathon, as you can probably guess, I accepted, and then, a year later her parents got divorced and she moved in with her back to the present, Cammi sighed, turned around, and went to the sink. I watched as she took out some lip gloss and applied it to her lips, making her face look even more fake. I shook my head and turned around, heading out the door. "Barbie wannabe," I muttered as I went past her. She spun around and caught my wrist, holding me to the spot.

"_What_ did you call me?" she hissed. I stopped and turned slightly so half of my face was in her sight. "I said… you're a…" I tried to think of things that rhymed with Barbie, and then gave up, "I said that you're a Barbie wannabe."

"Well, at least I look pretty enough to be a Barbie… you're only pretty enough to win the worlds freakiest dog contest. And I'm not considered the school's Loser Numero Uno," she sneered.

"Whatever bitch," I muttered walking out of the room. I paused at the door and turned around slightly, "Oh, and it's not numero, its numerar," and headed for first period, trying to push them, and Seth, and Drew, out of my mind.

I guess I forgot how I had become friends with Seth in the first place.

He was in five of my classes, he sat next to me in two, behind me in one, and front of me in two. Well, no one in the Gang sat anywhere near us in first, third, and fourth period, so those would be the times to try to talk to him, and just figure out _why_. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping inside.I saw him sitting in his regular seat, glaring at his desk. I pursed my lips when I saw that this other guy, Quil, was watching him like a hawk, as though he might do something to hurt himself or something…

I didn't like it… I don't know why… but I didn't. I quickly moved to my own chair and plopped down my books, clearing my throat as I sat down. I peered at Seth closely and looked for differences.

He didn't seem too different; he seemed happy and his usual self, yet disappointed and saddened when he noticed my presence. I sighed and looked at my desk before turning to him.

"Seth… why? Why?" I whispered. He blinked as if he didn't understand what I meant. "Seth!" I hissed, knowing he couldn't ignore me if I used that tone.

"_What_, Gwilla?" he hissed back, not even looking at me. I trembled at the thought… he didn't even want to _see_ me?

"Seth… why did you leave me? We both now you're never going to hang out with me again! You promised you would never leave me!" I whispered fiercely.

"Please, Gwilla, don't do this." His shell broke a little bit and he closed his eyes, leaning away from me. Tears budded in my eyes.

"Don't do what, Seth? Try to save you from getting into drugs?" I whispered harshly. He clenched his fists."Please Gwilla… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. It'll only be for your best interest." He muttered, as though reassuring himself. I started to speak up again, but he interrupted me.

"Please, just don't Gwilla, just don't. We can't talk anymore. I'm sorry, this is really hard for me…" he cut off and turned his whole body away from me, as though he was afraid he would break down and just look at me. Imagine how terrible that would be.

"Seth, can you please just tell me why?" I managed to say."No, Gwilla, I honestly can't, and I probably wouldn't even if I could." He said quietly. I pressed my lips together to obscure a sob.

Seth was the guy I had leaned on for the past few months. Whenever I had a tough day, or whenever I had something else terrible happen to me, his arms would be open, and I could collapse into them, tears slipping down my face. I thought of our talks and conversations, agreeing on so many things… Our friendly but heated arguments… what would I do without them? What would I do without _him_?

"Again Gwilla, this is really hard for me… I'm sorry. We just can't speak to each other anymore." His words seemed to ring in my ears.

I couldn't believe after all the pain he saw me go through; he would go and put me through some more.

Seth POV

I could hear everything… I could see everything so clearly. I am a werewolf… I'm a wolf! I'm still in shock, really… Everything happened so fast. There are a bunch of people in the tribe. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, and Quil are the guys… The girl is Leah. Ugh, I don't like it at all.

Having your sister able to read your every thought isn't exactly ideal. And to make matters worse, everyone else hates her. She's my sister, so I can only hate her in the sibling kind of way.

Another annoying trait of that is the fact that whenever she does something weird or mean like bring up Embry's dad, or say something about Sam or Emily, people expect me to lash out at her. So I do, and then she gets all offended by me and says something like "My fricking baby _brother_! I never knew you were so insensitive!" and then she would storm , (and this happened most usually) I wouldn't say anything, and the guys would mock me about how I _love_ Leah _sooo_ much. And then Leah gets all defensive over me and gets into older-sister mode, which is _definitely_ worse than her being mad at me.

As I walked into the room, I noticed Quil watching me closely and sighed. I wasn't going to blow up every five seconds like Paul. In fact, I wasn't angry at all. Being a wolf is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and from what I knew from Quil, he agreed with me.

I had first phased when I was thinking about my dad…

_I was feeling strange, as I often did these days. I just blamed it on the fact that dad had died. Mom and Leah were drawing away from me, you know, not really talking at all, when we used to be so close. But that was when dad was alive, and now, everything is so different. _

"_Seth! Come here, mom wants you!" Leah called from downstairs. I groaned and stood up, stretching. A lot of people would describe me as gangly… but the weird thing is I don't feel gangly at all…_

"_SETH!" Leah yelled. I groaned again. _

"_I'm coming… sheesh." I yelled back before tumbling down the stairs. I entered the room to find mom sitting there, smiling softly, and sadly, at me and Leah. _

"_Hey guys… how're you doing?" she smiled. Leah shrugged. _"_You know how I've been doing mom." She answered simply. Mom sighed and turned to me. _

"_Sit down, honey," she patted the seat next to her. Uh oh… must have something to do with dad. "Kids… I wanted to give some of dad's stuff away because-" at her words, a burst of anger shot through me. _

"_WHAT? Mom! How could you just give away dad's stuff? As though he never existed? Why can't we just leave everything how it is?" I yelled. There was shock evident on both of their faces. _

"_Mom… no." Leah whispered. Mom just closed her eyes. "Mom, he's shaking. He looked like me. Mom… we have to get him out of here." she whispered. She stood up, grabbing my arm, and towed me out of the room. _

And the rest was full of pain-filled hours, writhing on the ground until I started to grow fur, finally becoming a full wolf. The other days had been hard, and I had gotten angry a lot for no particular reason.

But, the hardest part out of everything is the fact that I had to say goodbye to Gwilla. It was killing me and worse; I knew it was killing her.

As the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I gathered all my stuff and slumped out the door, miserable because I had lost the one person who got me.

As I headed out the door, I accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, sorry…" my voice got lost as I looked down and into Gwilla's eyes.

Everything shifted. It was as if I was a scuba diver, swimming down and down, needing the oxygen tannk strapped to my back. And Gwilla was that air supply, without her, I would die. I needed to know she was safe every second of the day. I loved her as a friend only seconds ago, but now... I imprinted… and only hours before I had told her I never wanted to speak to her again. Shit.

Her breath seemed to catch as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Sorry," she murmured before rushing off, taking my oxygen with her.

* * *

**Hey-lo peoples!!! Alright, I must give out a colasal thank you to none other than Swimming cutie xoxo!!! Not only does she write absolutley amazing stories that everyone should check out, she reads and reviews all my stories, and she is an AWESOME beta! I send things over and get them back within 15 minutes!!! She also helps me with my stories whenever I need it!**

**Next, I must ask people to vote on my poll, read my other stories, check out my profile, you get the gist!**

**And lastly, PLEASE for the love of god review! I'm not getting much response for this story, so PLEASE!!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related! (Ha-ha accidentally, at first i wrote 'fire' related! There was this show on T.V.... Ah, good times.) My stupid computer is being stupid so I had to put the disclaimer at the bottom... **


	4. Too Late to Catch me Now

**Chapter Four – Too Late to Catch me Now**

**Seth POV**

I drifted through my classes, as though in a semi-conscious dreamland. I know to some, it might seem cheesy. But to me, it sure as hell wasn't. She was perfect… I had never seen her in such a way before now. She was beautiful, her shiny hair had was straight, but had a slight curve to it, as though it might jump up and attack your caressing hand… it was so soft and fluffy. That was another thing. I pent the entire second period thinking about her hair. Sad, I know.

And she'll probably never talk to me again.

God, I wish I could have a Jared imprint, where she would love me no matter what and had been stalking me since first grade. But no, I had met her like a year ago, and we were both content with being friends at the time… Okay, so maybe I had some more than friendly thoughts… But only when she's like, wearing something that's short, or shows a lot of cleavage… Well, you know what? I am freaking sixteen, so you can expect some of that stuff.

"Mr. Clearwater!" Ms. Retard snapped. I didn't know if she called my name before, though I was guessing she did… Okay, her name isn't really Ms. Retard, but she seems like a retard.

"Uh… yeah?" I asked sheepishly. I wasn't usually one to not pay attention to the teacher… Yes, I was _that _kind of student. It's not my fault I didn't want to flunk out of school; well actually, it is, but whatever.

"I _asked _you if you would be so kind as to remind me of what page we've been reviewing for the past hour." What an evil, evil algebra teacher. Seriously, have you _ever_ heard of one that's actually semi-nice?

"Err… two hundred forty?" I heard a few snickers behind me, along with some sighs. _Calm, stay calm, _I thought to myself.

"No, Mr. Clearwater. It's page one hundred eighteen. But you're oh-so close." She said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe if you got made the lesson a bit more interesting, half the class wouldn't be falling asleep!" I snapped. Oh, great. Two minutes left of second period and my temper shot off. Sam's gonna kill me for succumbing to that already…

A hush fell over the room. I could just see Embry shaking his head a couple rows back. "_Mr. Clearwater. _I see you're falling into the same steps as your… new acquaintances. You were a very good student before, so this is your one and only warning." She was doing that whole shake your finger and glare thing. I nodded.

"Okay…" I trailed off when she gave me the deadly 'not another word' stare. My mom uses it a lot, so I've grown to fear it.

And then, once again I delved into the wonder that is Gwen Hawtmin.

**Gwilla POV**

My heart was aching. I mean it, it was literally aching. I had been through a lot of hurt lately, and I think Seth was just _it._ He was what really broke me. But I knew that I had to stay strong… I had to accept the fact that he is gone. I had memorized what he had said, and I knew that he was being truthful when he said it. After all, he would never joke about it, or anything of the sort.

I look like crap.

After he talked to me, I sat through class without really paying attention to anything. I didn't know why this was such a horrible, big deal to me, but for some nagging reason, it seemed as if he was important…

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I went into the bathroom, going to the last school and locking the door. I sat on the toilet and put my head between my legs, trying to breathe evenly.

I heard the door open and close a few times, useless chatter filling the room. I tuned everything out, trying to focus on one thing: myself. It may sound selfish at first, but right now, it's not. I need to repair myself.

I sighed when the bell rang again, but didn't move out of the stall. I carefully listened as a couple people rushed out, panic in their steps. I waited a few seconds before opening the door, slowly making my way to the sink.

I looked into the mirror and couldn't suppress a groan. My eyes were red and puffy, though I hadn't cried a drop. I looked paled and kind of sick, but it might've been from this morning. I shakily held a hand up, checking to see if the girl in the mirror was really and honestly me.

If I had known I would be like this eight months ago, then I would have kicked my ass into getting over myself and turning my life around.

Eight months ago I would have lectured myself on how I shouldn't linger on this Drew guy, and should just freaking turn him into the police.

Eight months ago I would have laughed with Mica over Seth pretty much dumping me, even though we were friends, but inside, I would still be breaking.

Eight months ago I would have been shocked and angry as hell at myself for not speaking to Breno at all.

Eight months ago, my life wasn't screwed.

Eight months ago, _I_ wasn't screwed.

**Seth POV**

Third period. I was supposed to have it with _her_, right behind her… I could have the whole forty-five minutes to look at her, dream about her. But she didn't show… she freaking ditched. I frowned at the thought; she might get into trouble or something if she gets caught. Like, what if she gets suspended? Or expelled? And then, her parents might get mad, and then they might send her to military school… I would never see her again!

I started panicking a bit, but then really thought that out, and realized that she probably would get detention at the worst… Or maybe she was sick? That just brought me more worry.

Instead of staring at the back of her head, I sat there worrying.

**Gwilla POV**

I skipped both second and third period completely, so it was lunch. I wanted to stay in the bathroom. I was afraid to move from my fetal position atop of the toilet seat that I had sat myself upon an hour and a half ago. But I realized that I should probably go to the lunch room.

I had second period with Jaja and third period with Jaja and Fone. They were probably worried about me, since I had never skipped before. Sighing, I set my feet on the ground and slumped out of the stall, going slow as possible. I stopped by my locker and got out my iPod, plugging in the earphones and setting it on shuffle. The song that popped up caught me by surprise;

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known _

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

I could not believe the irony of this… The words stung me as Taylor Swift's voice rang out loud and clear.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance,  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_  
_Someone tapped me on my shoulder so I paused the song and stuck the iPod in my sweatshirt pocket. I turned around to find a suspicious Fone.

"Hey, Gwilla… where the hell were you today?" he demanded, worry coloring his tone. I sighed and shrugged, answering with a simple, "I ditched, and it's not a big deal."

He looked at me in shock. "_You_ ditched?" he was silent for a second, before anger showed on his face. "What the hell happened? You're not the type of person to just ditch a class, Gwilla! I know you!" he argued. I glared at him.

"You know me? You honestly think you have the guts to say you _know me_? Well, you don't. Not one bit." He seemed stunned by my harsh words.

"Whatever. Com' on, you gotta eat lunch," the words pierced though me.

"Shut up, Fone. I'm going outside." I started to turn but he tightened his grip on my elbow.

"Gwendolyn, you have to eat! Besides, it's about to pour!" he argued, his voice once again angry. I jerked out of his grasp again, this time succeeding, and started towards the door. He didn't follow me as I turned my back again.

How dare he call me Gwendolyn! I told everyone that I was going to legally change my name to Gwen as soon as I could! I had warned them to not call me that!

I realized as I opened the door to outside that I was pushing him away, preferring the dark seclusion of the outdoors to sitting with him, talking and laughing and smiling.

Right now, the idea of being with anyone seemed so absurd. I can't handle that right now.

I sat down, leaning against the brick wall. I closed my eyes and listened to the thunder and lightening, preparing for a storm.

Why couldn't I have done that? Why couldn't I have prepared some sort of comment for Seth, such as "Give me an explanation, please?"… Okay, maybe something along the lines of, "Go fuck yourself" would've been better for the situation, but whatever.

My eyes snapped open and I slammed my head against the wall as someone cleared their throat. I hadn't heard anyone approach, so it totally caught me off guard. "Hey dude, what the hell is your-" I cut myself off as my eyes traveled upwards and upwards to see Seth.

First of all, that guy grew like four inches since I last saw him. I mean, how the heck is that possible? And second of all, what the flipping hell is he doing talking to me? He said he wouldn't ever do that again… I was counting on that promise.

"Gwen – I am sorry. I am unbelievingly, horribly sorry." He breathed after a moment, his face seemed dark, tortured. I was silent as I processed his words.

"You're joking, right? You're just saying that to provoke me," I said, my voice icy. He stared at me, and I noticed the lines under his eyes.

"No, Gwilla, I'm not. You're really nice… no, no that's not the right way to put it. You're special, you're unique. I want to… to be able to talk with you again," he whispered, his voice pleading. I shook my head, unbelieving of what he was saying.

"You are such a… a dick. I could say worse, but this conversation should stick to being PG-13. No, Seth. You already said no yourself, remember that?" I argued, shaking with rage. It infuriated me that he would come back, after he put me through all that, and ask to just be let in again? "No," I said again, my voice dead quiet, so he wouldn't hear it.

The only thing is I wanted to welcome him in again. It had been a mere three hours, and he had affected me this much… that meant he was something special. I missed him already; he had comforted me on my worst days, laughed with me on my best.

His eyes seemed to whisper, "_Come here, I'll help you, I'll make everything better," _and that might've been enough to reel me in. To jump into his arms and forgive him.

But when I thought of those couple hours spent in the bathroom, pushing back tears and rocking back and forth on the toilet, I could bring myself to say no, to reject him like he rejected me.

What's to say he won't do it again? What's to say he won't break me, and then try to weasel back in when he get's bored? I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't go through this on a regular basis.

"Gwilla, listen, please forgive me? I was stupid to say those things! I won't ever say them again!" he begged, his face desperate. I looked away, my heart breaking all over again.

"Seth-" my throat was tight," Seth, I'm sorry. But I can't. I just can't." I whispered.

"Why can't you? I said I was sorry! I said that I would never do this to you again! What more can I do?" he asked, his voice tired and beseeching.

"That's just it Seth, you can't _do_ anything to fix this!" I snapped angrily.

"Why not, Gwilla? I didn't mean those things I said, so why can't you just forgive me! We don't have to jump into anything, we can just ease into it, if you prefer," he begged, his eyes squeezed shut.

"If you didn't mean what you said, why did you say them?" I shot back, my voice deadly silent. At that, he dropped his hands. He looked shocked.

"I- I can't…" he stuttered. I shook my head in disgust.

"Exactly, Seth, exactly." I said. I got up, brushing myself off lightly. I walked past his frozen figure. His face seemed to be frozen, his features twisted into something unrecognizable.

I entered the lunchroom only to find it nearly empty, everyone clearing out. I shook my head and plopped into a seat. I knew Seth would be in fourth period, I would just stall as long as possible before heading to class.

I took out my iPod again, plugging in the earphones. I pressed play and listened to the rest of the song;

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

_Because I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, someday  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

Sorry Seth, it's too late to catch me now.

* * *

**Hey! Okay, first of all, the song in this chapter is called 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift! **

**Second of all, since disclaimers are such a hassle, I'm just going to do one for the whole story: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story, nor in any other story!**

**Third of all; THANK YOU! I got so many reviews last chapter, I was grinning like an idiot! I promise to reply to you if you review again! Ah, still happy! **

**Now I must thank someone that goes by the name of Swimming cutie xoxo! She is not only a great friend on here, but she also reads and reviews _everything_! She also is betaing this story, and rocks for that beyond anything! Give her a hand and go check out her addictive stories!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	5. Lustful Best Friends

**Chapter Five – Lustful Best Friends**

I heaved my backpack higher on my shoulder, grunting under the weight. Of course, at the beginning of the year, I was dismayed to find out that my locker was right next to the gym, located at the other end of the fricking school when compared to my classes. So I had to take my entire collection of books home with me at the end of the day, every day.

Rissa has volleyball, or is hanging out with friends, and then Jaja and Fone usually have basketball or something of the sort. So, I got a ride with Mica or Breno, if they didn't have something going on, and then I rode home with Seth. But now, I had no one, so I was stuck walking home with fifty pounds of learning material on my shoulders.

My phone rang, the ring tone still set on some song Seth picked at random. I checked the caller ID and was relieved to see that it was just Mica. "Hey," I said, trying to make my voice light and airy. She didn't buy it.

"Gwi-i-lla! Why are you always so down? Ya'll need to cheer up! Besides, I'm visiting dad this weekend, so I can see you!" she said her voice quick and calm, as always.

"That'll be awesome, Mica! I'm in need of some serious bashing," She giggled, and I could just imagine her eyes lighting up.

"Really? Ohmigod! Yes, this'll be awesome! Pick out a jerk-face and we'll get to it immediately!" she cheered. I smiled.

"Drew Fischer." I said, sure of myself.

"Wha-? Oh, him _again_? Gwilla, that'll be the third time. If we keep at it, we'll be arrested soon!" she said her voice a little worried. "What did he do that was so bad?" she asked again, softer, though anticipating the answer. I sighed, adjusting my bag again.

"I'm sorry… I just can't tell you yet," I whispered, wishing I had a different answer for her. I loved Mica like a sister, and she deserves to know, but whenever words start to form, my throat closes up and I have ton swallow, and then they don't reemerge.

"Maybe we shouldn't do him again," I said, my voice surprisingly relaxed. I couldn't even say his name again. "We can bash… Seth." I swallowed before saying his name, forcing it out of my mouth. There was a noise of surprise on the other end of the line.

"Seth? You mean Clearwater? I thought you guys were, like, lustful best friends?" A look of horror washed over me.

"Where in hell did you hear that?" I demanded my voice stern. She giggled.

"From Alex and Marvin, silly! I've managed to keep in touch with people other then yourself! Speaking of them; I heard you don't go anywhere near them anymore? What's the deal?" Ah, Marv and Alex. Really, the only reason that I hung out with them was because Mica and Marv were in – well, they're actually still in – a relationship. Alex is a complete jerk, and ever since Mica left, Marv's been sulking non-stop… not that it was a dramatic change of my attitude.

"I think we should bash him maybe… a hundred?" I said, trying to divert her from the question. It worked.

"A _hundred_? Are you fucking _kidding_ me? I got all excited over a fricking hundred?" she screeched. I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Mica… please, just… let's not discuss this now." I pleaded. She sighed, and I heard her shift the phone to the other ear.

"You're so confusing these days," she sighed, her voice slightly muffled. "Oops… I have to go! Mum's back from her date, and… well…" I heard her name being called sharply, and the phone went dead.

I couldn't suppress a sigh. Mica was actually a love child, so her birth-father was a mystery. The father that raised her spent the first fifteen years of her life believing that he was her true dad, and then when she needed a blood donor, and her mom didn't match up… The truth came out, and they broke up.

Both Mica and her mom has been a little depressed ever since, since Mr. Helget isn't her biological father, Mica had to live with her mom, but he still got custody of Mica's fourteen year old sister Katja.

I came to my house dragging my feet up the chairs and banging the door open. "Hey… I'm home!" I screamed, announcing my presence as I always did.

I remember a year ago, Breno bet me twenty bucks that I couldn't go mute for a day, and I did perfectly well the whole time… until I got in the door. From force of habit, I announced myself as usual, which resulted in my epic loss of the bet. I smiled at the memory.

"Gwilla, come here for a second!" came my father's gruff voice. I stood frozen in shock for a second. Why was dad home? He always worked until five… I bit the inside of my cheek in worry. "Gwendolyn!" he called again, his voice a little angry.

I made my way to the living room slowly, trying to pick out things that may have made him come home early… My eyes swept over the room. Breno was leaning casually against our desk, pretending to be overlooking a paper, but I could tell he was eavesdropping.

"Err… what's wrong?" I asked carefully. Dad's face hardened as he looked me over.

"Gwilla, can you sit down for a second?" He pointed at a chair across from him. My eyebrows shot up. He was asking me to sit down, which was strange because dad was the type of the person to just spit things out. Like a Band-Aid, he would say, just rip it off quickly. Swallowing, I fell into the chair, placing my hands in my lap nervously.

His expression turned into one turned between sadness, disappointment, and a bit scared. "Gwilla… when I was home for lunch today… the school called." He said, forming the words slowly and warily. My stomach dropped. My god, what did they think I had done? Or… did they catch me throwing up? Had they noticed..? No, no they couldn't of. I would be in a worse position if they had.

"Oh," was my response, little and confused. He was quiet for a second before speaking again.

"Your teachers and some of the other staff were concerned about you… they're noticed a social withdrawal and a large decrease in weight…" he whispered, his eyes indicating they had said much more, though he didn't want to admit these things.

"What?" I asked almost immediately. Of course, I knew perfectly well what he said, and what it meant, I just didn't want to admit it either.

"You heard me Gwen! They said that if things got worse… they might…" his throat seemed to close up. I glanced up and saw that Breno had become stoic, his eyes now focused intently on the paper, though not focused and unmoving.

"Daddy-" I started my voice pleading, but he cut me off.

"Gwen, just please do me a favor and stop whatever you're doing… please?" he whispered, his voice tired. I nodded, not looking up from my shoes.

I heard the creak of the floorboards as he got up, his departure silent, yet saying something louder than life.

I let my figure slump. People were starting to see through me, through my façade. I couldn't let them do that. If they did see I was depressed, that I hadn't slept in months, they would want to know. Now, thinking of the possibility of telling somebody, it made me want to throw-up.

"Gwilla. Please, listen to dad." Breno's voice floated through the room. My head snapped up quickly, my hopes rising at the prospect of him actually trying to make amends with me, but he was already gone. A single tear slipped down my cheek as I let my head fall into my hands.

**-+-+-**

I fell onto my bed, because it seemed so comforting. I let my eyes slip shut, the fatigue finally catching up to me. The blankets and mattress seemed to welcome me, the arms of their warmth enclosing me. I started to think about Seth…

Was I really going about this the wrong way? I mean, he's been there for me for so long now, and I… I'm not sure if I'm _in_ love with him, but I do love him. I groaned lightly, why did this _matter_ so much?

When Mica told me she was going to move, I was really upset, but not this… heartbroken. Was it because we still talked, whereas Seth decided to cut off communication all together?

All the times when the night got too rough flowed back into my brain. I could call him in at two in the morning, and he'd understand, once I even snuck out to meet him at the beach.

Oh god. Sounded an awful lot like a boyfriend to me. Is that why he decided to stop everything? Because I refused to give in? Did he think I was leading him on? My stomach sank even lower… did he like me?

I didn't thank him. Not even once, I just expected it, like it was something he owed me. I was such a horrible person. I let my head drop into my hands; trying to stop self-disgusted thoughts from penetrating my mind… it didn't work.

How could I be so dense? So insensitive? So naïve? I remembered clearly his face, desperate, pleading, pained… and I had caused that.

If I had just forgiven him, maybe… maybe he would've been spared those feelings. I've known Seth for a while, and he wouldn't want me to go through that much hurt unless there was a good reason.

Maybe there was… but he still wouldn't tell me! If he would just say what it was..!

But… oh my god! What if he's bipolar?! Wait… no, that's not it… he was in pretty much the same mood throughout the whole thing…

Then it completely dawned on me. He had the same exact freaking mood during the whole day! So maybe… he didn't _want_ to stop talking to me, but _had_ to? I mean, he was in the gang now, right? So what if that was a rule? And then… what if he threw the rules out the window… for _me_?

I bolted up, excitement in my eyes. "Yea!" I shrieked, though my voice came out scratchy and pained.

"Ugh, Gwilla… if you're going to masturbate, do it when I'm NOT home!" I heard Rissa's voice say lightly as she opened the door slowly. I scowled, jumping off the bed.

"I wasn't masturbating, Rissa, I was having an epiphany, and it has been like, the worst day of my life. I was actually celebrating." I said my tone disgusted.

"Whatever you say, Gwen," she giggled. Scowling, I made my way past her and raced down the stairs, barely stopping to get Rissa's keys and some shoes on.

I stuck the keys into the ignition and stomped on the gas, backing out quickly. I kept bouncing in my seat, too excited to pay much attention to the road. I was surprised I didn't get a cop after me; then again, La Push was exceptionally small. I swerved across the road, throwing the finger to two different people who flipped me right back. I pulled into the parking lot, ripping myself out of the car. I scanned the spot where the gang usually hung out and saw everyone heading there, towing large sacks of what looked like food with them. I started towards them, paying no mind to anything else.

I should have though, hell, I _really_ should have.

"SPUD!" I heard someone slur. I stood, petrified in mid-step. "Spud, what's it been… a couple months?" I heard Julia/Cecco getting closer to me. Next to her was Jaws/Skyler, looking more stoned than drunk. I swallowed my throat suddenly thick.

"Hi," I said weakly, edging away from them.

"If yur lookin' fer Drag, he's comin' later," she said, trying to lean on Skyler for support, but failing when he started to lean on _her_.

"Who's looking for Drag?" someone roared and my body froze again, fear penetrating it.

"Spud is." Jaws spoke up, sounding exhausted.

I spun on my heel to face him, which was really, really stupid. His arm was intertwined with another poor girl, a giant smirk planted on his face. "Well hello _Spud_," he said his voice arrogant and menacing. My heart rate increased as I had another flashback…

_I ran up the walk to his house, a little broken, but still nice. I ran through the door, as I had grown accustomed to doing, and to his room. I was just a little bit pissed about a text I had gotten earlier that day that read 'Fuck me?' I had replied with a simple 'no', but I was stilled angry. We had discussed this countless times. _

_I pushed the door open, expecting to find him with Skyler or Marco… And then, my world stopped. I was his face, moaning and groaning, as a girl moved on top of him, pushing harder and harder as he demanded more. _

"_DREW! WHAT IN FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, a spout of anger bursting through me. Drew's rough hands pushed the girl off of him, looking panicked. _

"_Gwilla! Oh… oh my god…" he whispered, his face horrified. _

"_What," I choked out, "is this?" I managed to finish._

"_I-it's not what it looks like…" he started to say, but I didn't listen, I just turned around and ran. _

Sweat started to form on the back of my neck, my hands shaking. Suddenly, Drew took the girls face, the same one he had been fucking, I noticed, and kissed her.

It was deep, and involved tongues, and I couldn't stand it. I turned, running to the car. I locked the doors, starting it immediately.

My thoughts flickered to my original plan, but I banished the idea. I couldn't deal with anything more right now, especially any drama, and Seth had just caused a shit load of it.

I stomped on the gas pedal and got the hell out of there.

* * *

**Alright, I must now thank Swimming cutie xoxo!! She is a wonderful friend, a great writer, (You have to go check out her stories, they're addictive!!) a great reviewer, and is betaing this story!! She rocks beyond coherent words!!!**

**Next, I must ask everyone to drop a review!! I don't care if all it says is 'good' or 'bad' I just wanna know what I'm doing wrong, and what I'm doing right, so drop me a line!!**

**Alrighty, lastly I must ask ya'll to go to my profile and vote on the poll!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	6. And Then, it Burst

**WARNING: This is rated M for a reason, so if blood makes you squirm, then I would skip over some parts!**

**Chapter Six – And Then, it Burst**

I slammed the car door shut behind me, wanting to get away from this life, all my problems… everything. I shook off my shoes as I entered the house, turning to go upstairs… and then, my arm rammed into the edge of the end table…

I didn't move as blood started to trickle down my palm, and a stinging feeling began. I closed my eyes as I felt that… I deserved that pain… Well more than that, really. I wasn't worthy of Drew, the man that I had given everything to, and I wasn't enough for Seth, the guy who was my rock, I wasn't even good enough for my own brother to look at me… Tears rolled silently down my cheek as the stinging continued. Finally, I pulled my palm away; and pulled my arm up, steadying my blurry gaze on the cut...

And then, it was like everything else vanished… All my other concerns… worries, they vanished. The only thing that I was focused on was the cut…

I was scared like hell, and I didn't know why, because all I wanted to do was stop the bleeding. So, I lowered my mouth, placing my mouth on the cut, and sucking gently for a second. It didn't taste like much, maybe just flavored water, but I didn't linger too long over that as I quickly walked to the kitchen, turning on the water and sticking my palm under it. I grabbed a paper towel, grimacing as slightly as I pressed down on the cut; I waited a bit as finally the bleeding subsided. I pulled my sleeve down, wanting to hide the scar for some reason…

And then, it was over, and everything hit me with horrible force. I rocked backward, grabbing the counter for support. The only thing I could do was cling to that feeling… that feeling of only having one thing to worry about, and in a way, it worked.

**Seth POV**

"Shut up,"

"But Seth-"

"Shut up,"

"Seth-y, just listen!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared finally, getting very annoyed. I started shaking as a spurt of anger twisted up my spine. Sam twitched from his seat next to Emily, moving her closer to his side. I rolled my eyes. Sam was an awesome alpha, but his protectiveness of Emily was _really_ starting to get on my nerves… Especially when Leah was sitting _right across from them_.

But she was too busy bugging me to notice, though I'm not sure which is worse.

"Seth, listen to me or I will slip drugs into your fucking food!" she barked, finally getting angry. I groaned, knowing that she wasn't going to give up on this.

"Fine, Leah," I sighed, "What do you want to lecture me on now?"

"Seth, this whole phasing thing is new to you, and you're acting strange. I mean, even more strange than usual, and that's saying something. Something else is wrong." She said, biting her lip and looking at me intently. I looked away from her, focusing on the doorway to the kitchen, where the rest of the pack was currently wrestling for a pancake.

"Leah, you know, I just recently exploded into a giant wolf, found out that the legends were true, the reasons behind dad's heart attack," we both flinched at that, "and lost my best friend. I mean, the whole werewolf thing is the coolest bunch of crap ever, but still, it's a little weird."

"Seth," Leah whined, "you know dad's… death… wasn't our fault." But her eyes said differently. We both knew very well that the reason behind dad's death was us.

You see, when Leah phased, it sent him into a panic. He was in the kitchen, talking with mom, when all of a sudden, they heard a commotion from the living room. They ran into the living room, and found Leah writhing on the ground in terrible pain. He knew then, that if his daughter phased, I would most likely follow.

I guess he just couldn't handle that thought, the idea that both of his children would be wolves. And his dying was what actually triggered my phasing, so I guess things worked out a little ironically…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, not wanting to dwell on any of these things.

"Seth, com' on… something else is wrong. Tell. Me. Now." She said the last words with force, glaring at me. I moaned, and the words escaped my lips before I could stop them, "I imprinted,"

Leah's whole body changed. Her eyes widened and a hiss broke through her lips as her back straightened. "YOU… IMPRINTED?" she finally shrieked, her nostrils flaring and her body shaking with her anger. The kitchen silenced as everyone comprehended Leah's words.

Some people think that the most dangerous person in the Pack would be Paul, but in truth, it was a hundred percent Leah…

"Don't even try to talk to me anymore! I CANNOT believe you would betray me like this!" she screeched before rushing out the door. No one moved for a very long time, but after ten minutes, people finally started filing into the living room, shooting me curious glances.

"Sooo, who's the lucky girl?" Kim asked in a small voice. I immediately turned red, just thinking about her… _Gwilla…_ Her laughter, loud and breathy, and her smile… I shivered, but quickly composed myself before answering, "Gwilla Hawtmin."

"_Gwilla?_ The poor girl's name is _Gwilla_?" Paul asked in a disbelieving voice. I growled, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's beautiful and unique! Just like her…" I defended, my voice getting a bit dreamy at the end. Paul made a gagging noise.

"Okay, yeah, she's the most _perfectest_ girl in the _whole wide world_, we get the whole imprint shit," Paul said irritably. Jared, Quil, Sam and I glared at him.

"Shut up," I snapped, fighting the urge to say that she _is_ the most perfect girl in the world. The rest of the pack snickered as Emily and Kim blushed.

"Wait… Gwilla Hawtmin? Weren't you guys dating before you phased?" Embry asked, puzzled. I sighed, slumping against the wall.

"I wish, no… She wanted to stay friends, and now… I already told her I couldn't be around her…" my shoulders slumped as I repeated what I'd done this morning.

I had told my imprint I didn't want her… the feeling was crushing, unbearable.

"Well why didn't you invite you to the bonfire last night?" Quil asked.

"Because she wouldn't talk to me, I just said that, remember?" I asked slowly. He scowled and chucked a pillow at me.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Jared asked, his grip tightening around Kim. I shook my head.

"I have no fricking idea…"

**Gwilla POV**

I grabbed my textbooks and my iPod, settling on my bed to finish all my homework. I pressed the play button, and waited for the music to start.

_I looked in your eyes  
Let you feed me lie after lie  
Got lost in those dimples  
I didn't know that things weren't that simple  
Oooh yeah_

_You told me you loved me  
Yet you pushed and shoved me  
You told me you wouldn't do so many things  
And looking back, it stings  
To know…  
I believed you_

_You weren't thinking  
You were drinking  
Well…  
Why didn't you tell her no?  
Why didn't you just go?  
Why wasn't I good enough  
For you..?  
Oo-oh_

_In January I fell for you  
In February I kissed you  
In March I gave myself to you  
In April you said you'd say 'I do' _

_Ooooh  
Ooh yeah_

I tried to tune out the noise, and thought about stopping the song, but decided to let it play.

_We came so close  
To being so content  
But you were just so intent  
On making my life a living hell  
And I was just too scared to tell  
Oooh yeah_

_You told me you loved me  
Yet you pushed and shoved me  
You told me you wouldn't do so many things  
And looking back it stings  
To know…  
I believed you_

_I bet she said I wouldn't know  
And that I'm too slow  
Well…  
She was wrong  
And I've been feeling this pain for far too long  
But I have to learn  
To stop blaming myself  
And start blaming you…_

In May you gave me a glare and started to shout  
In June was when I had my very first doubt  
In July your true self started to unfurl  
In August I caught you with another girl

_You told me you loved me  
Yet you pushed and shoved me  
You told me you wouldn't do so many things,  
And looking back it stings  
To know…  
I believed you_

_  
oooh, oooh  
Yeah  
I believed you_

I screamed in frustration at the end of the song, throwing the iPod on the floor, hearing the thunk as it landed. Tears were streaming down my face as I took the alarm clock next to my bed, throwing it with as much force as I could muster against the wall. It busted into a hundred different pieces… broken.

Just like me.

**-+-+-**

What was the deal with ironic songs? Because it was getting fucking annoying… I thought as I lay in my bed, again waiting for Rissa's breath to soften, signaling her sleep. Tiredly, I brushed my hand against my forehead, a bead of sweat starting to form on my forehead.

I started to squirm, wanting to get away from the darkness surrounding me… Finally, Rissa's breath slowed a soft snore building in the back of her throat. Quietly, I slipped out of my bed, tip-toeing out the door and into the hall.

I slipped past the guys' rooms, and my parent's room, and was almost to the stairs, when I heard, "Gwilla?" I froze, foot halfway up in the air as Breno's voice rang in the air.

"Gwen, what're you doing?" he asked again, almost angrily. I turned slowly, my eyes glued to my feet, refusing to look up. I saw his bare feet as he made his way towards me, hesitation in his steps.

"Gwilla… what are you doing? Wait, are you going to sneak out?" his voice tensed. Quickly, I shook my head no.

"Well, what are you doing, then?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" I shot back. I heard him groan.

"I'll answer when you do," he said angrily. I stayed silent. He threw his arms in the air, a moan of exasperation escaping his lips.

"You know what, if you don't try, neither will I!" he whispered fiercely before storming into his room. My head snapped up too late, just in time to see his door slide shut.

My head filled with pain… Seth. Breno. Drew. Three of the most important guys ever to be involved in my life, and now, all of them, are gone.

And then, I was craving that feeling of having one worry, one thing to be concerned about, one simple fear… I walked down the stairs, making sure not to step on the ones that creaked. I glided into my safe haven, the kitchen, and flipped on the light switch, breathing a sigh of relief when light flooded the room, exposing every corner, and I knew that nothing scary or horrid was going to spring up.

I went to the knife drawer, picking one that wasn't too thick or small… But just sharp enough to get a good cut in.

Tentatively, I held the blade to my arm, my heart thudding irregularly as I realized what I was about to do… then I remembered that safe feeling, and didn't feel so sick.

I pushed the blade down, slicing it back and forth in quick movements until I felt a stinging sensation, I drew the knife away, setting it on the counter. I watched as beads of blood started to appear.

And then, I felt it… My world was tipping upwards, my head dizzy, disconnected from everything else. I watched carefully as the bead of blood ran down my arm, finally dripping off, falling to the floor slowly… And then, it burst…

* * *

**Heyla peoples! Pleasepleasepleaseplease review! **

**Now, onto the thank you! Of course, it goes to Swimming cutie xoxo! This girl is amazing, she's a good friend of mine, reviews a lot of my work, writes ADDICTIVE and WONDERFULLY WRITTEN stories (Y'all need to check those out!) and also betad this chapter! She rocks, and I owe a lot to her!**

**Sorry for the slight lateness in updating... There has been a lot of crap in my life, one of my cousin's got into a car accident, another jumped off an SUV (dont ask) and got seriously hurt, my 21-year-old cousin is pregnant for the third time, my aunt is in a coma, some people saw my aunt's dog scratches on my arms and told the school counceler I'm a cutter (which I am most ceratinly NOT), I'm failing English, and to to put a cherry on top of the cake, I have mono... AGAIN! Life is wonderful isn't it?**

**Also, there is a Guide to the Hawtmins on my profile, so if anyone wants to check it out, feel free! **

**Again, review, tell me what y'all think, and ask any question at all! I'll answer it to my best ability!**

**Peace and Love, TwilightHeart21**


	7. Can We Talk?

**Chapter Seven –Can We Talk?**

I clicked on the Wikipedia link and my eyes slid over the information, trying to find something that would tell me about… what I just did.

Finally, I found a paragraph that seemed to have some information that might help me…

_Assessment of motives in a medical setting is usually based on precursors to the incident, circumstances and information from the patient however the limited studies comparing professional and personal assessments show that these differ with professionals suggesting more manipulative or punitive motives._

_The UK ONS study reported only two motives: "to draw attention" and "because of anger". Many people who self-injure state that it allows them to "go away" or dissociate, separating the mind from feelings that are causing anguish. This may be achieved by tricking the mind into believing that the present suffering being felt is caused by the self-injury instead of the issues they were facing previously: the physical pain therefore acts as a distraction from the original emotional pain. _

_To complement this theory, one can consider the need to 'stop' feeling emotional pain and mental agitation. "A person may be hyper-sensitive and overwhelmed; a great many thoughts may be revolving within their mind, and they may either become triggered or could make a decision to stop the overwhelming feelings." The sexual organs may be deliberately hurt as a way to deal with unwanted feelings of sexuality, or as a means of punishing sexual organs that may be perceived as having responded in contravention to the person's wellbeing. _

The beginning sounded about right… But, it hurt just to read those words. To know that there was something wrong with me. My eyes scanned more information, and I found that what I did would classified under the Third Classification of self-mutilation. The degree of physical damage would be mild to moderate, and… my physiological stage was Psychotic crisis. My throat closed as I processed the words…

Psychotic crisis? I shuddered as the words played out over and over again in my mind.

"PICK THE FUCKING PHONE UP! PICK THE FUCKING PHONE UP! PICK THE FUCKING PHONE UP!" started ringing through the air and I jumped placing a hand over my heart and looking around wildly.

"What the hell-" And then I remembered the ringtone Daggar had picked for himself. Sighing loudly, I raced across the room, reaching into my bag before glancing at the clock. It was five thirty four in the fricken morning! What was _he_ doing calling _now_?

"H-hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Gwilla? Hey girl, I knew you'd be up!" Daggar answered, sounding cheery and awake.

"Um… how? And what are you doing up right now? It's like five in the morning!" I questioned, feigning grogginess.

"Oh, don't give me that! The last time I visited you had these deep circles under your eyes, so I knew you hadn't been sleeping. I just wanted to send you good spirits before I start the day's work!" his voice was positive as ever throughout his little speech.

"Err, okay, but again… what are you doing up?" I asked, still puzzled.

"Gwilla, y'all should know me well enough to know some days, my artistry is best in the morning!" he scolded, as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O… sorry," I murmured, deciding not to contradict him further.

"So… why are you calling me again?" I couldn't help but ask. I could just see his scowl.

"Rude much? You know, all of us are really worried about you. Especially Breno. He's been calling me a lot, and apparently you haven't been talking to him? I thought all you guys were tight as rope, and now all of a sudden y'all and Breno are fighting? Hell to the no, you gotta stop it Gwen!" He said this fast, as though it had been worked into his system for quite a while.

I was stunned into silence.

"Sorry," he muttered after a moment.

"No… I, you're right… I need to… I need to end this." I closed my mouth, also squeezing my eyes shut.

"Daggar, I'll try to make things right with Breno… But you know how he is… He might not forgive me." I swallowed as I said my fear.

"Babe," he said gently, "Like I said, he's been calling me a lot, and he's really upset by this. If you have a good enough apology for whatever the hell you did, then I'm pretty sure he would. He loves you Gwilla, you're his sister. He wants to make things _right_, not worse."

I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall for support as he finished talking. "And like I said, I'll try… I'll try really hard," I whispered.

"Good, cause hearing of any of y'all fighting is like hearing my dog died." I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Alrighty, I have to finish my latest drawing, Olaf is coming in later to see it! Bye!"

"Bye Daggar," I said before he hung up.

Wow… that took up about twenty minutes… and damn it! I noticed it was almost six! I went up the stairs as quietly and quickly as possible, slipping into the room and on my bed also in a fast manner.

I sank into the bed, pulling the thick blankets up to my chin just as the alarm clock rang.

We continued on with our usual routine, me trying to be normal. The morning went on much like the one before.

As we pulled up to the school, I felt nervous as hell. I had to make things right with Breno, try to understand the situation with Seth, and avoid Drew at all costs.

"Gwilla? You okay?" Rissa asked gently.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said after a moment, though I was still nervous. Slowly, I got out of the car, slamming it shut behind me.

Glancing around me, I spotted Seth, quietly talking with Embry Call, another member of the gang. Seth's forehead was creased, nodding occasionally as he listened. Suddenly, his head snapped up, his eyes traveling across the schoolyard until they landed on… me.

His eyes seemed to focus in on me, sweeping over my body carefully; he paused a bit on my face for a second longer than anything else.

Embry stopped talking, following Seth's gaze to me. He leaned down, whispering something into Seth's ear. Seth nodded slowly after hearing his statement. Some of the other people by them glanced my way quickly, which made me blush and start walking towards the school door quicker.

"Gwilla?" It was Seth… I flinched. "Gwen, wait up for a sec! I really need to talk to you!" He called again, and I noticed how his voice had deepened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was sweltering hot, making me shudder.

"Gwilla…" his voice was pleading, and I felt my guard start to melt. Slowly, I turned around until I met his warm brown eyes.

He seemed to glow with relief.

"What do you want Seth?" I tried to fit some irritation into my voice, but it somehow turned out to sound faint.

"I… I just… Can we talk?" Sighing, I looked around before nodding yes.

"Fine…" He grinned at me, the special one that reached his eyes and made my stomach flop.  
_No, Gwilla, stop thinking those things!_ I ordered myself, but my heart fluttered nonetheless.

He took my elbow gently, towing me to the side of the school where no one would be able to see or hear us.

"Gwen," he took a deep breath, eyes carefully going over my rigid form, "You won't even believe how sorry I am. I- I… can't even believe the pain I caused you." His face seemed to darken, his eyes crinkled in pain. My stomach twisted as I saw his pain.

"Seth," I sighed, and before I could help myself, placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't… it… it wasn't that terrible." I had to swallow the truth for that one.

He didn't seem convinced. "Alright, well… I just… I really want you to forgive me, Gwilla. You are… the most amazing, the best person I have ever met…" his throat seemed to close, and he looked at a loss for words.

My barrier crumbled to the floor.

"Gwen, I really hope you'll talk to me again. I wasn't thinking when I said those things… I can't tell you exactly why now… But hopefully I'll be able to explain later." He took a deep breath, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Maybe… you'd like to talk with me again?" he asked hopefully, peaking an eye up to look at me. I bit my lip, trying to think everything over.

He was so sincere… so heartbreaking… I remembered my revelation from before, and my head spun.

"Seth… would you promise… would you swear to not… cause me any more… pain?" I whispered. His face contorted, indescribable pain taking over. He nodded carefully, turning his face away from me.

"I promise… I can't even imagine causing you…" he seemed to be struggling for words again, "…pain. I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to." I heard him murmur. A tear slipped down my face as I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his massive waist. I let out a sob as he stroked my hair.

"Oh… Seth, I missed you so much!" I cried, clinging to him harder. He also tightened his grip on me.

"I missed you too, Blondie," he joked. Pulling away, I softly slapped his shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that," I whined, but I was smiling. He grinned to, letting me jump out of his arms. I leaned into him as we walked out of the area, coming into the front of the school… which was totally empty.

"Crap… I ditched again… not good." I moaned, thanking god none of my siblings were in my first period. Seth chuckled beside me.

"It's not a big deal. The guys skip all the time, apparently the teachers here are weak. Well… except for Ms. Rictor." Seth added thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrows as he pulled me behind the building again so no one would see us.

"Ms. Rictor? I've never had her… what does she teach?"

"Um, algebra for us, but she teaches a senior class too, so I would suggest not taking algebra next year." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll remember that." I said dryly. Slowly, I edged away from him a couple of inches. I wanted to be careful around Seth, despite his promises… I think he might've noticed, because he got really quiet. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Seth, why exactly do you hang around with… _them_?" I couldn't really find the right word for the gang; Seth might have found it offensive. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Gwilla, you have to believe me when I say that they're all really awesome guys. We were totally wrong when we said some of the stuff we did about them." Seth sighed. I disagreed, but didn't contradict him. Suddenly, he brightened.

"Hey! What if you met them?" he asked excitedly. My eyes widened as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you fricking kidding me? Hell no!" I protested, folding my arms tightly across my chest.

"Please, Gwen! You'll love them! They're all really cool and nice and stuff! They just want to intimidate people so they'll leave them alone!" I stared at him in shock for a second before he quickly changed what he said, "Wait… that came out wrong. What I mean is that… they like their group of people, and… Okay, they're just likable people once you get to know them! And if you don't like them, then you'll never have to see their ugly faces again!" he offered, giving me his world famous goofy grin.

I sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll meet them…" I groaned and Seth did an air-pump. "But," I warned, "It can't be at school. My brothers are still held in the firm belief that all the people you hang out with are Canadian drug lords." He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Um… Okay, we can go over to Emily and Sam's house." Ah, Sam, the infamous ringleader. "A lot of them will be there," he said. Suddenly, he straightened, grabbing my arm, I noticed again how abnormally warm he was.

"The bell just rang," he explained as he dragged me up the steps. I stared at him in confusion.

"How do you know?" I asked. He paused before opening the doors just wide enough for us to slip in.

"Ah… I remembered the schedule so well, I subconsciously know when class is over," he said confidently. I stared at him in disbelief.

Something was wrong with him, and it had something to do with the gang. I could tell. And I was going to find out exactly what it was, one way or another…

* * *

**Okay... I must now mention someone that goes by the name of Swimming cutie xoxo! She is an amazing friend, writes completley mind-blowing stories, reviews almost all my stuff, and betad this chapter in a short amount of time! This would not be possible without her, so everybody give her a hand and go check her out!!**

**ANYWAY... the only reviewer for the last chapter was Laurazuleta18 (who rocks beyond belief!) PLEASE review! It would mean a lot, and when I don't get many reviews, I start to feel bad about my writing, so please??**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it, and stayed tuned for the next chapter, where she'll meet the pack, and something good will happen with Breno! *wink, wink***

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	8. Magic'

**Chapter Eight – 'Magic'**

I stood by the door, watching nervously as Breno talked with Mattie, his girlfriend. My lunch tray was gripped tightly in my hands as I watched them. Seth was standing behind me, not saying anything.

I had promised Daggar I would try to sort things out… But did I really want to try now? In school? In front of his friends? That was a huge no. Taking a deep breath, I decided to wait until we both got home. It would be easier for the both of us. Sighing in relief, I turned back to Seth, who had for some reason been stuck to my side like glue.

"Seth, why don't you go sit with your… friends. I'm going to sit with one of my brothers." I told him. He looked at me regretfully before heading to his table. I contemplated who to sit with before finally heading over to Fone.

I went to the very end of the table, plopping down my tray and picking at my food distractedly. Some of the other girls at the table were shooting me curious glances, but didn't acknowledge my presence. I looked around the room, and could immediately pick out my siblings.

I don't want to sound racist thinking this, because it's just the truth, but we stand out. Almost all the kids that go here (which isn't many) are Quileute, so they're tan. And then there are us, and a few other kids, who are white.

So if I wanted to find one of my brothers or sisters, it wouldn't be that difficult.

Rissa was sitting at a table filled with other volleyball players and cheerleaders, along with all the hockey players. The other 'jocks' were assorted around them, and Jaja was sitting in that area. The 'Goth' kids were sitting in one corner, the 'nerds' in another. The more eccentric, artistic kids were sitting on another table, which was where Breno was sitting with Mattie, and then a group of mixed people. (Mixed people meaning people from various groups that stuck together)

There was another table where all the preppy kids sat, and next to it was Fone's table, the wild ones. And of course, Seth's group had its own table.

The reason I didn't sit with Jaja is because the only thing they talked about at their table was sports and some other… unmentionable things, and Rissa was a senior, and I didn't know anyone, and it would just be awkward.

Breno, of course, is kind of obvious.

My eyes swept over the room again, but this time stayed on Seth's table. That was one of the odd things about their group… With Sam by their side, they looked dangerous, mean. But take them away; they looked nice, even fun. And now, with food flying around, and everybody laughing, they looked normal… apart from their massive size, of course. There were a few girls who were with them, girls that got sucked in as well… wait no, I shouldn't think that… Whatever, there were a few girls who were in their group, anyway.

First to get in was Jared Crooney; he used to be a really good guy. He was a jock, basketball and football. Jaja hung around with him occasionally. He was gone for a week and a half, and when he came back, he was different.

He also started to pay attention to Kim Mensinc, who had been visibly and creepily crushing/stalking him for years.

Paul Walker joined about the same time that Kim and Jared started officially 'dating' or as other people called it, 'sucking face'. Paul was different than Jared; he had been a wild guy, fucking girls like no tomorrow and drinking himself stupid. But all of a sudden, the two of them were best friends, and Paul didn't go near anyone else anymore.

It was a while before Embry Call got sucked into the bunch, but the normally happy guy turned brooding and big. He was pretty shy before, but now avoided everyone.

Next into the group was Jacob Black, who still hardly ever comes to school. The former happy-go-lucky, smiley kid ditched everything, and when he did show up, he looked like he wanted to kill anybody that glanced at him. Actually, he wasn't even here today.

And then there is Quil Ateara. The guy was the funny man of the school, always hitting on girls, and then of course got turned down. When he came back after the infamous week and a half of missing school, he was pretty much the same. But then something must have happened, because he no longer gave girls a passing glance, let alone talk to them. Some people claimed to have seen him 'playing' with a baby on the beach, or at Forks Park, and he looked awfully 'happy' to be with such a small baby…

And then of course, the most recent addition, Seth.

He was… gruffer. But when he was talking with me, he seemed so… normal. The guy he always was.

**-+-+-**

I heard several whispers ignite throughout the hallway as Seth leaned against the locker next to mine, like always. I wasn't shocked; it was just that once you were in the gang, you didn't talk to your old friends… period.

Since Jake, Embry, and Quil were old best friends, I guess they got lucky… if you could call it lucky.

"Hey Gwilla," Seth greeted, smiling dopily. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I grabbed my books out my locker, putting two in my bag and planning to carry the others. We walked side by side as we walked down the hall, hushed voices in our trail.

"So where is Sam's house?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, we'll find it. It's a ways back though… Do you want me to carry those for you?" he asked, gesturing to my books. I felt a blush tugging at my cheeks… did he really just ask to carry my books?

"Umm… sure. Here you go," I said, handing him my stuff. He seemed to realize what he just asked and looked away quickly, his gaze stuck to the floor.

The air was unusually warm, around the fifties, and though cloudy, there was a hint of the sun behind the clouds.

My hand bumped into Seth's, and once again I noticed the warmth of him. He was so hot, it was almost unbelievable. "Seth, seriously, are you sick? You're so warm; maybe you should see a doctor?" I suggested. He didn't answer.

"Wow, you have a lot of homework." I became frustrated… why was he changing the subject again?

"Seth! Please just answer the fucking question!" I whined angrily. He groaned.

"Gwilla, remember when I said you'd get your answers… but you just had to wait? This is one of those times." He told me. I glared at nothing in particular as his words sunk in. I was still angry… why couldn't he just tell me now? It would make my life so much easier.

"Fine," I huffed. He smiled a little and my eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, trying to keep a straight face.

"It's just… you look _really_ cute when you're mad." He leaned in, and I felt his breath lightly tickling my face. My heart rate increased as his eyes searched my face. They were a deep brown, warm and solid and so inviting…

And then he backed away, quickly starting to walk again. Confused as ever, I fell into pace with him. What just happened?

**-+-+-**

I was shocked as Seth led me up the path to Sam's house, and apparently his fiancé's house too. It was yellow, blue shutters and flowers pots decorating it. The house was cute, not at all what you would expect to be a gang's hangout.

"Com' on, Gwilla. I promise they don't bite." He chuckled after that, as though having some kind of inside joke. Sighing, I climbed the steps and took his hand. Squeezing it gently, I nodded.

"I'm ready Sethy." I whispered. He smiled at me softly and pushed open the door, stepping inside like it was his own house. I raised my eyebrows at that briefly but let it go.

"GUYS!" he yelled, "I want everybody to meet somebody." He continued. I let go of his hand subtly… I didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea. He didn't say anything about it as I followed him into what appeared to be the kitchen.

There were several huge men lolling around the room, spread over chairs and drooping across counters. Kim was also there, sprawled across Jared's chest and he was leaning against the wall.

Most of them were there, excluding Jake, plus two other girls. One of them was standing in a corner, arms folded tightly across her chest, a dangerous glare emitting from her.

The other girl was leaning against Sam's body, her face buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around his body.

"Everybody, this is Gwilla." Everyone just looked at me. 'Awkward…' I thought rightfully. "Umm… Well, you know everybody from school, but that's Sam and Emily, and that's my sister Leah." Seth finally said after a minute. I smiled at everyone, hoping to shrug off the awkward silence.

"Hey," I said simply. At that, Emily finally turned around, a light smile grazing her face… And then she turned fully and I saw her whole body. The right side of her face had three long scars dragging down the entire length of it; her mouth was turned down into a permanent grimace. Even her arm and hand were scarred terribly.

I was shocked for a fraction of a second, before reminding myself not to be rude. Quickly, I smiled at her, concentrating on the perfect, beautiful side of her face.

"Hello, Gwilla. It's wonderful to meet you! Like Seth said, I'm Emily!" she greeted warmly, holding out her hand. I took it without hesitation and smiled back at her.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well." I said timidly. Everybody else seemed to take this as some kind of a signal, because they were suddenly all nodding and voicing their greetings as well.

All except for Leah. I caught her eye and smiled at her. I don't know why, but I just wanted to get her to like me. Maybe because she Seth's sister. "Hi, Leah," I greeted, and then the kitchen got abnormally silent again. Her eyes seemed to harden considerably after I talked to her, and I immediately regretted saying anything.

"Hi, _Gwilla_," she mocked, "Please, just shut your fucking mouth. The shitty 'magic' stole my brother away, and without your bitchy self it would have NEVER HAPPENED!" She was shaking with anger as she stormed out of the house.

I stood there blinking in shock, and confusion. What did she mean by 'magic'? And was I the cause of said 'magic'? I looked at Seth and noticed he was shaking just had Leah had been. I looked into his eyes and saw… anger. It was scary, something I had never seen on his face before.

His hands balled into fists, but he then noticed my frightened expression and seemed to calm down. "Sorry," he muttered, slipping an arm around my shoulders, "Don't pay any attention to Lee. She hasn't been in a good mood for a while… Just forget everything she said." He seemed kind of nervous about something.

"O…kay?" I was still confused as ever, but decided to let it pass. I turned to everyone else again, who were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Hi, Gwilla." Kim said, moving forward shyly. She stuck out her hand, face turning red. I broke through my stupor and smiled at her, taking her hand warmly.

"So do you guys just sit here all day?" I asked. There were several chuckles as I asked this.

"Em, no, definitely not." Paul spoke up. Suddenly, he glanced at the clock and started grumbling under his breath.

"Speaking of which, me and Embry have to go. Come on." They both got up and started heading for the door quickly.

"Where did they go?" I questioned. Sam's blank face went even blanker.

"They had to do some business." He said, his eyes indicating that I change the subject. I glared at Seth out of the corner of my eye. Yes, brilliant idea, me coming here, absolutely brilliant.

"Guys, could I talk to you outside for a second?" Seth asked in an irritated voice. They all filed out of the house leaving me, Emily, and Kim in the room.

"Well, now that they're out of the room come on and sit down sweetie." Emily smiled, pointing to a chair. I sat down as Kim did.

She reached into her pocket, and I was surprised when she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You smoke?" I asked before I could stop myself. Her cheeks turned bright red as she put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, Jared can't find. I think he suspects it though." She sighed as she lit it, sticking it between her fingers. "I started when I began dating him. There's a lot of stress that goes along with being his girlfriend," she sighed again, "Trust me, if I could stop, I would." She took a long drag and then let it, a little cough exiting her mouth in the process.

Emily was watching this with a slightly disapproving gaze, but didn't say anything. "Do you want a muffin? I made blueberry… they're everybody's favorite." She said, and shoved three muffins in front of me.

Emily then proceeded to flutter about the kitchen. Kim rolled her eyes at this, "Em, she might not have a huge appetite. She can start with two." Kim said, reaching across the table to snatch one from my plate. Emily giggled as she grabbed a glass from the counter, filling it with coffee.

"Right, Kim. Three muffins is just the biggest helping of food ever!" she teased. I watched this silently.

"So…" there was an awkward silence as they didn't continue talking. I casually took a bite of the muffin, and the taste exploded in my mouth, the moist flavor spreading on my tongue like a slip of silk.

"Oh, oh, oh! Kim! I totally forgot! I was just going to ask you how… the test went?" Emily said, stumbling over some words. A smile lit Kim's face as relief seemed to enter her features.

"Oh… I _failed_!" she squealed, and Emily reached across the table, squeezing Kim's hand gently.

"That's great sweetie. Just remember to be a little more careful next time." Emily warned, and it dawned on me just what 'test' meant, and why Kim was so excited she had failed said test.

Just then, the door burst open, and Seth raced in, cheeks red and shirtless. A blush immediately traveled up my cheeks as I saw him. His muscles seemed to have grown incredibly… he had a freaking _six pack_.

"Emily, Kim, you guys gotta stay here! Gwilla, I have to get you home!" There was stress in his voice as he said this. I jumped up startled.

"What? Why?" I asked, alarmed. He grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the house quickly. He pulled me through the streets like a mad man as my feet dragged across the pavement. I was protesting as he marched forward.

"Seth! I didn't say barely two words to anybody! Why the hell am I going home now? What's the big emergency? How come you're so warm? When did you get muscles? Is Sam a Canadian drug lord?" the questions came flying out of me as he dragged me forward. He groaned loudly.

"I know, you'll have to get to know them another time. Something bad came up, but I can't tell you what it is. I ran all the way from the middle of the forest, they developed over time, and what the heck? Sam doesn't have anything to do with drugs, and he's not from Canada!" Seth finished as we stopped in front of my house. He spun around, grabbing me by the shoulders.

There was this crazy look in his eye as he looked me over. "Gwen, you _cannot_, do you hear me? You _cannot_ go outside for the rest of the night. Understand?" Stupidly, I nodded. I was so weak with his gaze penetrating myself…

He bent down, softly brushing his lips against my forehead, and I leaned into his arms, liking the feeling of his hot skin against my cool skin. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing my stomach into his chest. "See you tomorrow, Gwen." As he disappeared into the forest, I thought I heard, very softly, 'I love you'.

But as I entered my own house, I decided it must have been the wind.

* * *

**Hi everybody!! So this was the chapter, and gosh! Those reviews revved up again... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Hopefully ya'll can keep em' coming?**

**ANYWAY! Again, I must mention what a wonderful writer, friend, and BETA Swimming cutie xoxo is! She just rocks!**

**O, also, I am going to post a new story soon! It will be the sequel to Never Too Young for Love, and this story is going be WAY more dramatic, so please check it out! ;D**

**Again, I beg everyone to review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**PS, By the way, I know I said that she would mend things with Breno here, but it just got out of hand, so that'll be the main objective in the next chapter, and the reason I didn't have her befriend the wolves yet is because I wanted her to get to know them AFTER finding the secret, so they won't come in for a while.**


	9. I Don't Get It

**Chapter Nine – I Don't Get It**

I coughed lightly after stepping into the room, but Breno didn't move. He was still gazing at his sheet of music, trying to memorize the notes. I sighed, and made another _'eh-ehm' _sound. He was still unmoving. Sighing, I stepped forward. My hand briefly settled on his shoulder, to let him know I was there. Yet again, he didn't turn around.

"Breno?" His bed made a tiny squeaking noise as he shifted, his dead eyes slowly looking up to meet my own.

"Yes, Gwendolyn?" he asked carefully. My anger seared. He wanted to mend things? Ha, right! He didn't try to talk to me, he avoided eye contact, and whenever he did have eye contact his face showed no emotion.

"God, Breno! I don't get it. Why don't you even _want_ to talk to me? You tell people you hate fighting with me for this long, yet you avoid working things out! Why, Breno? Why?" I yelled, silent tears streaming down my face. This was the part where I would usually run away, run away from all my problems… But instead, I stayed strong.

I knew with all my heart and all my soul that I needed to fix this. Breno and I had always been close, and I also knew that my psychotic ex-boyfriend could not and would not ruin that. Some other emotion ran threw his eyes briefly, and he paused before setting the papers he had been holding beside him, patting a space next to him on the bed.

"Come here for a second, Gwilla." I felt relief run through me at hearing my nickname. He hadn't called me that in a long time. I sat almost instantly, desperate for some kind of conversation with him.

"Gwilla… ah hell, Gwen. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I really am. But you have to know that… that this has been killing me too. I mean, I've tried to… to make things right more time than you could ever count. But then, when you turn around, and I see your face… I see you underneath him, both of your bodies pressed together and totally naked… and it's been killing me.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kill that guy… that guy that was touching you. But the thing that angered me… you didn't fight. You didn't run away, even though we were barely sixteen at that point." He took a deep breath, still glaring at his hands. "I wanted to kick, scream at you… Know why the hell you would do something like that. And then, soon thereafter, you ended things. I was proud of you. I knew that you would figure out you shouldn't be doing these things, so I was going to try and… try and sort things out.

"I tried… I really did. But as I said your name, and you turned around, all I could see was him clinging to your side. It brought up more anger in me. And hurt… a lot of hurt. And suddenly, all those feelings of not being able to forgive you were strengthened. I thought that, if you wanted to make things right, you would have to take things into your own hands. And then you started… slipping away. You got thinner, your hair became flimsy and greasy, and you were so reserved. Your clothes became bleaker and bleaker; you stopped talking to people outside of our family.

"I tried to talk to mom and dad, convince them something was wrong… all of us did. But you know mom, she didn't have an idea about what we were talking about, and dad was in denial or something. They didn't do anything. So I tried again, I felt like all this was my fault. But I still saw _him_. So I tried to avoid everything still. And that was wrong of me. I have a… a hard time forgiving people, as I'm sure you figured out. Now, you're like this." Breno's shoulders were sagging, and his hands were holding his head up. Hesitantly, I reached out a hand.

"Breno…" I sighed. There were so many feeling in me at this point; I didn't know what to say. I tried again, "Breno, you need to stop blaming everything on yourself. Sure, it would have helped loads to have you to talk to, but this… my," I swallowed, forcing the next word out, "my _depression_, it's most definitely not because of you. It's because of… Drew. He did this to me, and there's nothing anybody could do about it." I couldn't hold the gut wrenching sobs that followed that statement, because it was true. Nobody but me could have stopped the drugs, the alcohol, the cigarettes, and the sex that Drew shoved on me.

I saw right through him. I believed he was a good guy deep down, and I was wrong, hell was I wrong.

He said he loved me, he said he I was the girl for him.

And yet, he would cheat on me. He would break my heart. He would pressure me to fuck. He would shove every drug La Push had to offer in my face. He would… I shuddered, _No, don't even think of that! _I warned myself strictly.

Before I knew what was happening, Breno had grabbed me, lifting me to his lap. He held me like a baby, rocking me back and forth. Memories continued to flash through my mind. This is what would happen between us anytime I was upset… I would cry my heart out, and he would sit there the entire time, rocking me gently and rubbing my back.

I missed it… I missed it so fricken much. I realized that so suddenly, I let out a loud gasp, and Breno's body jolted in surprise. "Sorry," I mumbled, trying to stop the tears that were still welling in my eyes and flowing down my face in fat splashes.

"It's okay Gwilla. I won't do that to you again." He whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered my voice quiet.

"Ah, looks like our Gwen and Breno made up!" Jaja's voice ran through the air and I rolled out of Breno's arms instantly. Jaja and Fone both entered the room with grins.

"Oh, shut the hell up." Breno scowled, throwing a football at Fone's head.

"Oww, it was Jaja who spoke, not me, dipshit." Fone grumbled. I smiled slightly at their bickering. "Anyway, it'll be awesome now that you're talking again… only don't tell mom." We all shuddered. When mom learned of me and Breno's fight, she almost started crying. She likes to bunch all of us together, trying to make us be all identical. When two or more of us fight, she wants us to sort it out ourselves.

And she thinks that forcing us together won't help to solve a problem, so all this time she didn't do anything once. It was a nice break, in retrospect.

"Well, we'll try to hide it. But you all know she watches us like a hawk." Breno sighed. Jaja and Fone collapsed into some beanbags on the floor, splaying their tall bodies on them.

"Yeah… but anyway, what happened to make you guys dislike each other for so long?" Fone questioned confusedly.

"It was nothing." Breno said quickly, sparing a quick glance my way. Breno wasn't irrational, so he knew that finding Drew and beating him wouldn't be a very smart idea, but if any of my other siblings found out, there would be hell, and police and ambulances involved.

"Well, okay. But when we eventually find out, we're gonna get mad at you guys for not telling us right away." Fone warned. I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"Well, I'm gonna just go in my room," I said quickly, smiling quickly at Breno before exiting the room. I pressed my ear against the door, listening to Rissa in her usual babble. She was talking to some girl on the phone, her voice floating loudly through the door. Sighing mentally, I opened it. Her feet were kicked up on the wall, hands splaying wildly around her as she talked.

"Rissa, could you move to another room? I want to be alone for a while!" I shouted. She heaved a dramatic sigh as she shifted her phone to her shoulder.

"Fine, but only because you asked me nicely. Remember, it's my freaking room too." She grumbled as she flounced away. I collapsed onto my bed I groaned and closed my eyes tightly.

Well, the issue with Breno is better then earlier, but unfortunately not completely solved. I knew Breno well, and he _would_ get all of his questions answered. I would just have to avoid that for as long as possible.

And then, there's Seth. He is not only the hottest guy alive on the planet but also the most confusing. I want to tell him everything, all the things that have happened to me… but it's too damned hard!

I know that he's hiding so much from me, and it hurts. He's not even attempting to let me in on anything.

I screamed into my arms, the noise coming out muffled. "My mission for tomorrow is to find out what the hell is going on with Seth." I mumbled quietly.

* * *

**Well, hey guys... Alright, I feel VERY guilty about not updating for so long, but a lot of shit has been happening to me lately, and I'm busy with my girlfriend and bla-bla, ya'll get the gist! So once again I'm sorry, and I'll try and update sooner! **

**Next, I want to mention the wonderful Swimming cutie xoxo! This girl is amazing! She is a great friend, helps me out with all of my stories loads, reviews and reads everything, and also betad this chapter in like twenty minutes! So everyone clap for her and go read her stories, because they are amazing as well! **

**Okay, I want to plead to everyone to please review! I love to get people's feedback and see if anybody likes this story! Also, I'm not entirely sure, but Gwilla MIGHT find out about Seth's secret next chapter!**

**So once again, it would be awesome if people could review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	10. India

**Chapter Ten – India **

"Gwen, dinner, darling!" my mother's voice screeched up the hallway, signaling the most dreaded part of my day. I heard my brothers leave their own rooms, mumbling something under their breaths. It wasn't until I heard their feet down the hallway that I myself stood, brushing myself off.

The stairs creaked as I came down. Making my way slowly to the dining room, I wondered what my mom had planned tonight. My mouth fell open in shock as I stepped into the room, looking around to see all that she had done.

There was purple _everywhere_ in our dining room. _Everywhere_. Sparkles covered what looked like a silky surface, and the fabric was draped over plants and pictures, statues and frames… Even my mom's prized family photo, which she wouldn't let anyone stare at for more than ten seconds before launching into her overly-detailed life story.

"Oh, my… she's lost it." I mumbled to Fone, on my right. He was staring at the room, dumbfounded as well.

Our table was pushed off into a corner, purple draping also covering it. Instead, there were seven purple sitting pillows surrounding a mat. And of _course_, the mat was purple too.

"Rissa! And my four babies!" My mother sighed suddenly, entering the room with a dramatic wave of her hands. I shrank back from her, crossing my arms indignantly. Of course, she greeted Rissa separately, but not us.

"Mom, what is all this? I mean, not that it's not _great_." Fone said, giving mom a big, fake grin; which she took happily, "But usually you just do a themed meal and sometimes dress up. This is… more than usual." Fone shifted uncomfortably as he finished, but mom, as usual; was oblivious.

"Oh, darling, you need to learn to live a little. Now sit and I'll bring out all the food! You don't have to help, because I want this to be special for you _all_!" she squealed, buzzing excitedly. We all looked at each, our faces pale.

"Ah, shit. This can't be good." Breno mumbled, placing a hand over his forehead, seemingly stressed. I sighed, plumping down on a pillow uncomfortably.

"Well, just wait till dad tries to sit down." I smirked, leaning back on my hands for balance. They all chuckled at the thought, also taking places around the mat. They left open the two head places, where mom and dad had always sat.

My father entered just then, giving an audible sigh as he looked around, before lowering himself to the floor with some difficulty. At our amused faces, he glared, daring with his eyes for one of us to say anything about it.

My mother was just finishing things up, perfecting every plate, before she finally settled on her own seat, clapping her hands excitedly. "Now, before you eat, your father and I have some very happy news for everyone!" she sang; a happy glint in her eye. For some reason, I just knew that what they were about to say, wouldn't be good.

"You're all wondering what I am going to say, I am sure, and also curious to why I put all of my decorating skills to work today… _Well_, you see, we are moving… to _India_!" She giggled, clapping her hands again.

Rissa, who had previously been tuning out the conversation, froze, dropping her phone which she had been texting on. Fone and Jaja had looks of shock on their face as well, though they had been sneaking food off of our mother's well prepared dishes. Pieces of some weird looking meat were hanging out of their half-open mouths.

Breno's face was stoic, his mouth pressed into a firm line as he glared at the space ahead of him. I, on the other hand, was panicking. _Seth_… He popped into my mind without my own accord. A flurry of emotions ran through me. My face fell into a blank stare as I tried to take into account what they were.

"Isn't it just _fantastic_?" she beamed happily. A thick silence fell over the table, and she looked around in confusion, blinking a couple times. "What's wrong? Moving to India is going to be such a lovely experience. And it's not like we'll move in the middle of the year… No, no, no! We'll be moving in July, four months from now! So don't you fret about anything, Crisole Margaret Lynn! You can finish off your senior year, and go wherever you want for college, okay?" my mother assured her, patting Rissa's hand.

Rissa now had a look of relief on her face, and bent down to grab her phone, continuing to text. "And what about _our_senior year mom?" Fone suddenly spoke up, talking slowly.

"What do you mean, dear?" she asked, now piling food onto our plates absentmindedly, a far off look on her face.

"I mean, we still have to finish our senior year, not just Rissa! And why exactly are we moving? I mean, dad has a job here, and so do you!" Fone said, his tone getting angrier and louder by each word. I folded and refolded my hands on my lap, trying not to get angry at my mother's incompetence.

"Well, first of all, we're moving because your father's company is branching out, and they're opening new factories all _over_! So when an opportunity came up, I just had to take it! I mean, it sounds so fun and exciting, doesn't it? And besides, baby, none of you have finished your junior year yet, much less began your senior!" she said, as if all this was just _wonderful_, and that it was absolutely _ridiculous_ that we would question this great event.

Fone's face was now completely red, and I could tell he was about to burst at the seams.

"Mother! Won't you listen? We've gone to school here all of our FUCKING lives! We don't want to switch freaking countries on our last year of high school! Frick, and dad! What the hell were you thinking? Letting her move us to India? Do you have any idea what this would do to _us_? Leaving everything we know behind! God! Why can't you just fucking grow up and not let het take control of you? I'm so freaking sick of you!"

Fone's words came out with malice and hatred, most of the words directed at our father. My face was red as I avoided looking up; all I could hear was the quiet breathing of everyone as they let Fone's words sink in.

Finally, I heard my father, with minor difficulty, rise to his feet. "Forthden Kristopher Hawtmin. Leave the table, _now_." Finally, I peaked through my eyelashes to look at Fone, his face still red with anger, though I could see guilt hanging off his eyes as he glanced at our parents.

"Fine, I'm going to Sherman's then." He muttered, stalking away.

"Forthden! I meant that you have to go to your room!" My father said gruffly, angrily. There was a slight pause, before the footsteps kept going. We heard a door open, and I flinched when it slammed. I carefully hugged my legs to my stomach, rocking back and forth slowly.

This couldn't be happening… Right when Breno and I made up, and all the stitches in our family were healed, we fell apart again. Only this time, it wasn't my fault, which meant I could do nothing about it.

"Oh, now the whole meal is ruined! And I just can't comprehend the fact that you children aren't excited," mom let out a little sigh, looking on the verge of tears, "But I'm sure you'll all come around!" she suddenly brightened grinning at us all.

Rissa, still in her own little world, sat there, not really caring because she wasn't involved, and I couldn't help but be disappointed in her. I thought that she was better then this, that she was less self-centered than that. But I suppose not.

"No mom, none of us will. We're not going. We don't care if we'll be homeless. We're not going to leave with you and dad. We're just _not_." Breno said the first words he spoke all night. They came out slowly, carefully. Like he was thinking through everything he said, which I'm sure he was. And then, Jaja and Breno got up, looking straight at me.

And then, with my chin held high, I stood as well, choosing my brothers over my sister, and the people who'd raised me.

We hoped that mom would somehow give up on this, that she would just forget about it and continue living a happy life here. But we also knew that was very unlikely. Our mother was outgoing, scatterbrained, naïve, and many more things. Our father was so much in love; he would follow her to the end of the earth. She wouldn't give up on anything if she her mind to it. She loved us more than anything, but now that she set her heart on India, she would leave us behind to get to it. She's done it before, why couldn't she do it again?

"Please, please don't do this, my babies!" our mother's voice called after us as me started up the stairs. Sighing, we didn't even flinch. Thoughts kept fluttering around my mind… Like, how and where were we going to live?

"I have to leave." I said suddenly, not looking at either of my brothers.

"Where are you going?" Breno asked, curiously, though I could detect an edge of nervousness. I suppressed a groan, shifting my weight to my other foot. Was he ever going to trust me again?

"Just to Seth's house… I'll be back soon." I felt tears fill my eyes up, and tried desperately to keep them down. "What are we going to do? I mean, where are we going to live?" I choked, pressing a hand against my mouth to keep myself from sobbing.

"Gwen… Gwilla, look at me." Jaja's said softly, and I tilted my tear stained head up, looking into his eyes. "Mom isn't heartless. When we stay, and she goes, she won't let us starve on the street. I promise you, we'll all take care of you." He whispered, hugging me. I closed my eyes, falling into his embrace. I liked that idea, a lot.

* * *

Seth's house was the normal La Push residential type, smallish and kind of run down, painted what was supposed to make it look cutesy-bright, but what was actually weird looking against the gray sky. I walked to the door, walking quickly. I heard several brisk footsteps before the door whisked open, to show a delighted Seth.

"Gwen! Hell, what are you doing here?" he grinned. I couldn't help but smile at his floppy grin, which lit up his whole face.

"I just wanted to visit. There was this big blow-up with my mom, and you know how she is…" I trailed off as his face turned sympathetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gwen. Come in, my sister's… out, for another two hours or so, and my mom's visiting Billy Black." He led me to his living room, where a few chairs and sunk-in couches, blankets draped over everything, were placed haphazardly around. He pulled me down to the couch, suddenly having a far away look as he played with my hands.

"Okay… okay. I've gotta do this." He whispered, closing his eyes, as if in defeat.

"Gotta do what?" I asked, confused.

"I have to tell you that… that…" he seemed to be having trouble getting it out, and I was suddenly sent in a panic. Was he going to leave me? Break his promise again?

"Wait, no Gwilla, I'll never leave you. Don't worry about that. I just… Alright, you know the legends, like, the Quileute ones?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow. Duh, I knew the legends. Growing up in La Push, even if you weren't Quileute, you knew about at least some of the old legends.

"Well… Uh, you know the ones about where our ancestors turned into wolves?" Again, I nodded. "Well, honey, they're true. I'm a werewolf."

After that, everything blacked out.

* * *

**Well, hufflo to everyone!! Kay, so I typed this up real quick, so everyone needs to applaud for me please! Ha, just kidding... you don't need to clap, but it would be awesome if ya'll could drop a reivew!!**

**I want to thank my friend and beta, Swimming cutie xoxo! She got this done really quick, and reads and reviews all my stuff... She is amazing, and you all really do need to clap for her!**

**One more thing, I have to warn you that the next chapter may be very angsty. A shit load of drama happens, which kina pisses me off because I'm in a pretty fucking happy mood! **

**Anyway... I won't get to post for a while, because I have to type chappies for my other stories, and my girlfirned insists that I spend much too much time on the computer... Pss-ah, what gave ya that idea Kimmy? ;D**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	11. Truth Ringing Through Every Syllable

**Chapter Eleven – Truth Ringing Through Every Syllable**

There was a weird buzzing in my ears as I stirred awake, like I had a major headache. And, I realized with chagrin, I did. "Ugh…" I groaned softly, reaching up to rub my forehead. Suddenly, a very warm hand started to rub my arm, almost soothingly, and I jerked, surprised.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Asked a deep, sexy voice… _Wait, who the hell is that, hmm, better open my eyes. But shit, they're really heavy. Damn it, why did he wake me up? _I thought, my mind jumbled. "Oh, come on Gwilla, you gotta wake up!" the sexy voice pleaded, and suddenly I recognized it as Seth's.

With a blush I opened my eyes slowly, embarrassed that I thought his voice was sexy. Relief flooded his features as my eyes trailed across his face to meet his own eyes… I was lost in the two deep, dark seas within seconds, and it was only the slight panic in those seas that brought me back to reality.

"Gwen are you okay? Crap, I shouldn't have told you… I shouldn't have said anything yet." He whispered softly, almost as if he was in pain. For a moment, I was confused as to what he was referring to but with brutal force the memory of what he had recently told me hit me like a cement block.

My lungs seemed to light on fire, collapsing and closing in… I struggled to breathe, pressing myself against the couch to get as far away from… _him_ as possible. As my struggle to stay calm continued, I could hardly bring myself to think it of the fact that Seth, my savior, the man who was helping me so much through my struggles… is a werewolf. A _monster._

"Gwen… are you alright?" he asked after a moment, shocked I think, of my reaction. I found this absolutely absurd! Who wouldn't react this way? Some people may think that Seth was crazy, that he was lying.

But when he said those words, our eyes met and he spoke each word with such sincerity… truth ringing through every syllable. I swallowed hard as he repeated the question, and then moved his hand towards me, as if to rub my shoulder soothingly.

With a high-pitched yelp, I jumped off of the couch, tripping backwards over my feet as I fought a strange pull, moving away from him… from my Seth. "You… you don't touch!" I warned, my voice coming out as much of a warning as I could make it. Unfortunately I could hear its quiver as well as its silent strength.

Seth's face exploded into pain as he took another hesitant step towards me, his arm outstretched as if he was merely just reaching to brush a loose strand of hair out of my eyes. But I was too far away, putting too much difference between us.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, and I could feel the sweat on my hands. Fear boiled into me, and I shook all over as I snatched my jacket, tugging it on me in a second. My mind seemed to be frozen… How could Seth be a monster? How?

Why would a guy as gentle as him want to kill people, want to kill anything? Did he want to hurt me? Was that his plan all along, to allure me into him and his fake love, and then attack, as if I was some game to him?

I backed away, out of the door, and then turned, and started to run.

With each pounded step on the pavement, I felt relief, and yet, and oncoming sense of dread in me. Relief, because I was putting as much space between him, a man who possibly wanted to hurt me, and me. I closed my eyes briefly as I ran, whishing away all that was wrong in my life.

For one second, Drew had never entered my life, which meant that Breno had never walked in on me, and also meant that we had never fought. I hadn't been introduced to any form of drug, never once snuck in drunk, never done half the things Drew had pressured me so persistently to do… I wished my mother's breezy, selfish attitude away… and I didn't have to move away. I even wished Seth away, so he couldn't add to my pain. I took a deep breath as I stopped in front of the beach, leaning against a tree.

By listening hard, I could already hear all the dopers and stoners hard at work. Quite suddenly, I found myself walking to a slightly familiar place. Usually, Drew had taken me to Jittery and Jaws, but sometimes he'd take me to these other people… They didn't seem to be too concerned with their names, and they were Mallory, Carson, and Deanna. They mostly stuck together, and dealt the drugs, but there were more than ten people who came and hung out with them, buying stuff until their pockets were empty.

And as I stepped into the clearing, there were a few that glanced up at me, but I ignored them, choosing to step straight toward Mallory. I saw a white joint stuck between her fingers, and she smirked as she saw me.

"You look familiar… Hey, weren't you one of Drew's hook-ups? Whatcha doin' here? Don't ya have a regular dealer? Or did he get busted?" she asked, squinting at me. I swallowed, throwing her a small glare.

"No, I just don't wanna go to the people I normally go to. And I haven't talked with Drew in ages. Just gimme a joint and freaking hurry." I said through my teeth. Her eyes widened slightly, and she smirked, shaking her head.

"Fine. Whaddya want?" she hissed.

"I don't _care_. Just give me something to get me mellow."

"Fine, whatever. But cha better be nicer to me if ya want more. I'll give you this first one cheap, since we like our customers to come back." Mallory gestured to her and her friends before reaching into her pocket, drawing out an already prepared joint. She sniffed it, as though breathing in oxygen.

As I watched her prepare it, I couldn't help but let my eyes focus in on it. It had been a while since I'd smoked one, and also a while since I'd craved one… But right now, it seemed like it was all I could do. All I wanted.

"Here, now give me my money." Mallory hissed as she let me take it, holding out her hand expectantly. I stuffed my hand inside my pocket, counting every dollar before handing it to her with chagrin. I was running seriously low on cash…

I plopped next to a Quileute girl with long, black hair before holding it into my mouth, taking a long drag. I could feel the uncomfortable sensation, as though wanting me to cough, but quickly inhaled and then exhaled, breathing out the sweet drug in a fast motion. The taste was still on my tongue, dancing around my taste buds and making me feel tingly.

I took a few more drags, my mind getting lighter and fuzzier with each one. Finally, when I felt good enough, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and then opening them.

I squinted, trying to make out the people around me… but couldn't. It was like someone had slipped wax paper over my eyelids. "Ooh, ah…" the girl next to me suddenly smiled, letting her head fall back onto a tree with a thump.

I slowly turned to look at her, suddenly very interested in who she was. My brain seemed to be stuck on why she would come here, but finally it registered that she probably wanted some stuff too. And, I noticed, she had a joint stuck between her fingers as well.

"What're you staring at?" she whispered, arching an eyebrow. Her voice was scratchy, and I could make out dark, dark rings under her eyes.

"I was staring at you, actually." I said back, folding my arms across my chest. She snorted, shaking her head as if all this was comical.

"Jesus, kid. You seem like my kind of friend. What's your name?" the girl asked, trying to settle straighter, craning her neck as though trying to get a better look at me.

"Gwen." I said after a moment, coughing once after taking another hit. She thought this over for a second, nodding slightly.

"Well, my name's Brooke." She breathed, before closing her eyes, and leaning against the tree. "Just so you know yur kind of pretty. You could be fucking like hell right now…" she trailed off, as if expecting an explanation. After she nudged me very hard with her foot, I sighed.

"Just broke up with someone… kind of." I whispered.

"Ya wanna tell me what 'kind of' is s'possed to mean?" she asked.

"I don't know if I was exactly with him or not in the first place. It's complicated." I mumbled. "Plus, my parents are going to move to freaking India, and leave me alone with my controlling brothers." I groaned.

"How will you manage _that_?" came her quiet response.

"They're probly' gonna send us checks, considering they wouldn't leave us with nothin'." I said.

"Ah, okay. So why're yur brothers so controlling? Both my younger and older don't give a damn about any of the stuff I do." She slurred, her voice getting real low and angry. I swallowed, about to say something, when my mind slowly registered something else.

"Ah, shit… They're gonna be worried 'bout where I am now! Frick, I gotta go." I moaned, but still didn't move from my spot on the ground. She gradually turned her head, as if moving too fast would hassle her too greatly.

"You comin back tomorra?" she croaked, opening her eyes real wide and cocking her head to the side.

"Yep, definitely." I nodded to her, and then attempted to stand smoothly, but stumbled a bit. Mumbling curses under my breath, I glided out of the area and then left the forest.

For the first time, I noticed how pretty the lights were and how they had such a glow around them. The serene feeling in me seemed to melt away the cold weather, and I didn't hurry coming home. Everything around me seemed to blur as I came to the house, staring at the front door for the longest time.

My breaths seemed to pound inside my ears, my heart thumping wildly. I was expecting… something. My mind was stuck as to what it was, and my mind was spinning. And then, like a bullet, someone jumped on me, sending me tumbling to the ground.

My head slammed against a step, and my back hit the edge of the banister as I made contact with the pavement. Pain erupted in my side as I groaned loudly, rubbing my back. "Ow." I whispered.

"Gwen? What the fuck, girlfriend? Whenever I jump you, you usually stay straight-upright!" I heard Mica scream into my year, grinning ear to ear.

_Oh_. Duh, I had forgotten… Mica was coming down for the weekend. She got off me eventually, cocking her head to the side as if to inspect me. "Oh, sweet thing, I think your hair got silkier! But wait… oh scrap… You're totally done in!" she giggled after a second, using one of her stupid names for being high.

"Shut it, please." I said after a second. She rolled her eyes, pulling forward to peck me on the lips. For once, I didn't squirm under her kiss. I was a little surprised at myself… usually I snapped away, mega uncomfortable.

"Wow, Hun. Those drugs _really_ made you mellow. Usually you freak when my attraction for you comes too strong." She smirked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, stepping around her. Mica being bi-sexual was something everybody had always known, _everybody_. (Well, apparently everybody except for Marvin) She was eccentric, and if she got happy for someone, she'd kiss them…

It scared a lot of people away, but I found it quite amusing when it wasn't I. Not that I have any problems with it, it's just that I don't like girls.

"Gwilla, you realize that I've been waiting here for like, an hour? What gives?" she demanded, popping the door open and stepping in. "Doesn't your mother make your curfew like, eleven?" she frowned.

"Well what time is it?" I asked her skeptically. She scoffed, rolling her eyes at me.

"It's almost midnight."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I guess I maybe should have come in earlier." I shrugged it off, the drugs still hard at work to make me stop caring.

"O-kay, Anyway, wanna go bashing? You said Seth Clearwater, correct?" she asked me. I shut the door behind us and flicked the porch light on, and was slightly startled. Mica was… unique. To some, hair may seem like something to pride over, getting it cut but never changing its natural color.

But things were the opposite with Mica, she liked to stand out. She'd died hair black with red, orange, green, bubble-gum blond, red, and much more since she was thirteen, the time she moved here.

No one really knows what her true hair color is. Even before I really became friends with her, I knew who she was from her hair. And now, she was standing before me with the whitest hair you could imagine, with light purple highlights stroked through it.

"First of all, wow. Your hair… looks _amazing_," you also had to be careful about what you said on it, she was ultra sensitive, "Second of all, no. I changed my mind on bashing." I blinked slowly as I stumbled my way up the stairs, ignoring Jaja's questioning look in the hallway.

"Aw… you suck. I was looking forward to it. But _fine_. We won't." she pouted, sticking her lower lip out.

"Sorry, Mic. I'm in a horrible mood, and honestly don't think bashing will help me. In fact, I think it will help me feel worse." I sighed, again tripping over my feet. Her eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head.

"Oh, babe. I'm really sorry. I'll stay overnight tonight, make you feel better." She smiled gently, squeezing my arm. I grinned at her gratefully, and she led me to my room, guiding me with my elbow. Rissa was no where in sight as we stepped in, and for that I was grateful.

"Lay down, I'll be with ya in a second," she mumbled distractedly, blushing as she stepped into the hall.

I didn't even wonder what she was doing as I settled into the covers, letting the exhaustion from today overcome me and lull me into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Really sorry about not updating, things have been hectic at my house with twelve family members, and now, TWO on the way! I don't know if you already know (you do if you look at my profile or read any of my other stories) but it's been on my mind ever since I found out!**

**Anyway, I really want to thank my outstanding beta, Swimming cutie xoxo! This girl is one of the most amazing writers on this whole damn websites, reviews like crazy, and despite both of our tendancies to get caught up in something else, we've managed to become good friends! So go check her out, she's on my favorites list!**

**So people, review review review! I want to thank the few that did review, though! You all rock!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	12. And I Love Him

**Chapter Twelve – And I Love Him**

I felt unusually strange waking up, and noticed right away why… There was a body pressed against, snoring away. Looking to my left, I saw Mica, and instantly remembered the other night. With a groan, I tried to slip out from under her, but she moaned, and then rolled further on top of me.

Irritated, I squirmed until I finally managed to get part of her off of me. Suddenly jerking back, she rolled off of me fully and onto the floor, landing with a caught breath and an _oof_!

"Hey!" I heard her whine after a moment, sticking her head over the side of the bed with a glare, "That was so mean! I was sleep very, _very_ peacefully!" she growled, standing up.

I rolled my eyes, smirking as she slid into the bed next to me again. "You were lying on top of me." I shrugged.

"Well, forgive me if I get cold whilst sleeping." She scoffed as she sat on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly picking at some lint on her pants.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said after a moment, sighing again as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's perfectly fine, babe!" she gushed after a mere second of silence, throwing her arms around me. I patted her back awkwardly before gently prying her off.

"Hey," I said, something suddenly reoccurring to me, "what did you do last night?" I asked her, curious. She blushed. Yeah, Mica, as in my best friend, _blushed_.

"Oh… um. What are you even talking about?" she scoffed, leaning back on the bed. I raised my eyebrows at her, cocking my head to the side.

"You know, right before I fell asleep." I said, suspicious now. She looked to the side, like she was avoiding my gaze before answering.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you. But only cause you're my best friend." She sighed dramatically, as though this was the most difficult thing in the world and she couldn't believe I was asking her to do this.

"Okay, okay, get on with it." I rolled my eyes.

"I kind of… _just might_, like Jaja. But only a bit." She giggled, putting a hand over her mouth at my horrified expression.

"Oh, my _god_! What… what about Marvin?" A light spray of red colored her cheeks before she bit her lip.

"Oh, um, him. Yeah, I don't know if that's gonna work out anymore. I mean, he's nice and all, but he's lost his… appeal." She said casually, as if we were talking about the weather, rather the man she's been in love with since ninth grade.

"His appeal? Are kidding? And why does it have to by my fricking brother?" I made a face, shaking my head. She looked hurt by my comment, playing with her hands.

"Sorry." She said, but her blush worsened, "But um, this is the thing, I think we're going to go out." She said softly, wincing at the expression that crossed my face.

"What? _Are you freaking kidding_?" I screeched, my face turning pink. She slapped a hand over my mouth, motioning to the still snoring Rissa. With a warning glance, she removed her hand. I sucked in, trying to gather my thoughts.

"When… I mean, when did this happen?" I demanded. How long had this been going on?

"Uh… about six months ago. When I was still here." she said guiltily, avoiding eye contact. I was shocked into silence, and then hot tears of hurt sprung into my eyes.

"I just… I can_not_ believe you and Jaja would go behind my back. He is my freaking brother. You could have at least given me a hint! Something!" A tear escaped my eyes then, trailing down my face. "How could you do this to me? You hid this from me for six months! And you cheated on Marvin! God, what the hell is your problem?" I hissed at her, my jaw set. Hurt was pooling in my chest, like water filling a well.

"Wait, Gwen, you don't get it! Jaja and I are in love! Anything I had with Marvin pales in comparison! We both get that, it's just I haven't seen Marvin, and I won't break up with him over the phone!" she said desperately, clasping my hands in hers. I met her eyes and saw them pleading me to understand, to say that all is forgiven.

"_No, I can't._" I whispered back, so quietly Mica didn't hear. "I'm… I can't… I have to go!" I screeched finally, ripping my hands away from hers. I leaped from the bed, throwing clothes around until finally finding some clean ones, throwing them on in a hustle.

"Gwen, where are you going?" she asked me, her voice sad as she watched me.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I said icily, turning back once more in the doorway. "Have fun with my brother," I hissed before slamming the door, stomping down the stairways. I paused in the doorway to the bathroom, and my heart hammered uneasily. Listening intently, I heard no sign of footsteps, so I slipped inside, digging through a drawer until I found my razor.

Sitting on the edge of the toilet, I cut a little slit on my arm, sliding it over and up, until blood started to drip out. I caught my breath, closing my eyes as I felt that head rush, the feeling of focusing on the cut and only that.

I didn't stop there, though; I was suddenly craving that feeling more, like a drug. Licking my chapped lips, I did it again and again, once more on wrist, a couple more times on my arms… Finally, when spatters of blood were running down my arm in directions, I counted the cuts I'd made; six, I stopped. More tears whirred themselves out, rolling down my face softly.

I ran water over them, wincing at the sting. I put on a brave face, though, and pressed toilet paper to them until all the bleeding stopped. Flushing the paper down the toilet, I rolled my sleeves up, holding them up with my wrists.

I eased the door opened, glancing around in the hallway before stepping out. I walked down the hall, before throwing the door open; barely pausing to shut it behind me as I stepped outside.

Rage and pain fought inside of me as I jogged to no where, deciding I didn't care where I ended up anymore.

Seth, Mica, Jaja, my parents… they'd all turned on me. What the hell was I going to do?

**~*~*~**

As I approached the beach, I tuned all the noise around me out, focusing on the dim water lazily pushing up against the sand. Slowly, I walked to its edge. Sticking a toe in, I found it was freezing. Curling my toes, I wished I had thought to grab tennis shoes. I only had my flimsy flip-flops.

"Are you cold?" a soft voice asked behind me, a touch of worry echoing through it. I jumped, startled, before spinning around wide-eyed.

"What… the hell." I finished the sentence in a whisper, suddenly wishing that I didn't have tears streaming down my cheeks, and that my hair wasn't a tangled mess. Seth was standing in front of me, shirtless. His muscles gleamed in the small amount of light the clouds allowed to pass through, making my heart sputter unevenly.

"Gwen… I know that… I shouldn't have said anything that early. I'm really sorry. But you have to believe me." He whispered, casting his eyes downward. More fury than ever bubbled to the surface, and my ears turned red.

"BELIEVE YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY? Wait, I guess you ARE!" I screamed at him, causing him to wince, almost in… pain? I ignored it, waiting for a response.

"I can… show you." He said after a moment of silence, and my body froze. I flushed, looking at my fingernails. And then I really thought of his statement.

"WHAT? Are you kidding? No, no! You'll kill me!" I screamed, backing up a little into the water. His face exploded with pain as he stared at me for a moment.

"Gwen, do you really remember the legends? Because we don't kill people. We protect them. From vampires." His words were coaxing and slow, like he was speaking to a child. My face reddened.

"Fine," I sneered, "show me." He smiled encouragingly, reaching out a hand. I stared at it for a while, before raising my hand and clasping his. As I held on, a part of me seemed to lock in place, a finality ringing through me that I couldn't quite place.

He led me to the forest, leading me deeper and deeper in. At last, he stopped, putting his hands up. "Okay, sweetie, I need you to stay completely calm… Also, close your eyes." He added on, almost as an afterthought. My doubts were suddenly wavering, my defense weakening… Was he actually going to try and 'show' me? Or is he actually…

"Why? I mean, why do I have to close my eyes?" I retaliated, blinking.

"Because I… I have to strip," he said slowly, reddening. I blushed deeply, appalled.

"What! Why?" I gasped, covering my mouth. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"Because I have to phase into a wolf. I don't want to ruin another pair of shorts, my mom'll kill me." He said smoothly, as if the destruction of his clothes was everyday conversation. I looked at him with a look of horror on my face, and he sighed, looking ruefully at his shorts.

"Fine, I have an extra pair around my ankle anyway." He said sadly. Then his neck snapped up, squinting at me. "Gwen, you have to promise me, you have to swear, that you will not move from this spot. I'm going over there," he pointed, "about ten feet away. You can even back up a little if you want. Again, don't come near me. I'll come close to you, if I should." He said carefully, speaking to me as though this was the most important thing in the world. I swallowed, my throat going tight. Was he really that dangerous?

"Okay." I whispered quietly, looking pointedly away from him. He smiled at me softly one more time before gently squeezing my arms, walking away.

He was ten feet away, like he said, and then he began to shake. At first, it was only a little, but with each passing second it grew, until finally his edges were blurring. And then, like an explosion, he… well, morphed. There's no other word for it.

Fur seemed to erupt from his skin, his nose lengthening until finally it was a snout, and then; he was a wolf. A big wolf. Actually, the hugest freakin' wolf I've ever seen.

My heart sputtered unevenly, and for a moment, I was sure I was at the beginning of a heart attack, but I calmed myself down, falling against a tree for support. The bark scraped my skin, and my breath again got caught in my throat. Dizziness floated around in my head as I stared hard at the sandy wolf that was Seth.

The huge body took a hesitant step forward, and I made a choking noise in my throat, throwing my hands up to cover my face, afraid he would attack me. I peeked through my fingers to meet his eyes, surprised to read that he was hurt from my reaction.

A tear trailed down my face, and I rubbed it away. Was I really afraid of Seth, though? So far, it didn't look like he was going to hurt me, in fact, it seemed like he cared about me a lot.

No, no, I don't think I'm afraid of him. "Go… go back into a human." I whispered after a second, my voice raspy as I tried to shake back the tears threatening to spill over. Instantly, he disappeared behind a tear, and my stomach lurched, thinking for a moment that he was leaving me alone in the forest, but soon enough I remembered he would be naked.

A naked Seth made my mouth run, my vagina suddenly twitch with a weird anticipation. I blushed red, staring at my hands. I was shamed I felt those things towards him, there's no way he felt them towards me… right?

"Gwen, you okay?" I heard his voice, tentative, ask me. I couldn't speak then, a horrible sensation crawling over my skin. I opened my mouth, and then closed it, at a loss.

Finally, I nodded slowly, motioning for him to come forward. "I am… shocked. And feel awful." I murmured slowly, the tears finally releasing themselves. Seth automatically lent forward, pulling me into his arms.

"Sweetie, don't feel bad. Your reaction honestly wasn't the worst one. It really wasn't." he said quietly, staring at me hard. I blushed, shaking my head in an angry motion.

"I was horrific to you, and you were telling the truth! I mean, you were pouring your heart out, and there I was, shooting you down. I promise, I'll believe you, whatever you tell me, I promise." I closed my eyes, hugging him tightly.

"Umm…" he whispered, suddenly staring guiltily at the ground. I raised an eyebrow at him, groaning a bit.

"Don't even tell me there's more." I said slowly, a sinking feeling brewing in my stomach. His face screwed up, like he tasted something sour.

"Yes, there is. Remember all of the legends?" I nodded, confirming that I did. "Well, do you know imprinting?" he asked. My whole body whirred nervously. I knew what imprinting is, the tie that bonds a wolf to one girl forever. They love her unconditionally, she is their whole world.

"Yes, I know what imprinting is." I attempted to say evenly, but my voice betrayed me as it jumped a few octaves. He took a deep breath, massaging my hands silently.

"Well, I imprinted… on you." He said. His face was tense as he scanned me for a reaction. My mouth formed an O as my body froze, heart pounding out of my chest erratically.

"Gwilla, sweetie? Are you… alright?" he asked worriedly after a moment. Tears filled my eyes as a sob threatened to spill over my throat.

"Seth… I thought that… I mean, I don't know if… if I can like you that way. Yet, I mean. M-maybe someday…" I said awkwardly, trying not to hurt his feelings. It was scary, knowing that I meant so much to him…

"Shh, shh! Its okay, baby. It's okay. You don't have to cry, alright? We don't have to be in that relationship." He soothed me, nestling me into his chest. I let out a hiccup, trying to suppress my sobs.

"R-really?" I whimpered.

"Yes, really. There's another imprint, between a guy a little older than me, and a two year old." My stomach dropped to my feet. That was… sick, disgusting. "Wait, Hon, it's not what you think. Quil has never thought of her that way. And he won't, until she's ready. And I promise you, I won't, until you're ready. I will be whatever you want me to be, okay? I am yours, you are mine." My eyes connected with his as he said these words, and I was trapped within them.

"O-okay." I whispered silently, and then hugged him back, hard as I could. My arms hooked onto him and right then, I knew, that he was going to be there for me, no matter what. And I love him.

* * *

**Heyla! Wow, I am SO sorry for not updating. It's just that I've been extremely busy with the new babies, and all in life. I swear I'm trying my hardest, on my life! **

**I want to thank my exceptoinal beta, Swimming cutie xoxo! She's amazing, and a very dear friend. Thanks hun!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	13. As Are You

**Chapter Thirteen – As Are You**

I just sat in his lap, eyes closed. Everything felt so… right. The way he ever so gently held me, like I was the most fragile thing in the world. I looked at him and smiled, still in a bit of stunned disbelief. I felt stupid that I'd gotten so worked about it; so, so stupid.

"Seth, so… I mean, what can you do? I mean, do you guys fly or something?" I asked, a little part of me getting excited. It would be freaking awesome if he could fly, you must admit. He laughed at that, his head thrown back with a grin.

"No, Gwen. We don't fly… Ah, we can run extremely fast… Like, if we went at full speed, you wouldn't be able to see me. Let's see, we have super hearing, can talk very fast, our temperatures are abnormally hot… There's a bunch of stuff. But the coolest part is most definitely morphing into a giant wolf." At this he grinned, winking at me.

"We recently had this huge battle, with vamps and everything. I defeated one by myself," he puffed his chest as he said, his grin growing wider. My eyes, though, widened.

"By yourself? Holy crap, how were you able to do that? Did you get hurt? Are there any scars? Are you freaking insane?" I asked in a rush, sudden panic sinking in. He rolled his eyes, stroking my arm.

"Calm down, baby. Another perk of being a wolf is that we have super fast healing abilities. A giant cut from a knife would heal in seconds." He said with a shrug, "Besides, I didn't get hurt anyway." I sighed though, shaking my head a little.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" I asked a little apprehensively. He avoided my eyes before nodding slowly.

"Yes, Jacob Black. I'm sure you know who that is. He saved another wolf, my sister actually, and got his ribs crushed by a vamp. But he's recovering now." Seth said reassuringly at my alarmed look. I slumped into him again, hugging him tightly.

"Seth, I have to go." I said suddenly. He looked at me in confused surprise, "Why?"

"I had this fight with one of my friends. It was very uncomfortable, and we're extremely close. I need to make emends with her." I sighed, brushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes. He studied me for a moment before cocking his head to the side.

"Babe, what was the fight about?" he asked, massaging my hand gently.

"I just… She's been sleeping with my brother for months, and she never told me. Plus, she's been supposedly dating this guy for like, four years. I'm just kind of disappointed, betrayed that she didn't trust me enough to inform me of her… affair." I stumbled for the correct words.

I was surprised at how easy it was, opening up to Seth. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest.

"That's rough baby." He whispered. Somehow, those three simple words made me feel so much better, and I stood, pulling him up gently. He grabbed me and held on, I let his bare, hot chest warm me as I leaned into him one more time before turning around, waving as I left.

"I'll call you in a couple hours!" I called over my shoulders.

"Oh, Gwen, wait! Can you come to the beach today, around twelve? We're going to have a bonfire and I want you to meet my brothers!" he yelled.

I stopped, turning back a little, "Yes, of course I'll come!" I grinned at him, winking a little. He knew that I loved those fires. And then I turned back around, continuing to walk.

I looked behind me a couple times, and could still see him standing there, just watching me… watching me go.

**~*~*~**

**Mica POV**

As I watched her tear out of the room, an unusual burst of regret and sympathy ran through me. Gwen was my best friend, and I loved her so much. But she was so delicate; I could hardly stand it sometimes. When I rescued her from those prep bitches, I had no idea what I'd been getting into.

I wouldn't change her for anything, of course, but sometimes I wish she could stay and face problems head on. With a sigh, I stood, picking a few pieces of lint off of my flannel pajama pants. I passed Gwen's mirror on my way to the door and grinned, stopping to peak at my reflection.

I waggled my eyebrows at myself, straightening out my white tank top. "Wha! Wha!" I cried as I sliced my hands through the air, checking to make sure I looked just as hot as a ninja. I giggled freely as I confirmed that I did indeed.

"Thank you, Mirror Mica, for making sure I look so damn attractive." I thanked my image.

"_What_ are you doing?" An incredulous voice asked, and I turned, laughing as I saw Jaja standing in the door. I walked to him unembarrassed, kissing him as passionately as possible.

"Did I just hear Gwen have a little… break down?" he asked carefully as I pulled away. With an irritated sigh, I pulled away while crossing my arms over my chest tight.

"I just told her about…" I paused. Jaja and I had agreed that when we first got together, we needed to wait to tell her. She was slipping into a dangerous place then, and hopefully she was stepping out of it day by day. "I told her about us, babe." I said in a strong voice. I knew I made the right decision; the longer we waited the madder she'd be. She would forgive us once she thought about it, I knew my Gwen, as did Jaja.

"You did _what_?" he hissed, eyes narrowing in slight anger. I rolled my eyes, making my way past him to his bedroom. He followed behind, fists in balls of anger.

"What in god's name were you thinking? She isn't in the place for that now!" he growled. I ignored this as I fell onto his mattress.

"Things would have gotten worse the longer we waited!" I sang patronizingly. He scowled, sitting beside me.

"Mi, you don't get it! She's very breakable now! Mom and dad are moving to India in the summer, and Rissa's going to college… Breno, Fone, and I will have to take care of her." he argued, which made my nostrils flare.

"Why can't she _help_ you out, instead of you three _taking care_ of _her_?" I scoffed at him with a flare. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You don't get it. She's my little sister… my little sister." He shook his head again, running his beefy hand through his hair.

"Well you know what, that's all fine and _good_, but I am so, _so_ sick of talking about Gwen… and you know I want you when you run your hand through your hair, so lets just do a quickie!" I said in a rush, leaping towards him. He looked taken off guard, but smiled, hooking his thumb over my shorts.

"Mmh, this is what I had in mind when I said that we could have some fun when Gwen's gone!" I murmured against his hot lips. He sighed against me, running a hand up and down my now bare thighs.

"When Gwilla's away, we will play!" he cackled seductively, and that was it. I ripped his shirt off, and he mine, before I dove in for another kiss, and we fell on the bed.

**~*~*~**

I gasped as I clutched the sheets around my bare chest, panting a little. "You, are amazing!" I beamed at him, licking my lips a little. He grinned at me, and rubbed against my thigh.

"As are you, my dear, as are you." He smiled. I giggled before sitting up, stretching.

"Well, she should be home any minute now. I suppose I should go." I said remorsefully. He pouted at me, leaning back with his lip jutted out sexily. I gulped a little, but turned, giving him a good picture of my ass as I bent to scoop up my pants, purposely leaving my thong for him to… enjoy.

I hopped into them before clipping on my bra, tugging on the tank. "So, you're gonna go commando?" he whispered, biting his lip. I giggled a little, wiggling my hips.

"You betcha!" I confirmed, flashing him a thumbs up. He pretended to faint and I threw a pillow from the floor at him with an eye roll.

"You know, you being so damned dramatic is not very appetizing. Ya'll need to work on your sex appeal," I informed him, attempting to keep a straight face. He just smirked, rolling over to cross his arms behind his head.

"Whatever, you're the one who wanted the quickie so bad, not me." At my disbelieving look, he relented, "Okay, so maybe I did want it, but you were the one who suggested it! You cannot deny that!" he shouted at me, pointing a finger. I again rolled my eyes, giving him a little wave before bowing out of the room.

I shut the door behind me, backing into the hall slowly. I chuckled as I turned around, but came face to face with someone's nose.

"Crap! Oh, my God Gwen! You scared the living shit out of me!" I accused with a mild glare. She sighed, blushing a little.

"I'm sorry, Mica. I mean, for everything… you shouldn't have… I mean, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that and ran away, even though I still think you should have told me." I smiled a little, taking a step toward her.

"It's okay, sweetie. I know I should have told you sooner. But you were so…" I tried to find the right word, without hurting her feelings. She winced anyway, nodding.

"I know, Mica," she said softly. I stepped forward, closing the space between us. Wrapping my arms around her, she gave a sigh of relief as she squeezed back.

"This, this is why you're my best friend." She said softly, and I let go, studying her big smile and happy demeanor.

"Wow, girl, what happened? Ya'll look so happy." Her expression turned slightly irate as she turned into her room, stepping into her closet to pick something out to wear.

"Why, whenever I am just ever so slightly happy, are you so surprised?" I smirked as she came out a second later, dressed in a yellow dress that I hadn't seen her even look at it months.

"Because, you dress like _that_." I said pointing to the dress. She blushed as she started to brush her hair.

"Well… things just got better with Seth in a lot of ways, okay? Um, also, I'm going to be gone for lunch, which is also why I'm dressing up a little. I want to be there by twelve." I stared at her for a moment, my eyes crossed angrily.

"You aren't going to take me, are you?" I accused. I clutched my chest in fake hurt and collapsed onto the bed. "Oh, Gwilla! Oh how you hurt me!" I choked, tears slipping out of my eyes. I suppressed a smile… I was improving my acting skills day by fucking day!

"Mica… alright, you can come for thirty minutes. That is it, okay?" she sighed after a minute. I shot up, a huge smile on my face.

"Thank you! I want to meet Seth, anyway! Plus, I want some alone time with your bro." I taunted her a little. She turned even more red that I would have imagined possible before busying herself with make-up.

"Well, uh, that's great. But you have to promise me you'll break up with Marvin." My smile fell immediately. I hated touchy situations with all my heart, and Marvin had indeed been my love for sophomore and freshman year.

"Gwen…" I said, my voice stressed.

"Mica, you can't just ignore him until he stops calling you. He'll be in more pain that way. You don't even really have to tell him you've been cheating on him so long. You have to do something, otherwise you can't go." She told me firmly, and I sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, I will. I'll break up with him." I grumbled, tossing my hair over my head. She sighed before turning back to the mirror, inspecting her reflection closely.

"Good," she sighed, "that's good."

* * *

**So, here's another chappie! Thanks to my wonderful beta, Swimming cutie xoxo! She's an amazing friend, plus, she writes fantastic stories!**

**Okay, I need to warn you guys that the drama is far from over. This is near the end of Eclipse, so Breaking Dawn will come. The same events will play out. And then, there's a twist. It has to do with an imprint, and Mica, but I won't tell you anymore!! ;D**

**I hope everyone will take the short time to review!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	14. Beginning of Another Truly Tragic Tale

**Chapter Fourteen – The Beginning of Another Truly Tragic Tale**

**Gwilla POV**

Mica was grumbling beside me, still upset after her breakup with Marvin only two hours ago.

"I mean, how the hell should I know that today was our freaking two and three month anniversary? Who even fucking cares? Wow, I can't even believe I dated him he's such a crybaby slash loser!" She stomped as she walked, her hands fists at her side.

She wasn't sad upset, more like angry upset at Marvin's reaction. She'd explained in great detail to me that he pleaded for her to come back, and then when she informed him she was in love with someone else, he was furious and started ranting about how it was an anniversary of theirs or something and he couldn't believe she'd do that.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry." I said slowly, squeezing her hand briefly before letting it drop again. She looked sad as she walked along slowly, a breeze blowing her hair back.

"Yeah, I know. I just hate that guy. But, I have my Jaja, so all is well!" she giggled, throwing her hands up in the air with a smile.

"Yup, honey, all is definitely well." I sighed, wincing as I imagined her and Jaja kissing. It's that I'm not happy for the both of them, I was, but it still creeps me out that she loves my freaking _brother_. I mean, _ew_.

"Gwilla!" Seth yelled as a grin sprang across his face. We were both by the fire now, and people were gathering around it, talking and laughing.

I counted at least nine humongous guys, and three girls, plus a baby girl toddling around with one of the guys chasing her.

"Qwuiw! Qwuiw!" she screamed, clapping her hands as she ran with a laugh. I smiled at her, shaking my head. I recognized Seth's sister, Leah, looking out at the lake, sullen. Her back was turned to everyone, and as Mica and I stepped nearer, she twitched.

Seth picked me up, spinning me around before pecking my head, hugging me tight. "Hi Seth," I giggled, holding his hand. We walked to a log, and all sat down. "How are you doing, babe?" he whispered, running another hand through my hair. "Make up with your friend?" he added in a lower voice.

"It's fine. We're alright now." I smiled at him, winding my other arm through Mica's who smiled back at me encouragingly.

"That's good."

"Hey Leah, come here, Billy is going to tell an imprint story!" Sue stood, calling out to her daughter fondly. Apparently, that was not a good thing to say, because Leah stiffened, balling her hands into fists, before turning and walking towards us with her head down.

She plopped down across from us, and I could swear I heard her mumble, "Fuck imprinting," under her breath. Next to me, Mica was looking at her incredibly confused, which I couldn't blame her for, because she didn't know any of the stuff was real.

Leah looked around tentatively, her eyes penetrating everyone… even if they didn't even notice her. As she got to me, I blushed, looking down. Seth had told me what had happened to his sister, and I felt terrible, but also understood why she hated that I was his brother's imprint. She didn't want him 'condemned' to a fate of being forced into love, whatever that meant.

And then, she moved on to Mica, and her jaw dropped as Mica met her gaze. She stared at Mica as if she was perfect, the most special person in the world. A smile broke across her face like she was seeing a shooting star in a black sky.

Her slack-jawed look made Mica squirm, turning away from her with a frown. I felt myself gasp, along with Seth, Sue, and Emily, the other two who had noticed. For a moment, I was utterly confused… what had happened?

And then, it clicked. Leah had imprinted.

On my best friend.

Who was totally in love with my brother.

And worse? My brother was totally in love with her.

I inhaled quickly, like someone slapped me in the face, and then grabbed Seth's arm with a hiss. "Seth, what the hell just happened?" I demanded angrily. This question seemed to snap Leah out of her phase, because she shook her head, her eyes blurring over in puzzlement for a moment, before she gasped loudly, snarled, and stood up, running so fast to the forest she was almost a blur.

"What. In hell. Just happened?" Mica asked me, her eyes narrowing. Tight lipped, I crossed my arms, completely stumped.

"Umm" I murmured, not even sure myself. I thought Seth had said you imprinted for genetic reasons, but if Leah, a girl, imprinted on Mica, also a girl, then what did that conclude? Emily and Sue were staring at each other, wide eyed, and by now everybody else had figured out something was wrong.

"What happened?" The Pack Alpha, Sam, demanded finally with an air of… superiority? In his voice. Seth, the only pack member who'd seen, immediately stood.

"Leah imprinted." He said, dropping back to my side afterwards. By me, Mica was looking even more confused.

"Wait, wait, wait! What in hell are you talking about? None of that wolf crap exists… does it?" she sounded uncertain as she spoke. At our faces, her eyes widened, a grin stretched across her face, and she slapped her knee.

"Damn straight! Shit, this is awesome! Ya'll are all wolves then? Fuck, this is sweet!" she giggled, bouncing in her seat. Then, a couple wolves gasped as loudly as Leah had.

"Oh, was it..? Did Lee imprint on Mica?" Sam finally asked, faintly. At this, Mica stopped bouncing, glaring at everybody. There was a moment of silence as everyone processed this, then, a couple pack members laughed, and Mica stared at them in disbelief.

"Holy, Leah is a lesbian!" Embry howled, tears forming in his eyes as he laughed. Mica stood, ramrod straight, giving everyone a frosty grimace.

"I am in love with my boyfriend. Not about to change." She said stiffly before stalking off.

"Leah just leads a screwed life, doesn't she?" Everyone turned to find it was Kim who spoke, her head balanced on her arms. She looked around, then blushed. "Oh no, I said that out loud?"

* * *

Hey all! Okay, I know this was short, but I've decided this story will be featuring TWO stories. One is Gwilla/Seth, the other Mica/Leah. Each will have a total of twenty chapters, plus an epilogue. There have been thirteen for Gwilla/Seth so far, and this is beginning of Mica/Leah's. Now, I want everyone to remember something... LEAH ISN'T A LESBIAN OR BI-SEXUAL. That is important to know!

Thanks to the very few who left reviews... wish there could be more...

And of course, thanks to my wonderful beta, Swimming cutie xoxo! She made this a whole damn lot better, and got it back quick! Thanks hun!!

As always, TwilightHeart21


	15. Black

**Chapter Fifteen – Black**

**Mica POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay, so my best friend is dating a wolf, who is part of a wolf pack. And one of the girls, a pretty damn hot one, no less, imprinted on me. Also known as finding her mate for life.

"AGH! FUCK!" I screamed at the sky, gnashing my teeth together. I was so confused; I didn't even really know what was happening. I loved Jaja. Jaja. MY Jaja. There was no one else, I was in love, and I like said, it wasn't about to change.

I stormed through my door, still mumbling curse words under my breath as I passed my kitchen.

"Mica! Are you really moving back here?" A small fourteen year old, raven black hair framing her angular face, ran at me, bouncing up and down in excitement. My woes temporarily forgotten, I winked at her with a nod.

"Yep. I convinced mom to let me come up to her house every other weekend, since she has that god awful new boyfriend." I smiled at my sister, and she squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around my waist. Katja was a cheerful soul; she could make you smile during the worst of times.

"I missed you, Mica," she said before taking a step back and frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked then, crossing her arms. I twisted my mouth up, turning slightly away from her. I couldn't tell her about that werewolf stuff… It freaked me out enough!

"Um… nothing important." I lied quickly, but as always, she saw through my lie with ease. I walked past her to the kitchen, sorting through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Yes, it is important, if you're upset about it!" she persisted, following right behind me. I shot her an irritated glance before getting down a bowl and some Cheerios. After pouring the milk, I got out a spoon and shoved some in my mouth, choosing not to reply to Katja.

"Mica… please, please tell me!" she begged, her lower lip pushed out adorably. My breath hitched as I stared at her, my nerves becoming unnerved. I knew she was getting around my defenses with her big, puppy dog eyes… Damn it.

"Stop, Katie. It's just something personal, and I don't want to talk about it now, okay?" I snapped before I could stop myself, and she reeled back, hurt. Guilt washed over me at the sad look on her face, "Oh Katie, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. I'm sorry for being nosy." She cut me off, with a wave of her hand. She turned on her heel before I could say something more, and ran up the stairs, her feet making pounding noises on the floor before I heard her door slam shut.

I slumped against the counter, feeling worse than before. I knew of only one person that could cheer me up now, but seeing Jaja would make me feel guilty. I mean, I felt a connection. It sounds… weird, I know. But when Leah looked at me, I felt like I wanted to run to her side and attach myself to her forever.

Jaja knew I was bi, but it wasn't like he was okay with me wanting to be with other women, it would be the same as me wanting to be with other men. With a long, pain filled moan, I let my bowl fall into the sink, watching the soggy cereal fall down the drain, and some stick to the sink, the mushy food making my stomach churn.

I stared at it for a minute, not wanting to believe any of it. I mean, come on, werewolves? It was pretty far-fetched… but what else could explain the look Leah had given me?

I was already developing a headache. My breath was getting cut off as I glanced around the room around me; the walls seemed to be closing in… I had to get out of the house. I raced through the room, not bothering to shut the door behind me as I sprinted across the lawn.

I reached behind me, back into the hood of my hoodie, where I kept all my stuff. I took out my small mirror, and my baggie. I didn't usually do Meth; only when I was feeling really down, really horrible.

My parents would be disappointed to find out I did any drug at all, and I wasn't an idiot. Meth was the worst kind of drug you could get around here. Mostly I had joints. But my friend Brooke sometimes could hook me up with… worse stuff.

I poured the drug onto the mirror, crushing it until it was a fine powder. I then took a dollar out of my pocket, and rolled it up. Leaning forward, I snorted one line and my nose was on fire.

It burned past the cartilage and muscle and tissue until leaking into my brain… I smiled. I felt so amazing, like I was flying… Like a bird! Ha, I'm like a blue bird! Blue… ba-loo, blue-a, boo-loo…

Giggling, I gathered up the stuff, stuffing it into my hood again. The woods were so pretty, "I'm going to take a walk." I told myself, and then laughed loudly. I was talking… to MYSELF! Hehe.

"Mica?" I turned, and my eyes popped out of my head as I saw Leah standing there. Hey, pop! P-pop, POP!

"Pop!" I exclaimed, popping the p, followed by a giggle. Leah's nose suddenly wrinkled, and then her eyes widened.

"Why do you smell like meth?" she growled, taking a step towards me. I looked up at her, and her black eyes stared down at me. My breath got caught short… Short, like the dwarves in the wizard of Oz… Ha, I remember that dance with the guys singing about lollipops.

"Lollipops!" I giggled, clapping my hands. Leah hissed and moaned at the same time, before scooping me up. My head spun as I landed in her arms.

"WHOA!" I shouted as she started running at a slow trot. "Earthquake!" I screamed as I bounced up and down… or like I was riding on a pony!

"Where are you taking me, my loyal steed?" I proclaimed, pointing my finger up in the air. Leah blew out of her nose, probably pretending she was a dragon breathing out fire.

"You're hot." Oh, did I say that out loud? Leah blushed as she shook her head.

"I'm taking you to my house. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents," she said through her teeth. I frowned at that. My mom wouldn't get mad, but my dad would.

"Thank you." I said politely, because that is probably the right thing to do. Only, I didn't really mean it because she was a wolf.

"You have to be quiet, okay? Seth and Gwen are in the house, and I don't want her to know you're here, okay?" Leah said sternly. I nodded, my head bobbing up and down, up and down, up and down, up and- Leah grabbed my chin and stopped me from going down. I frowned.

Leah grabbed me and slung me over her, so that my legs were around her waist and my arms around her neck. She held onto me tight as she scaled her window. I had a fist pushed into my mouth to stop myself from saying how freaking awesome this was, it was like she was Spiderman! Only she's a girl.

"Hey your room is black!" I exclaimed as we got in. And it was. There was a black bedspread, black walls, black everything. Black, black, black. She covered my mouth her hand, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Remember what I said, Mica? Shh." She breathed her eyes wide. She started to dig through her closet until finding a pair of shorts and a tank top. She threw them at me, and I squealed, throwing my hands in front of my face, they hit my stomach. Leah let out an irritated sigh before marching over and picking them up, holding them out to me.

"Put these on," she ordered roughly. I shrugged at her words and took my Hoodie off. She blushed before whirling around disappearing into her closet. I finished undressing and then sat on her bed. It was very bouncy. I started bouncing up and down, up and down…

Leah very slowly poked her head around the wall, and upon seeing me, sighed in a relieved sort of way. "Leah," I started loudly, but she was across the room in a second, covering my mouth with her hand again with a firm shake of her head.

"Gwen is extremely upset at the moment, okay? Seth is trying to calm her down and he'll kill me if Gwen were to find out you're here," she whispered urgently. I nodded a little, and she took her hand off. "Whisper," she reminded me sternly, and I nodded.

"'Kay," I mumbled, before letting out a huge yawn. Leah smiled a little as I lay on her bed. She went to the door, and I stiffened, for a second thinking she was going to leave, maybe to Narnia! Oh, that would be awesome! If her door let you go to Narnia! Maybe we'd walk in on the time King Peter was ruling and we could be friends with all of the animals!

But then she flipped the light switch off, effectively spoiling my Narnia dreams. I almost pouted, but stopped myself as Leah tugged the blankets around me before heading to the couch in the corner. She collapsed onto it before looking at me.

"Go to, sleep, Mica, please?" she begged, and I nodded. Of course I would go to sleep. Of _course_. I mean, duh, why wouldn't I follow such a simple request, I could go to sleep, that would be easy. Easy-peasy lemon queasy…

"Mica? Could you stop mumbling to yourself?"

Of course I could stop mumbling to myself. Of _course_.

***~*~***

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was black. And turning my head, I saw more black. Fuck, did I wake up in a mortuary or something? I sat up and looked around with wide eyes before gasping.

Leah gave me a wary smile before cracking her fingers, hopping off of her place on the couch. "Good morning, sleepy head," she mused. I was still frozen in place, on my bed. Shit, crap, shit, crap! What did I do?

"What's the matter?" she asked, suddenly looking worried. I slowly shook my head, in disbelief I'd be stupid enough to actually listen to Leah! A werewolf, a freaking wolf! Who imprinted on me!

"Um, Mica? Are you okay?" she dropped to her knee beside me, waving her hand frantically in front of my face. I finally relaxed, and then jumped up, searching the floor for my clothes. I shrugged Leah's clothes off in a second and swiped mine on hurriedly.

"I have to go." I said in a stone cold voice. Leah winced, but nodded.

"It's fine. You can leave…" I hopped around to bolt out the door, but her sweltering hand caught my shoulder before I could make it all the way out.

"By the way, you are never, ever going to be able to do drugs again." Her voice had a fake, threatening cheerfulness ringing through her words. I narrowed my eyes at her, grinding my teeth together. She had no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! The bitch!

Suddenly, another thought came to mind… I frantically reached behind me shoulders to search for me mirror and baggie, but they weren't there. I hissed, stepping forward.

"Where's my stuff?" I demanded of her, and she crossed her arms with a hard scowl.

"Hidden. Where you can't use it. Now go the fuck home." She sneered. I growled, balling my hands into fists.

"Just tell me where it is, Leah!" I screamed at her, stomping my foot. She rolled her eyes with a snort before leaning down, grabbing my legs, and flopping me over her shoulder. I screamed, starting to pound on her back with my fists.

She laughed as she carried me down the hall, past the living room and kitchen, and to the door. She set me on my feet just outside the threshold, with her just inside it.

"Just give me it, okay?" I sighed, annoyed by now. Her lips turned up into a sneer as she leaned against the door.

"No, I will not." She said indignantly. I scoffed at her meanly.

"Fine, I'll just smoke joints from now on, bitch!" I screamed at her. Her face broke into a hurt look before it exploded into anger. Her entire frame shook before she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

**Helloooo! How are you all doin? I love writing High Mica, it's very amusing... ANYWAY! Things have been very busy lately! My best friend is pregnant and looming closer and closer towards her due date, AND... I am ENGAGED! I announced it another story, but I can't stop myself from stopping gloating it... hehe! It'd be great if you could congradulate me with a review!**

**Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, Swimming cutie xoxo... She is a very dear friend, and I love her lots! Thanks so much sweetie! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	16. Leah with a Penis

**Chapter Sixteen – Leah with a Penis**

I was so frustrated; everything in my life was going to hell! I had hurt my younger sister, had drugs I'd paid a bunch of money for taken away, and apparently, I was meant for Leah! Leah, the fucking bitch you actually took my drugs away!

My breath was huffing out of my mouth in short, little breaths that temporarily made the air in front of me swirl around. I shivered, cold wasn't something I was fond of. I was a sun girl.

I had thought when I stood up to my mom about moving back here, that it'd be worth going back to the cold because of my father and sister and best friend… and Jaja.

But Leah was going to get in the way of all my damned happiness! Fuck werewolves! All they do is screw you over!

It was early in the morning, Sunday, and I was trudging myself to Gwen's house. I wouldn't see Jaja because he was going out with some friends, which was good because I don't know if I would be able to handle seeing him right now…

I knocked on the door twice before stepping through the threshold, calling out Gwilla's name. "Seth and I are in here!" I heard her yell from the living room, and I winced.

I didn't feel like seeing Seth. Leah was his sister, and he was a werewolf too. In fact, I would surmise that Gwen was his imprint. But I forced a smile at him as I sat across from them on the lounge chair.

"So, Mica, where were you last night? I called you and your dad said that you were spending the night at a friend's house." I could see a small twinkle in her eye as she spoke. She was guessing that I stayed at Leah's and everything was just fine and dandy between us. I scoffed at her angrily.

"Leah caught me… smoking, and forced me to her house. I fell asleep by accident. And then, I woke up, and I freaking left," I spoke in a clipped tone, keeping my eyes blank and cold. I refused to give in to this. I refused.

"Mica, you should at least–" I held up a hand, interrupting her with a firm shake of my head.

"No, I am in love with Jaja… you know, your brother? I would have thought you would want him to be happy with me, but maybe you wish heartbreak on him!" I was talking in a furious whisper, my cheeks flushing with every word.

Gwen looked sad, and Seth shot me an angry glare because of it, but I ignored both looks, instead choosing to fixate my stare on the wall above their heads.

"Mica, you have to understand that this situation is… difficult. If Leah imprinted on you that means you're perfect for each other, meant to be!" Gwen said hopelessly, closing her eyes. "But Jaja loves you. And you love him."

She frowned at the ground, winding her legs around her knees as Seth rubbed her back in a comforting way. He stared at her in total worry, while at the same time admiring her. I couldn't help but long for that adoration.

"Mica, please, just think about it. My sister has been hurt so much in the past couple of years. Her fiancée imprinted on her best friend and cousin, our dad died, and she's the only female wolf in history. I don't want her own imprint to cause her more misery," Seth said, his voice was caring on the surface, but I sensed an edge to it that, apparently, Gwen didn't. She smiled at Seth, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

I scowled at both of them, leaning back in my chair to cross my arms. "Whatever. I'm going to go wait up in Jaja's room."

"Wait, Mica, I think Fone's in there!" Gwilla called, but I ignored her, deciding that spending time with Fone would be better than spending time with the pro-imprint fanatics.

I could hear the strumming of his acoustic before I opened the door, and smiled at him slightly as I stepped into the room, settling on Jaja's bed.

"Hey Mica, what're you doing here?" he asked me, putting his guitar on his bed. I shrugged, flopping down so my head rested on the soft pillow.

"I'm just waiting for Jaja." I explained, and he shrugged as if he knew before continuing to play.

I shut my eyes tighter, picturing Jaja's naked body in my head… so muscular, his rock hard abs making me shiver, his huge- another image suddenly poked through my brain, interrupting my imagery… it was Leah.

She was in a red bikini, her stomach was smooth and flat, her black hair was sprayed across her back angelically. She wasn't smiling, I haven't seen her smiling yet, but her mouth was slightly curved upward, I don't know if she was smirking or not.

Her hands, which had been on her hips, reached forward. I was suddenly standing right there, in front of her, and I fell into her arms. She stroked my hair gently, and I looked into her clear brown eyes. She smiled a little, and her lips were so inviting… I leaned forward, and her eyes widened deliciously.

"Mica…" she whispered, but her voice was off. It was masculine, and her she looked confused after she spoke. "Mica, wake up!" now her voice was louder, and her body was floating away. Seeing her go away made my throat ache, and I leapt forward, about to scream no but the word got lost in my throat.

Silent tears swam in my eyes as she struggled against the forces pulling her away, before she was completely out of sight and I was completely immersed in darkness.

The quite that surrounded me was uncomfortable, and without her with me I felt empty. I tried to struggle through the black, but I couldn't. I felt so pointless without her next to me.

Leah… her name was whizzing in front of my eyes, and I chocked as I ran forward blindingly, reaching out for the letters. Maybe if I grabbed those, she would reappear, and fill the whole that was eating away at me.

When I reached them, though, they disappeared into thin air, and desperation sunk into me. Tears again filled my eyes, threatening to spill over, when I heard her voice…

"Mica! Mica, what's wrong? Are you okay?" But I had mistaken it. It wasn't Leah. It was… "Jaja!" I screeched as I woke up, hugging him with everything in me.

"Fuck! Screw nightmares. Nightmares suck. And I love you, Jaja? Okay, I love you so freaking much!" I said all of this in a disgruntled, and slightly shaken, voice.

He looked worried as I sat back against the wall, leaning slightly on his muscled arm. "Mica, babe, is everything alright? You wouldn't wake up… and you looked so scared," he whispered in a pained voice. I swallowed in shock; I had no idea that he could be so worried about me just because I had a nightmare.

About Leah.

The two words made me want to slap myself. I had had a dream about Leah that almost turned erotic! I could not, could not, and could _not_ dream about her! I was fucking refusing to. I loved my Jaja, not her!

But… after that dream, I especially felt it. The connection towards Leah was pulling me to her at an amazing rate, and my heels were leaving skid marks on the ground. She's hot, and stubborn, and defiant, three things that make me hot, she's as badass as me, maybe even more, and doesn't want me to do drugs.

Hell, she even called my dad and told him I'd be spending the night with her! She's freaking responsible, has the prettiest eyes and biggest boobs…

She's so sexy and all I'm looking for rolled into one.

But there's Jaja. Jaja who stole my heart from the very first sentence he spoke to me when I was five, "Want to see my dead caterpillar?"

I'd fallen in love with him by the time I was twelve, and then gotten to be best friends with Gwen three years later.

He was the first one I came out to, he supported me so much and he's so comfortable to be with. Our sex is amazing and he makes the most sense.

And then his quirks, I just know him so much better than Leah. He's a terrible driver, he loves to sing in the shower, his right foot has always been a half size shorter than his left, he hates pizza unless it has pineapple on it and he only eats his popcorn when it's buttered.

It was him who was there with me every moment I cried, every second I doubted myself. And it was he who was sitting next to me now, rubbing my shoulder soothingly, kissing along my jaw and rubbing my ass because he knows it turns me on.

He knew me as well as I knew him, and it was better for us to be together. I couldn't not choose him; I wouldn't be me without him by my side.

"Mica? You sure you're okay?" he whispered to me gently, burying his face in my hair as he took a deep breath. I smiled lightly at him, shooting up as I checked to make sure Fone was out of the room.

I wanted time to prove my love for him. I wanted to make love to him to show that he was the one.

I locked the door, shutting the blinds quickly. Jaja grinned eagerly from the bed, sitting on the bed so his legs were swinging beneath him.

"Sit back, baby…" I whispered, creeping forward. He did as he was told, leaning on his hands.

I grabbed his shoulders, thrashing my hips wildly in front of him, he licked his lips hungrily as he reached forward, undoing my shorts. I did his shirt quickly, throwing it to the side as I climbed on top of him.

I grabbed the ends of my shirt, throwing the tank on the floor. I bent down over him, letting his hard member brush my stomach. He undid my bra smoothly, and I pulled his pants down, shivering delightedly when I realized he'd been going commando.

As we made love, (four times, by the way) I screamed Jaja's name, and I touched and caressed every part of him, and I kissed his everything, but I was closing my eyes.

I was closing my eyes because a little part of me didn't want this to be Jaja. It wanted it to be Leah… with a penis.

"Oh, Mica…" he said, breathless, as we stared at each other. The sheets were sticking to our sweaty bodies, but we were curled up against each other, I still felt freezing.

"I know," I laughed smugly, winking. He giggled, kissing me again on the lips, and not stopping, kissing my nose and cheeks and forehead.

"Do you know-that I love-every single part of you?" he said in between kisses. I smirked, massaging his shoulders once he stopped kissing me.

"Yes, I do indeed." He rolled his eyes at me, sitting up and stretching his most likely sore muscles.

"Well, hopefully you love me too," he teased. I admired the little twinkle in his eye, which made me swell with my own happiness.

"Don't worry, I do," I confirmed for him, pulling him down again for a smooch. He happily obliged, leaning into it with all his strength.

"Alright, here are your clothes…" he handed me all my stuff, and we helped each other get dressed, all the while trying not to attack each other.

"I've gotta go… I have to apologize to something I said to my sister yesterday," I sighed regretfully. Jaja frowned, but nodded before kissing me one more time.

"Good luck, babe. I'll be waiting for you…" he said suggestively and I laughed.

"Jaja, we just went at it four times."

"Yeah, I know, but we're just that amazing!" he smirked. I rolled my eyes before leaving, softly shutting the door behind me.

Gwen and Seth were still sitting on the couch, her in his lap. I peeked a little around the corner and found both of them to be sleep… until Seth opened his eyes.

There was such burning fury in them that I jumped back, startled by the anger rolling off of him. My cheeks turned a bright red… had he heard everything that happened up there.

Embarrassed beyond extent, I ran out of their house towards my home, wishing this Leah business could be put at an end already!

As soon as I thought this, I ran into a very warm, hot body of… lo and behold, Leah. "Do you follow me?" I demanded angrily, and she didn't answer, just looked at me. "What? Do I have spinach in my teeth?" I sneered at her. She didn't show any emotion, just let me go.

"Why do smell like sex?" she finally whispered, hurt in her voice, and pain flashing across her face.

* * *

**WARNING: This was unbeta'd! I know, I know, so was my last DD chapter. But I've been so busy I tried and get all of this done as quick as possible! Sorry to my wondrous and amazing as ever beta, Swimming cutie xoxo, who is such an amazing person I can't even believe! **

**Thanks to anyone who sticks with me and reviews! You all deserve a nobel prize, especially my girl, laurazuleta18! Hun, you deserve a nobel prize and a free copy of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**PS, It'd be great if people could go and check out my poll! **


	17. I Could Feel It

**Chapter Seventeen – I Could Feel It**

The rigid fury and pain on Leah's face was enough to cut right to my heart, twisting thorns and rippling spikes driving through it. My breath whooshed in as she stared at me, arms crossed stiffly as she waited an explanation. I flushed, guilt tearing at me.

And then, I realized, why should I feel so guilty? She was not my mother… I should be able to have sex with my boyfriend without feeling guilty! Hell, we'd started two years ago!

"I smell like sex because I had it," I growled at her, and she hissed furiously, her body trembling.

"Why? You damn well know I imprinted on you! Why would you do this without at least telling me?" she yowled, and I took a step back, surprised at her animosity. My eyes narrowed to slits as I put my hands on my hips.

"Because it's none of your damn business! Why do you even care?" I hissed, and she looked like I had slapped her. Her eyes filled with hurt before expression smoothed out into an emotionless mask.

"I care…" she took a deep breath, "because I imprinted on you. I already told you that! I can't help be freaking hurt by you!" she growled, and I winced.

"I didn't know that," I said quietly. How was I supposed to realize I could hurt her easily? The thought made me cringe. But not having sex with Jaja was out of the question.

"Well them, what the hell am I supposed to do? I love having sex with my boyfriend, I don't wanna stop!" She grimaced at my words, but sighed.

"Hmm. Just… just warn me. And take a shower afterwards so some of the smell will come off. I can't stop you from doing something that makes you happy," she sounded miserable as she spoke, and my heart reached out to. I slipped beside her, leading her to a bench and hugging her tight

"I'm sorry, Leah. You'll never know how sorry I am… but I'm in love with someone else. I can't be with you… I just can't," I told her, sorrow in my words. Maybe, in a different world, I could have been with her. But that wasn't the case.

Her eyes were soaked in pain as her wobbly gaze focused on me, "Oh Mica, why? Why did you have to use those damn fucking words!" she howled, throwing herself into me. I hugged her, and her shoulders shook with silent tears. "My- my ex said the exact same thing, when he dumped me," she whispered painfully as an explanation for her outburst.

Embarrassed, she straightened up, wiping at her cheeks to smooth away her tears. "Sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks tinted a shade of pink. I wiped away a loose one, and she caught my eyes, making me temporarily frazzled by their beauty.

"Leah… I mean, I don't know… what if we didn't get involved into each… romantically, but if we just, just stayed friends?" I suggested, my voice trembling over the words.

That would be dangerous; I could feel the romance and attraction for her in me so bad. But I needed to resist making out with her, I wanted to at least be friends with her.

"That… we could work with that, yeah," she smiled now, happily. I grinned back at her, throwing my arms around her neck again.

"Okay, so Leah… how does this work? I mean, I thought that only guys could imprint on girls?" I questioned, and she shrugged feebly, giving a shaky little laugh.

"That's what I thought too… But yeah, it's kinda weird. I'm the first female wolf in our tribe's history, and then adding to that me imprinting on a girl when before, I wasn't even a lesbian… It's strange. There was this stupid theory that some people believed in, where the wolves imprinted for genetic reasons. You know, to make strong little pups," Leah rolled her eyes, "but we kind of shot that down… since, well, we can't… reproduce," she was blushing again, and I raised my eyes at her.

An awkward silence fell on us, and she looked away from me.

"So, tell me more about you… I mean, where did you come from?" Leah questioned, and I smiled back at her.

"Well, I actually moved here from Minnesota when I was a baby, and I have a little sister name Katja. My parents split up about a year ago, and I actually went to live with my mother, but she started drinking and dating this terror of a guy, so I'm moving back here until I graduate," I said, and she listened as if it was her life's mission.

"Wow, why did your parents split up?" she asked slowly, and at my wince she backtracked, "Oh crap, Mica, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I interrupted her with a wave of my hand, smiling.

"It's okay… It's just; my mother is not a very nice person. You see, my parents had been in the rocks before they got divorced, and then my mother let it slip that… that my dad is my biological father. She has no freaking idea who the real one is. She was terribly drunk; and worried because, supposedly, the first month of married life hadn't taken to her well. So she slept with Mr. Unknown, producing me.

"A month later, she found she was pregnant with me, and though she knew it wasn't his, she told him it was. We lived happily for three years before my mother became pregnant with my Katja, which is my dad's. When my parents split up, I knew that it wasn't dad's fault mom did this to him. He's still my dad, and I wanted to be with him.

"But she said since, technically, he isn't my dad, she should have me. Dad is actually much more reliable than mom, a better parent, so he got Katja," I took a deep breath, cool hatred running through me for my mother.

Leah hugged me, kissing my forehead softly, "Its okay, Mica. You don't deserve that." I smiled feebly at her, shrugging.

"No I don't. But what's done is done. And my mother finally caved after all my complaints, and then the added ones of her boyfriend. So I get to move back in with my dad, move back here with all of my friends… and you," the last two words of my sentence slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I slapped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

She stared at me for a moment, before leaning in, pulling me into a deep hug which I welcomed, soaking into her warmth and smiling as I leaned back.

"Thanks, Leah. You know, you aren't that bad," I teased, "Um… by the way, can I have my drugs back?" I added, and she gave me a hard glare.

"How about, instead, if I ever catch you doing drugs again, I tail you everywhere you go, never leaving you alone for a second? Oh yeah, I can do that," Leah hissed threateningly, and I swallowed nervously, my eye twitching.

Never do drugs again? Impossible! But one more look into her face had me realizing I had better freaking try, or I was gonna get my ass royally whooped.

* * *

**Heyla everyone! So I know this is short, but I think that there might be a couple of short ones coming up... **

**Also, I am trying to finish one of my other stories, so I am probably going to update one and a half to two weeks, maybe sooner depending on what's going on! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	18. What's Wrong?

**Chapter Eighteen – What's Wrong?**

**Gwilla POV**

Seth stroked my hair, breathing deeply as he kissed my forehead sweetly. "Gwen, muffin, why do you always wear your sleeves down?" He sprang the question on me, just like that, and it was unexpected. Sure, if maybe we were talking, and it was hot outside then I would be expecting it, but not now!

"W-what do you mean?" I whimpered, though I didn't break out of his hold. He pulled away slightly, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Gwen, what's wrong? I've never seen your bear arms, which should be so beautiful…" he trailed off, expecting me to fill in his answer. I was stuck; I knew nothing I could tell him but the truth…

I sprang up from our couch, thankful that my brothers were out, and started pacing back and forth. Seth sat on the couch, his face growing more and more anxious the longer I paused to talk. "Gwen?" he asked now, nervous as hell. I bit my lip, tears swimming in my eyes before sitting next to him gently, staring at my feet.

"S-Seth, there's a lot that…that you don't know about me. I'm broken. See, there was this guy, before you or Mica came along… his name is Drew. I fell in love with him, absolute puppy love. But he introduced me to drugs, to smoking and sex…

"I started smoking joints, cigarettes too of course. And…and he was pressuring me so bad Seth! I- I slept with him. It wasn't even good, I felt weird when I was doing it, and then Breno… he walked in on us once, that's why he wasn't speaking to me.

And one day, I walked in on him having it with some other bitch, because I didn't want to do it after Breno caught us. I was so upset, I screamed at him that…that I would report where he kept his stash, tell them all of the illegal stuff he did, how he practically shoved the pot in my face… and he got so upset, so angry! He… g-grabbed his pocket knife and – and…" I was sobbing so hard, I could barely breathe.

Seth was sitting next to me, not moving and barely moving. Finally, he looked at me, a cold scorn of searing anger on his face. "What did that fucking bastard do with the knife?"He snarled in a fearful way, and wordlessly, I pulled my shirt up, exposing the jagged scar across my stomach. Seth's eyes were fixated on the wound as I continued to speak.

"After he stabbed me, all my resolve… it just disappeared; it was like he had cut away my will to live. And then I met you, Seth… and so much got better. You're like my sun, making everything shine, as cheesy as it sounds. But Drew's presence still…haunts me," I whispered quietly, pausing before pulling up my sleeves to show dozens of crisscross razor marks, some old and wearied others new and looking like they needed a bandage.

"Did you… do this… to yourself?" he choked, his eyes dilated and his hands shaking as he gently touched my arm. I swallowed back tears that came anyway as I nodded, putting a hand to my mouth in anguish.

It was the first time I had ever told anybody this, and soft tears were now rolling down my face. Seth's eyes finally left my arm, trailing up to my face."He stabbed you?" Seth finally growled his voice and face turning so fierce, twisting in anger and furiousness. I was so startled seeing him so frightening, I jumped away, but nodded once I gathered my bearings.

"And his name is Drew? I know who you're talking about. I am going to go kill him now…" and he was gone, racing through the door so fast I was barely aware he was gone until I heard the door slam shut, rattling the whole house.

"NO!" I screamed, running after him, screaming for him not to do it… but it was too late, he was nowhere in sight.

In dropped to my knees in anguish, I couldn't deal with my Seth being a murder, no matter who he was committing the crime on. I placed my hands in my head, letting tears well in my eyes as I let out a miserable moan.

"Gwen? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jaja's alarmed voice broke through my terror and I sat up, seeing him and two of his friends, Carl and Darren, watching me with slightly freaked out eyes.

"Um… yeah. I-I'm fine. Just go inside… Really, I'm okay. Jaja, your friends are probably freaked out enough, just let me be please," I begged slightly, inclining my head with a kind of forced smile before backing away, slower and slower until I broke out in a full run, heading to the forest.

I lumbered through the trees and brush, calling loudly for Seth, stumbling and screaming, blubbering and wailing with desperation.

I screeched to a halt as a large, muscled chest came into view, my throat soaring with hope before I looked up, seeing it was only Sam. "Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked gruffly, a slightly suspicious tone inclining his voice.

I felt like collapsing, but told him how Seth was planning on killing on ex of mine, who it me… I would never tell him the full story, and the shorter it was the faster he could find Seth. Sam's face briefly split into fury before he nodded, telling me I should get out of the forest.

And then he took off, most likely after Seth, or at least I hoped. I made my way slowly back to my house, and paused at the end of the block, sliding down a tree and resting against its base, digging my hands in the mud just for something to concentrate on, something to do.

I closed my eyes, stressed like hell. Seth was only out to get him because of me; I told him that Drew stabbed me. It would be my fault if anything happened.

I stayed where I was, even when it got dark out, and my hands froze underneath the mud. My butt went numb from the cold, but I still waited where I was, not wanting to move, refusing to believe Seth could… could be on the run or something.

Finally, when it was almost completely dark out, his smug figure started to appear from across the road, though upon seeing me his grin was replaced with a sorrowful expression, and he was next to me in the next second, tugging me mud and all into his warm lap.

"Did you..?" I whispered, my voice croaking before I could ask. He shook his head firmly, and I breathed a silent sign of relief.

"I was punching him real hard, yelling what a monster he was for hurting you… and Sam showed up, dragging me out of here. It took me a while to calm down, I was so… so blinded by rage," he said softly, and I could only stare blankly ahead of me, blinking a couple times.

"Gwen baby, you gotta promise me something. You gotta promise me you won't ever, ever do drugs or…or smoke or c-cut yourself again? Okay?" he pleaded, grabbing a stroke of my hair and brushing it back across my cheek, pecking it quickly.

"I haven't done drugs in months and haven't smoked a regular cigarette in a long, long time. But cutting…that's gonna be hard, Seth." I whispered brokenly, and he stroked my back, nibbling my ear.

"You'll have to try beautiful, okay? I'll help you, every step of the way," he urged, cupping my cheek. I swallowed, and then nodded hesitantly. I did have to stop, or it was going to overrun me. I hugged him, kissing him sweetly before falling back into his arms.

"But, Gwilla sweetie, you do realize I'm now going to be tailing your every waking move?" he mused, and I laughed, hugging him tighter. He could always cheer me up, even in the most depressive of times. He frowned at my laughter, sitting back to look at me."I'm serious Gwilla. I will follow you to make sure," he said, and I smiled at him wryly.

"Unfortunately, I suspected as much."


	19. Slightly Depressing

**Chapter Nineteen - Slightly Depressing**

**Mica POV**

"No, no! Not that much, you better not get any on my skin, mother fucker!" I screeched at Jaja, who let out a frustrated sigh as he glared at me slightly. I was painting my toes and fingernails green, but I hated actually doing the painting, so I was making Jaja do my toes while I did my fingers, and he was doing terribly.

"Well, sorry! But I have never done this before, don't expect me to be so good at it!" he growled, and I hissed at him with a roll of my eyes.

"PLEASE! Gwilla told me that you used to experiment on yourself all the time!" I snorted, and his mouth flew agape in horror, and then smoothed out into a furious line.

"She told you that?" he demanded, and I giggled, shaking my head.

"No, but you just did!" I laughed, and he stared at me in anger, and then laughed himself. He continued to attempt to paint my toenails, but had trouble as he kept staring at my face. Finally, annoyed, I frowned at him.

"Babe, do I have fly in my nose or something?" I asked him, and he chuckled, finishing my last toe before capping the bottle, and letting me stick my feet out as I balanced with my hands, as ii had finished ages before him.

"No, you're just too beautiful not to stare at," said he, and my heart pounded a little faster as I scooted next to him, casually resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, you aren't too bad to look at either." I whispered, and he pinched my ass affectionately.

"Love you!" he hissed, and I giggled, sliding into his as I kissed him with zest, grabbing the back of his head and twisting his hair in my hands. And then, my phone starting ringing, sharply and annoyingly.

Jaja fell back, a disappointed look on his face as I took it out of my pocket. I didn't bother with the caller ID, I just answered with an irritated greeting, angry that someone interrupted Jaja and I.

"Mica? Geez, what's getting you so grumpy?" Leah's surprised and slightly offended voice made me jump, and I glanced at Jaja in unease and guilt.

"Oh, Lee. Sorry…I was just in the middle of something… But it's not important, what's up?" I asked, and Jaja's face screwed up, anger in his eyes.

"It's that Leah isn't it?" he hissed, and I didn't answer, as Leah was asking me how my day was going. Jaja stormed out of my room, mumbling curse words under his breath. I cringed, gripping the phone tightly.

"Fine, it was good," I lied, "Tell me in every detail about yours. Even the mundane stuff like how much toothpaste you used." I needed her to talk, to hear the drone of her voice in the background.

It was a comfort to me at times like these, and I think she knew it, but she agreed and began anyway.

I thought of Jaja with remorse, sorry for him. Jaja knew I was bi, knew that I was attracted to women… and when he came over one day, and Leah was here, he must have noticed the connection we had, and immediately hated her. I didn't like him for it, in fact I was very mad…still am.

But I guess he had reason to be jealous, because the fact of the matter is that Leah is the most fucking gorgeous woman I had ever seen, and she was starting to override even Jaja, my Mr. Sexy.

It was slightly depressing, because I still loved my man with all my heart, and I didn't want to lose him… but I was also starting to love Leah, and she made me never want to stop, to keep on going and loving her more.

"…and then Embry was seriously pissing me off, so I bit his shoulder real hard, and a huge bite mark was there, it was actually bleeding terribly. Jake yelled at me pretty bad, which pissed me off more. So then he suggested I call you to calm down, and now here I am!" she finished, and I giggled.

"Wow, quite a day… wish I was a wolf," I said wistfully. There was an immediate snarl on the other end of the line.

"No! No you don't, take it back! Take it back right now!" she cried, and I was startled by the tone of fear in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry! What's the big deal, anyway? It'd be cool!" I said, my voice raised slightly in alarm. She hissed at my words.

"Not for you! It's too dangerous for you!" she cried, and my face reddened in embarrassment and anger.

"Too dangerous for me? It wouldn't be if I was a wolf!" I argued, and she growled again.

"Yes, it would! You don't have the makings for a wolf," said she, and I howled in fury, hanging up on her.

How dare she say I was not brave enough or not strong to be a wolf? How dare she say I didn't have the 'makings' whatever that means! I could be a kick-ass wolf, if I had Quileute blood, I'm Makah and proud of it, but still. It'd be awesome if we could transform into magical flying deer… like reindeer! Alas, we have no legends about reindeer.

I scowled, crunching my teeth together angrily. I was still reeling; I was not some weak, little… little housewife like Emily. I'd seen her before, Lee had told me about her. She listened to anything Sam told her and did exactly what he said. Well, I am independent, and I don't listen to anyone or anything! That includes the cops!

I cursed Leah under my breath, she just caused trouble! I didn't want to be with her anymore, and that was that.

* * *

**Heyla! Definitely not my best chapter, I must say... but it did what it needed to do, and I'm kind of in a rut so hopefully this helped end it... But yeah, review, cause I promise the next chapter will be a billion times better! And it'll make me update sooner!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	20. Forever

**Chapter Twenty – Forever**

Jaja forgave me easily, and I was glad too… I didn't want to waste any time arguing with him, what was the point of that, anyway? I spent much of the day assuring him that he was the only one I was interested in being with… screw Leah!

Now, he ran his fingers down my bare stomach, as we were lying on the beach, me in a yellow bikini which showed my figure off nicely. It wasn't sunny out, but the clouds were thin and small light was shining in different places down the sandy bank.

"Mica, do you ever think about what we're gonna do?" he murmured against my lips, and I pulled back slowly as I stared at him.

"What do you mean, what we're gonna do?" I frowned, twisting my thin fingers absentmindedly around my white locks of hair. He sighed, pushing himself up so his elbows were leaning against the towel we had laid out. He was squinting out at the ocean, as though watching for a wave to come down and wash the world away.

"I mean, when we're done with high school in a year and I'm going off to college. I don't even hear you talk about the next month, much less after we graduate… I mean, do you have any idea?" he asked me, his voice slightly colored with a mix of anger and curiosity.

The question made me freeze. I was bad at this type of thing. I didn't know, I didn't even try and decide what I would do later on. "I… I haven't really put much thought to it, truth be told. I know I'm not going to go to college. I think I'll just try and hitch a job over at the library in Forks. It's got a pitiful stock, so maybe I can help it out," I said slowly, offering him a small smile. He did not return it.

"Mica, me and my brothers and Gwen are going to be here alone next year. We won't have any adult to rely on or be sure of. I don't want you to be one more unreliable thing. I want to be sure that you're okay… That you'll take care of yourself," said he, still not looking at me. I drew breath, leaning in close to him and resting my soft hand on top of his.

"Jaja, I am not the type of person who can sit around and plan out my life. I love La Push. I want to stay here all my life, and I don't really care for education much either. Hell, I might drop out before graduation, you never know." I mumbled, and he glared out of me out of the side of his eyes.

"Oho, no way! No way are you going to drop out of high school. I refuse to let you," he scowled, and I conceded with a bob of my head.

"Alright, I'll give you that!" He smiled gently at me, pulling me onto his lap swiftly and giving me a kiss.

"I know what I'm gonna do after college, though!" he said wisely, and I raised my eyebrows, smiling in return to his.

"Ah, and what's that?" I murmured cockily. He pinched my ass swiftly, kissing me again before answering in a sure tone.

"Well, I'll get a job in Port Angeles or Forks, and we'll find a place together in Forks, so we can be near our families, and we'll get married after a year or two, and start having kids by the time we're thirty."

There was a very determined way he spoke, like what he had planned out what was _going_ to happen, no matter what. It scared me… was there no other choice? Could we get married after three years or start having kids when we're thirty-two? Do we absolutely need to have kids?

"So," Jaja broke the heavy silence with a slightly worried, anxious expression, "What do you think?" I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I could not speak, I didn't want to, either.

He wanted this so bad… but what would happen to us if I didn't? What if I swam against the current and messed everything up? All his careful plans and hard thoughts… Would he break up with me? Would he be okay with it?

Or did I really want that? Was I just freaking out because I had never really thought about those types of things? My mind whizzed like a starving bee inside my head, searching for a desire to have what Jaja wanted, but found nothing.

I sat there, gaping at him like a fish for a few more moments, before finally speaking. "It's a bit… overwhelming," I whispered faintly. He flushed, dropping his gaze and staring out at the ocean again.

"Well, I was just… I mean, I only want three kids. You know, two girls and a son. Their names would be Mary and Lark, and the boy would be Ronald. Just plain names, nothing too eccentric… of course, if you would prefer different ones, we could work it out," he mumbled, but I continued to say nothing.

A chill was spreading through me that had nothing to do with the wind that was sweeping the now deserted beach. It was grayed, the sun seemed gone forever, like it didn't exist. I stood abruptly, brushing the sand off of my body.

Jaja looked up, startled and watched as I snatched up my shorts and t-shirt, pulling them on hastily as I grabbed my small bag of stuff. I started off up the beach, but Jaja grabbed my arm. "Wait, Mica, where are you going?" he called, and I focused on my bare feet as I jogged up the shoreline.

"Just going home! I have to think about what Mary's FUCKING middle name is gonna be!" I screamed back, starting to sprint as I reached the sidewalk. I could hear him calling for me, trying to catch up with me, but I took faster strokes, pounding harder against the pavement as I put as much distance as possible from me and the rest of my life.

* * *

**Sorry for the bit of a wait... I am extremely busy what with senior year coming to an end, visiting my college and such, which is like a six hour drive. Kimmy and I both are freaking out beyond anything, and I'm barely getting five paragraphs out a night. Frayed Edges is really struggling, what with my will to get Defining Destiny done. **

**Review please!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	21. Snarl

**Chapter Twenty-one – Snarl**

**Leah POV**

I was in some pretty deep shit. No fucking joke. First of all, I imprinted. Second of all, it was on a girl. A FREAKING WOMAN! Okay, so there was never a non-female imprint, but the unusual thing about this is that I am a woman!

I guess I should have suspected that if I was ever granted with an almighty imprint, my life would become dipshit worse. The girl I imprinted on was stubborn as hell, and also a druggie! Just my fricking luck, right?

And of course, she had to be hot. Yeah, I just said that my imprint is hot, because she is! The worst possible thing is that I was NOT a lesbian before this whole ordeal. No, I was perfectly fine wallowing in self pity because my fiancée dumped me. So why did the spirits have to go and screw things over?

Worst of all, the girl is bi-sexual! Yes, she might just fall in love with me or something! Just what I need: love. Oh wait, no, that's not the worst thing! Silly old me. The absolute worst part of this is that she is involved with another stupid guy, and despite the fact that I am not in love with her or that crap, I feel so overcome with jealousy and so angry when I think of him touching her, I very nearly hunt him down and kill him.

I hated myself for it. Mica was happy with him and I didn't want anything to jeopardize our friendship… Although I'd done a fair job of ruining it so far. Looking back on it, I admit it was a bit ridiculous. She had no Quileute blood in Mica and therefore no way she could have phased.

I should have just let her believe that being a wolf was all daisies and sunshine and ignored the comments. Mica wanted to believe she was capable of anything, and I knew letting her think that would make her happy… Yet, I also knew that I needed to give her a sharp slap of reality. No matter how mad she would get at me.

Now, I glared at my ceiling, the one thing in the room that wasn't black… no, it was midnight blue. That was my dad's favorite color. He always said it reminded him of the stars, of the different stories etched in the sky by our ancestors. He said that everything had a reason, and a past, and we could all see it if we just looked a little closer, if we listened.

I always thought about my dad when I was alone. He would always come to me in thought, somehow, no matter what I was thinking of in the first place. It was always giving me hope, I think. It was just something I needed, and his voice was whispering in my ear, soothing me in my own mind.

I wasn't crazy, I knew he wasn't actually whispering or actually in the room; but I could feel his spirit, if you will. His voice was perfectly clear in my mind, I could still feel his breath on my neck as he hugged me… he was still here.

"LEAH! Mom says to stop your moping and get your ass down here to eat!" Seth called suddenly, breaking my musings apart. Irritated, I sat up, scowling as he banged on my door.

"SHUT UP! Besides, thought you'd have to run off and join your little girlfriend?" I sneered, wrenching open the door. He glared at me, before turning around and stomping down the stairs.

"Just get downstairs, Lee! Don't make Mom mad, either!" he called over his shoulder. I pursed my lips, following him grudgingly. Mom still insisted that we eat family dinners at least four times a week with each other. At first it was okay, but I came to dislike it more and more as she invited Charlie over more often.

"Leah! It seems you finally decided to grace us all with your presence," said mom dryly as I sauntered into the kitchen. I smirked at her when I realized Charlie wasn't here today, pulling out a chair and collapsing into it.

"Yes, I decided you have made yourselves worthy so far. So, to hell with it!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes as she piled food on our plates. I cringed a little at this. I hated that being a wolf made me so hungry; it was like I was starving half the time even though I stuffed my face with food twelve hours a day.

"Now Leah, don't use such language!" she gasped, her eyes twinkling as she slapped our plates on the table. Seth snorted as he started to inhale his food. I gave a little laugh as well. You see, I had a 'dirty mouth' as some would call it, but I learned everything in the book from my dear mother.

"So… how is, uh, your imprint?" Mom asked awkwardly after a moment of comfortable silence. My gaze shifted to my glass of water quickly, ignoring both her and Seth's probing gazes.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" I said a bit forcefully. They both nodded and we continued eating. My mom had worked herself near hysterical when she learned of my imprint, though I couldn't blame her. It must've come as a big splash of cold water.

She kept asking me why I never told her I was bi, and I tried to tell her I wasn't, and it was just a huge mess. We avoided speaking about it now because it just created problems, so I was little surprised she brought it up.

"Well… Lee, it's just that Seth told me you were kind of, err, in a rut… with _Mica_." Mom forced Mica's name out a bit, as if it was something particularly nasty, and I could not suppress the shiver of anger that ran through me at her name being spoken like that.

"Yeah, I guess. It was over something really stupid and I- OH!" I broke off suddenly, clutching my ribs where a sudden pain had erupted. Mom stood halfway up, stretching out her arms as if to embrace me, but she did not move forward.

"Leah, what's wro-" She was interrupted by another cry of pain from me, and I knew undoubtedly what was wrong. It was torture, like nothing I had ever experienced. There was only one thing that could be wrong to cause me this much pain: Mica.

I jumped up, not pausing to explain to my family what was wrong…there was no time! I followed the pulling in my navel to where I knew she'd end up being. The tug had never been stronger before, and there was a kind of urgency in it, like it was only a matter of time.

I shuddered, turning a corner… it was stronger than ever now… Down one more street, one more corner, and…

I froze. I could recognize her from anywhere, of course, so I knew it was her, cowering on the ground. A guy stood over her, shouting and yelling, and occasionally letting out a good kick on her fragile body.

Anger that I never knew erupted in me, and before I realized what I was doing, I charged at the guy, letting out a furious snarl.

* * *

Heyla,

Sorry for the delay. Been extremely busy. Thanks to all reviewers!

By the way, the guy is NOT Jaja. He would never do that to anybody, much less the girl he loves.

As always, TwilightHeart21


	22. Every Time After

**Chapter Twenty-two – Every Time After**

Leah POV

I streaked to him, fury making my body tremble and convulse. I was there in a second, towering over the bastard as he continued to scream at her, my Mica. I snarled, not bothering to make out the words he was throwing at her angry, shaking body.

I roughly grabbed his shoulder, my vision was now blurring and turning red, my instincts screaming at me to rip, tear,

and kill. I couldn't make out his face because my eyes were twisting it, starting to turn into wolf eyes, not completely human or shape-shifter yet.

Wait! I screamed at myself, trying to be calm, trying to control the shivers rolling across my spine, tempting me to phase and destroy this monster. I took a deep breath which turned into a hiss as the man started to struggle out of my grip.

Calm down, calm down! I thought to myself desperately, making me clutch the guy's shoulder tighter. I distantly heard him give a cry of shock, but ignored it, closing my eyes. I saw Mica in the darkness and focused on her, on her smile and laughter and the way her hips swung when she walked. I let out a shuddering breath as my trembles got less and less, until finally my arms were the only thing that shook.

I opened my eyes hesitantly and was able to see clearly, my fury kept at bay. Mica was trying to pry my fingers off of the bastard's arm, a panicked look on her face. I was wondering why until I realized I was using brute strength, much more than a normal human had. I quickly let go and he fell to the ground, holding his crooked, bent arm to his side with a look of horror.

"Fucking bitch! I'm getting out of here! You're a creep, Mica, and I know you're going to hell!" he spat at her, backing away from us quickly. It took all the control I had not to spring at him and tear off his fucking head when he said, but I settled for leaning forward while cracking my knuckles, baring my teeth as a growl hissed through them.

"L-Leah?" Mica's unnaturally soft voice broke through my rage, and had me almost instantly calm. I turned to her, letting my sane mind sink in and stop my hands trembling. She looked at me with a look of awe, fright, and something I couldn't quite place.

I felt a little sick when I realized she might be scared of me now. I had acted like the monster I was wanting to kill the guy… not that he didn't deserve it! A shiver ran through me as I pictured him kicking

my girl...

"Mine."

Mica's eyes widened in confusion, "What?" I stared back at her, just as puzzled. "You…you said 'mine,'" she murmured, and I felt myself blush.

"Never mind…" I mumbled. I couldn't believe I said that aloud. There was a moment of silence, and then I took a deep breath, searching through my scrambled thoughts, if you could call them that.

"Mica… who the hell was that scum?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her. Her red face turned redder still as she stared at me.

"An ex-boyfriend of mine… Marvin. I dumped him a bit ago, and he hasn't been taking it well," she whispered, but there was an edge of her voice, noting fury and annoyance. I softened as I stepped towards her, my eyes nervously raking the side I saw him kick her on.

"Did he hurt you?" I breathed. She shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Nope. He's the weakest guy I ever dated. Like, ever. He was barely nudging me," she said quickly, strength returning to her voice. I stared at her a little, pursing my lips, not sure I believed her… She smiled a little at me, cocking her hip to the side. She didn't wince, and that was barely enough to convince me, but I let it slide.

"Fine. But if I see even a hint of a bruise, I'll…" my voice trailed off threateningly, my jaw set angrily. She nodded, lips pursed, and then relaxed.

"Thank you. He was being a git. I swear he's never been like that before, I think he might've been drinking."

Now that I thought about it, I had smelled the stench of alcohol in his blood, though that made what he did no less vulgar and terrible.

"He was trying to hurt you, Mica… I wasn't here to- to stop it," I whispered in defeat, letting what I said sink in. It was my responsibility to protect her, and I had let that barbaric bastard hurt her. I used to scowl at Sam and Jared and Quil for stalking their imprints, following them when they didn't know it, but now I understood. You would do anything to protect her; anything… even if it made you seem totally creepy.

Mica took a deep breath, glaring at me slightly. "This wasn't your effing fault, Lee-lah. It was mine for ever going out with that piece of shit. If you start blaming yourself for this, I'll seriously have to kick your sorry ass," she warned sternly. I smiled when she called me 'Lee-lah.' It was definitely a better nickname than unoriginal old Lee-lee.

I still felt guilt that I wasn't here, but as she glared at me expectantly, I vowed I'd be there the next time, and every time after. "Alright, whatever you want," I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Thank you, Lee-lah, for everything!" she said before wrapping her arms around my waist, locking them in place. I blushed slightly before doing the same. I held her as close as possible for as long as she needed, and then reluctantly let go.

It felt amazing when she was that near, like my heart was doubled in strength, a head rush. We were still cross, and her arm was against mine. My eyes widened as I noticed the focused look on her face, the way her lips were trembling slightly, the way her head was getting closer and closer…

Before I knew what was going on, our lips were pressed against each other's. I felt like I was flying, like my head was going to explode from the pleasure and happiness from this one simple gesture. We didn't use our tongues, just molded our lips different ways, seeing how we fit no matter what. She wound her arms around me again, taking a deep breath as she pulled away.

"You smell nice…" she murmured before resting her head against my chest, closing her eyes contentedly.

Gwen POV

Seth's warm body had my eyes drooping a little, but I didn't close them, I didn't let myself, because I really wanted to look at him, and I certainly wouldn't be able to do that if they were closed. His shirt was off, his russet muscles rippling and his white teeth were gleaming down at me.

We were both lying on my couch, grateful that none of my brothers were home. As usual, I had been worrying about the whole Mica/Jaja/Leah situation. I was totally caught between wanting Mica to be happy, and knowing she would be impossibly so with her imprinter, and wanting my brother, who I cared about so much, to be happy. He would be hurt so bad if she broke up with him.

Seth sighed a little, distracting me from my thoughts. "Don't worry, Gwen. Things will work out the way they're supposed," he said, and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just a natural worrying is all," I pouted and he laughed, casting me an adoring smile.

"You're really adorable when you're thoughtful, ya know that?" he purred, and I felt a shudder of desire stir through me at his words, especially in the downstairs. I had been getting a lot of these stirrings lately, and some might have thought me more hesitant because of my… past with Drew.

But I was going to be more responsible this time, more prepared. I wasn't going to rely on chance and do it because of pressure. I actually wanted to have sex with Seth. I made up my mind in one second, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him.

He was surprised at my sudden enthusiasm, I could tell. He still kissed me back though, and slowly I eased my tongue into it, pressing my forehead against his. I bit my lip as massaged my shoulder, rubbing his leg against mine, causing friction.

I quickly flitted through different ideas of where to do it, and settled in the forest. Totally clichéd and kinda dirty, although dirty wasn't necessarily a bad thing when it came to sex, but better than anywhere in the house and the closest spot outside of the house.

"C-carry me to the edge of the forest," I mumbled to him, and his eyes widened for a second before he swooped me, putting a hand over my eyes for a couple seconds before lifting them up. I was about to ask him what he'd done it for when I realized we were now in the forest, and he was probably covering them so I wouldn't get totally freaked at how fast we were going.

I started kissing his jaw again, not letting go of his neck. He grabbed my lower back, hooking my legs around his waist. I inched my toes down until they were hooked around his pants and then pushed down so they slid off. He stepped out of them while sliding deeper and deeper into the forest, so no one would find us.

He let go of me and I slid off, stepping backwards. I was very hot, and my body ached to be near him again, but I could hardly bring myself to stop staring at the glory of his naked body. His member was big. Like, huge big. My mouth flung open and I stared at it, to him, to it, and then back to his face. He was looking sort of flushed and embarrassed.

I grinned really big and then took my shirt off, showing my lacy black bra. "Undo it," I murmured, turning so my back was pressed against him. I pressed my ass against his member so it stiffened. He unclasped my bra quickly, and I let it fall to the floor before grabbing his hands, guiding them to my exposed breasts.

I let him feel them, and moaned, thrashing wildly. I slowly pushed his hands down, pressing down my stomach and hips until they were hooked to my own skirt and panties. I let him push them off on his own and then whirled, letting his eyes feast over me.

He growled, a guttural sound that made me hiss and throw myself at him. I let him enter me, and for the next hour we rolled around on the forest floor, moaning and screaming and letting deep pleasure engulf ourselves.

I felt so whole being with him, and my desire kept growing the more I was with him rather than smother. I felt like I was flying, soaring above all else. I kissed him every place possible, and he did the same.

We gave ourselves to each other for the first time, and lying down exhausted afterwards I felt like a different person, a changed person. There was a shining in me I had never known before, and I knew this was when I lost my virginity, with the man I loved.

We dressed each other slowly, exploring as much as we could before heading back to the house, beaming.

* * *

Well, as I said in the author's note, here is the chapter! :D Thanks for all the love from everybody, it means a lot! 3

I know I said this wouldnt be updated till the end of the week, but my new beta, The Orange Strawberry, got it to me really quick! Love ya bb!

Reviews make me smile!

Peace out, TwilightHeart21


	23. I Trusted You

**Chapter Twenty-three – I Trusted You**

3 Months Later – January 23rd

Mica POV

"Shh! My phone is ringing!" I warned Leah as she opened her mouth. Her face darkened as I reached into my pocket and dug it out, hoping that it wasn't Jaja. With relief, I noted that it was my little sister and pressed the Ignore button.

I could talk to her later; I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Leah. Jaja wanted to be around me all the time and Leah said she wouldn't stand to be around him.

I felt so guilty and sad all the time. I hated cheating on Jaja with Leah, and I hated that Leah was perfectly okay with it, as long as I was happy. I knew that she wasn't really perfect, though. I knew she was hurting and that she would rather drown Jaja in the ocean than let me see him. She gave up so much for me.

But it would be impossible to give up any one of them. When I was with Leah, touching her and kissing her, I felt so whole, like nothing bad could ever touch me. And then with Jaja, it was so easy and fun, reckless and wild… although Leah was as wild, if not more, as Jaja when she wanted to be.

It terrified me to think of what would happen if Jaja learned of me and Lee. I was just growing sick of sneaking around with her, of having to hide her and not speak to anybody about her, especially around Gwen's family. They were all perceptive and would note the love, the lust, and the longing my voice dispelled when I spoke her name.

I tried to forget that if I was forced to choose between them, the answer popped up in my head immediately, because I knew who I could not live without…Leah. But Jaja had everything planned out for us, every step of the way. What would he do when he found out I was not going to do any of those things with him?

I had to stay with Leah, wherever she went. I had almost no choice in the matter. I was slowly becoming addicted to her, and I loved every minute of it. She made me feel free and happy and light, like the world was my freaking palace.

Now, I turned back to her and she forced a smile. Guilt broke over my face and I sat up on my bed, biting my lip. She sighed when she saw and sat up too, brushing my hair out of my eyes and giving me a small kiss.

"What's the fucking matter now Mica?" she growled in annoyance, but I could detect the concern hidden deep in her eyes. I pursed my lips thoughtfully, not sure I wanted to tell her.

"I just…just feel shitty. This is my effing fault, all of it! You're so goddamn hot and amazing and I hate hurting you," I grumbled, punching my pillow. She hissed, suddenly becoming fierce.

"If you're happy, I'm happy. I'm not gonna judge you, alright? I mean… you're not – not having sex with him anymore, are you?" she stumbled slightly over this last sentence and I felt myself turn red. I shook my head quickly to let her and she sighed subtly in relief.

"That's making him suspicious, though. He thinks that I wanna break up with him."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Leah's face momentarily scrunched in disappointment, hurt, and despair before she pulled out of it and spread a blank expression over her features. Responsibility for that look on her face pummeled my stomach and made me want to cry. I didn't let my expression alter a bit, though.

Suddenly, as if on cue, she leaned forward and cupped my cheek, kissing me with all her might. When she pulled apart, I was breathless. "Take my shirt off, Meeks," she breathed, and I immediately complied. A stab of guilt shot through me for a moment, that I was having sex with Lee and not with Jaja, but it was forgotten as her hands wound up my waist and ripped my shirt off, cascading it to the floor.

Soon we were both naked, not bothering to go under the covers as we explored each other. We were almost done when she gasped, eyes widening as she glanced at the door. I shot a look there too, panicked. "Is there anyone here?" I whispered urgently.

Her face hardened momentarily before she shook her head, and again entered me. I squirmed, panting. "OH GOD!" I screeched as her fingers dipped in and out, in and out…

"MICA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Jaja's enraged voice made my head whip up, seeing him standing in the doorway, absolutely horrified. I gave a scream before leaping, not letting Leah finish. She cursed a bit regretfully, glaring at Jaja.

But there was something in her expression…was it relief, or happiness? Fury stirred in my stomach when I realized she had, indeed, heard someone at the door. She knew exactly who it was, too.

"Jaja, ohmigod, I'm so-" He silenced me with a hurt, furious glare.

"How could you do this to me, Mica? How? I loved you…" he trailed off, grasping the wall behind him like it was a lifeline. I bit my lip to keep tears at bay, and then whipped towards Leah.

"You need to leave, Leah," I spat harshly. She didn't flinch. She grabbed her clothes and walked out completely naked, not sparing a glance toward Jaja at all.

My stomach was in knots as we continued to stare at each other. Finally, he opened his mouth, "I can't… I can't…" he seemed to be going into shock. I pulled a dress over my from my dirty clothes pile, not bothering with anything else.

"When we weren't… having sex… I thought it was something that I'd… but all along… you were touching her… doing it…" he couldn't finish, it seemed, what he was going to say.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered again, tears now spilling down my cheeks. He shook his head very fast.

"No! Don't… don't!" Something in him seemed to snap then, as if an entirely new person had walked into his body. His eyes became a stormy gray as his hands shook, furiousness emanating from him.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" he screamed, still shaking. I was silent, not knowing how to form words.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" he snarled, taking a step forward, shaking still with rage. I cried harder at that, burying my face shamefully in my hands.

"I know! I should have- should have done something!" I gulped, and he let out a cold snort.

"What? Find another partner so you and that slut could do a threesome?" he hissed. I glared at him.

"Don't call her a slut! She just wanted me to be happy, she would support anything! All you did was tell me what I had to do!" I yelled at him, and he snorted again.

"She was willing to be your fucking lover, when you were obviously my girlfriend. She's a slut!" he spat back, and anger spilled over.

"You know what, you fucking deserve this! Maybe it'll be a reality check! You're too controlling for my fucking taste! Leah was so good for me in ways you wouldn't understand!" I screamed, and he cried out.

"Shut up! You really don't care for anybody but yourself, do you? I can't believe I was such a fucking dip to love you! I was trying to tell myself you would never cheat on me, and then I catch you fucking a slut!" he snarled at me. I gave a cat-like cry and slapped him, hard, in the face.

He caught my wrist and pushed me back, his eyes wild. "Don't touch me, bitch! I'm getting out of here, and don't bother speaking to me again!" He spun on his heel and stormed out, shaking all over. I heard his broken sobs before he reached the stairs, and fell to the floor, my legs collapsing under me.

It was only a few moments later when I realized he wasn't sobbing, I was. I crawled to my bed and blubbered until I felt warm hands grab my shoulders.

I looked up into Leah's eyes briefly before she pulled me to her side. I cried and cried and cried, until finally I ran out of tears.

Seth was nervous, like, really, really nervous. He wrung his hands and stared at me. He started pacing back and forth, and I watched him suspiciously from my spot on the couch. "Spit it out, Seth. I'm not getting any younger here…" I said, con fused. He took a deep breath, and then smiled hesitantly at me.

"G-Gwen… I well, I don't want... I mean, this could be potentially embarrassing. Or really embarrassing," he muttered a warning, and I rose my eyebrows. What could be so bad?

"Well- um… as you know, Emily's been pregnant for some time now and when you become pregnant your smell, um, changes because your blood changes. You understand?" he asked slowly. I blinked, and then nodded. Emily was three months pregnant and looking radiant. But what did I have to do with any of this?

"And?" I prodded gently. He gulped.

"W-well, honey. You seem to eh, smell different. Like, different the same way Emily's blood is different…" he mumbled. I stared at him. And stared. And stared. And stared.

Finally, I opened my mouth, before snapping it shut again. What did he mean? Was he suggesting that I, meaning me, was pregnant? No, no, couldn't be… it was impossible. Totally impossible.

I mean, I had started the pill right after that first time we did it, and Seth always had a condom around. He started right after… and right before I got on…

That first time! That was… three months ago. Around the same time Emily got pregnant. I gasped loudly, covering my mouth with my hands as shock reverberated through my body.

"No… how could we be so stupid?" I muttered weakly, disbelief pounding through my ears. Desperately, I cradled my stomach between my arms, biting my lip miserably.

"I don't know…" Seth said just as miserably. I gasped again, burying my head on his shoulder. Confusion rippled through me and wound across my brain until I didn't know what I was thinking at all.

I tried to comprehend what this meant, but it was near impossible. My brain refused to cooperate. There was a weird whooshing sound in my ears, and it took me a while to figure out that it was me breathing.

I cleared my throat raggedly, blinking dizzyingly, "What does this… mean?" I whispered. Seth turned red, staring at his hands. Finally, he reached into his pocket and took out a black box. I gasped even more when I realized it was a jewelry box.

"Well… I was, uh, thinking it meant that our plans were just a little fast-forwarded. I mean, I always knew that we would have kids. But I thought that we would be married first. So I thought, you know, that we should. Be married when we have kids, I mean," he stumbled. Shock and doubt and bewilderment were the only things in my mind.

My mouth flapped open like I was a gaping fish as I watched him kneel on the floor, and pop the box open. The ring was a simple diamond on a silver band, glinting in the light. I immediately fell in love with it because of its simplicity. I breathed deeply, filling my brain with oxygen.

"Gwendolyn Hawtmin, do you wanna become Gwilla Clearwater?" he whispered softly. I choked out a laugh, letting joy enter my body like a ray of sunshine.

"Yeah… I really, really do! Yes, Seth! Of course!" I gushed, grinning like mad. He beamed before slipping the ring on my left hand and grabbing my arms, spinning me around the room. He kissed me three times before we collapsed on the floor, laughing.

* * *

Heyla everyone! I don't know when this will be updated next, because I'm going on vacation and I'm not sure if there's Wi-fi there or not!

Hope everyone loved it! Thanks to my fab beta, The Orange Strawberry! And also to laurazuleta18, who's just awesome in general! :D

Reviews make me smile!

Peace out, TwilightHeart21

PS, I know this is crazy and totally fast-paced, but my goal at this point is to just get this finished! There are two more chapters left.


	24. Five Short Months

**Chapter Twenty-four - Five Short Months **

**

* * *

**

February 19th

Gwen POV

My eye twitched as I watched my parents pack up their suitcases, or at least my dad was. My mother was sobbing onto Rissa's shoulder. They had to leave earlier than expected, so we would be finishing our junior and senior years solo. I still hadn't told them of my pregnancy (I was about four months along) or Seth and my engagement.

My ring was safely hidden in my sock drawer, and I shudder to think what would happen if my dad found it. Nervously, I squeezed Seth's hand. He gave me a small smile. We had decided we'd tell my family before my parents left, which was only in a few moments.

Jaja sat brooding on our front stairs, his head on his knees as he glared at Seth. It annoyed me how he somehow started blaming my Seth for what Mica and stupid Leah had done. It was not, under any circumstances, Seth's fault. I frowned at him and he turned away scowling.

Almost without thinking, I put my arms around my protruding stomach in a cradle, letting go of Seth's hand in the process. I was lucky to only have a small bump. I had been puking, of course, non-stop and having whacked cravings. My family was completely oblivious, excruciatingly so.

I didn't know how they missed that something was up, but they were too caught up in themselves I suppose.

My father loaded the last bag in the rented car and my mother sniffled, finally unleashing a very relieved looking Rissa. I chewed on my lip as my family approached us and Jaja, my parents looking sad and my siblings looking apprehensive.

"Oh, my poor little babies! Rissa will only be here for another seven months, and then you'll be on your own! R-remember th-that we'll send m-money e-every chance we get! And we-we'll handle the house and everything; you need not worry about-about that stuff! Your father will take care of everything!" she rambled. I stepped forward, interrupting whatever she was going to say next.

"Mom, dad, guys? I kinda need to talk to you before you two leave… It's really important. Can we sit in the living room?" I asked nervously. They looked slightly puzzled but complied and followed me to the living room. I motioned for them to sit on the remaining furniture, which left me and Seth to stand.

"Gwendolyn, dear, what's this all about?" mom asked sternly. I swallowed heavily, and then glanced at Seth.

"I don't want you all to overreact, okay? Seth and I have done a lot of talking, and we decide we want to go through with this. We know this will be harder than anything we ever had to do, but, uh, we've made our decision, and-"

"What are you rambling about, Gwilla?" Breno asked warily, an eyebrow risen in annoyance.

"I'm pregnant. And Seth and I are going to raise the baby together," I said in a rush, letting my courage spill out quickly. The room was completely silent. No noise at all.

"What – did – you – say?" my father finally whispered in a deadly voice. I felt Seth flinch behind me, but stood my ground.

"You heard me, dad."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Fone finally snarled. My mom and Rissa were sitting on the couch still, mouths gaping wide, but all the men had risen, staring threateningly at Seth. I took a step in front of him, glaring.

"Stop it, guys! This is not entirely Seth's fault! It's mine as well, and now we're being paid back for acting stupidly. We can- can deal with it. Now, Dad, you and Mom have to get going. Call us later if you need anything, alright?" I said, a bit bossily I must admit. Dad was looking infuriatingly at Seth, and eventually mom stood, still shocked.

"Gwen, how could you be so ignorant?" It was a really weird question coming from my mother, but I shrugged miserably anyway. Seth's arms were taut around my waist. I swallowed again at the murderous looks on my brother's faces.

"You guys really do need to catch your plane, though," I reminded them warily. Annoyance flickered across Dad's face, but he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"You're right. We do have to go. But we are not done talking about this, young lady! We will call you later, and you better be prepared to get a yelling!" he warned, ushering my mother out the door. They were gone in the next second, but my brothers seemed to be getting angrier.

"I thought you were past that stupid sex phase, Gwen!" Breno growled, and my cheeks burned.

"If you think we'll leave this bastard alone after he did it to you, then-!" My anger burst.

"YES I DO! THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, THIS IS MINE! I screamed at them, and they fell silence in shock. "I love you guys," I began, softer now, "but you need to chill out. This is my own damn god life, and I deserve to live it without you weighing in, okay?" I sighed. They all still looked shocked, but nodded their consent.

"Good… and thank you," I murmured to them, before grabbing Seth's hand and yanking him out of the room quickly. I let out a whoosh of breath when we got outside; closing my eyes while thanking the lord that went down so well… it could have been a lot worse. Like, a hell of a lot worse.

"Now, we have my family," Seth grimaced. My heart sank at his words. Their judgment was a mystery to me, and I was praying everything would go okay.

"My mom will be alright, I'm pretty sure," he whispered in my ear, though I was silent. He wasn't saying what I feared: that Leah would not be okay with it, whatsoever. She was extremely protective of Seth, and she hated me anyway.

The walk to his house was short, which did not do wonders for my nerves. I swallowed when he opened the door. He led me to the kitchen, where Leah, Sue, and Mica were all sitting at the table, laughing and apparently having a good conversation. Well, that was about to come crashing down.

"Hey, guys!" Seth greeted, smiling daftly. Sue raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright boy, what's up?" she asked, balancing her chin on her hands. Seth took a deep breath, twiddling his thumbs. Finally, he started in on telling them exactly what I told my family, explaining that we wanted to raise it and that we knew we had been stupid.

Sue was frozen solid after he ended, Leah was glaring at me with vengeance, and Mica had her mouth flapping open. "Seth Harrison Clearwater. I cannot believe that you acted so…irresponsibly. I am so disappointed. Do you have any idea what a baby will mean? How it will alter your lives? I had to skip my last year of college when I got pregnant with Leah, not that I regret sweetie, but-" Seth started shaking his head, interrupting his mother's hurt, yet angry, lecture.

"Mom, you just said it. If you could take back having Leah, would you?" he asked her softly. Leah was still glaring coolly at me, but she paused at this, glancing at her mom.

"No. Never would I have done that," she finally allowed, reaching across the table to take Leah's hand softly. Leah smiled at Mrs. Clearwater.

"And we aren't going to, either. We'll look back on this and be thankful that we had a baby, not grieve it," Seth sighed. Mrs. Clearwater closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. Finally, she opened them, glaring at the both of us.

"Fine. But remember what I said, this isn't going to be easy," she said through her teeth before standing. "I have to get to Charlie's. I promised him I'd show him how to make that new fish recipe," she said, lighter now. Leah and Seth rolled their eyes but nodded.

"I suppose we'll have to order a pizza, then?" Leah called warily. Mrs. Clearwater laughed and shouted back that they definitely would.

Mica POV

Leah and I cuddled on her bed after Seth and Gwen left to get back to her house. We were both in shock, still, trying to wrap our heads around the fact that they were going to be parents in five short months.

"Let's not talk about that. My baby bro is not old enough to be a dad, and… Gwen (it was hard for her to say Gwilla's name without spite, which irritated me to no one) is too young to be a mom. Or at least I think so. It'll just get me riled up," she sighed. Letting my bottom lip droop, I kissed her hand as soothingly as I could.

"Alright, what do you wanna talk about?" I whispered. She shrugged, but pulled me close to her.

"What are we gonna do, baby? I mean, about us?" she sighed. I sighed, too. I didn't know the answer to that any more than she did.

"Well, I don't wanna stay in La Push for very long after I graduate. And that's only in five months… I did get an acceptance into The University of Oregon, or Cal Tech… maybe you could, uh, move with me there?" I asked in a small voice. She didn't answer me. Finally, I looked up at her nervously, knowing I was asking for something big.

To my intense surprise, she was smiling, with a look of utter excitement and love on her face. "OH THANK YOU GOD! I was so worried you'd wanna stay here, but I didn't want to be rude or anything. Oh, we can go wherever you want to go, I don't care!" I had never seen her more excited than she was now. It filled me with excitement too.

"Well, I was thinking Cal Tech," I started, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Then we'll go there… I'll be happy wherever you are. Maybe I can get in. I can ask my friend, Jake, for his, uh,

family," her mouth twisted around the word, "to make some connections to get me in too, though I don't really like them all that much," she gushed. I beamed at her, incredibly turned on.

She opened her mouth again, but she didn't get a chance to speak before I crashed my mouth to hers. She kissed me back instantly, and we were lost in our own world.

* * *

Heyla everyone! I know I said that I might not be able to update for a while, BUT I figured out why my laptop was acting screwy... turns out, err, I accidentally turned off my Wi-fi switch... ANYWAY! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Hope everyone loved it! Thanks to my fab beta, The Orange Strawberry!

The epilogue is next, the last thing to be posted, and then we'll be done! :(

Reviews make me smile!

Peace out, TwilightHeart21


	25. Love Imprinting

************

**Epilogue – Love Imprinting**

July 27th

Mica POV

"Leah, what's going on now?"

god Mica! The same thing that was going on about two seconds!" Leah erupted in an exasperated tone at my question. I glared at her, and she loosened a little, sighing.

"She's still pushing, baby. It's almost done," she assured. I glanced anxiously at the door leading to Gwen's hospital room, but Leah put a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head.

"It's fine. My mom and Seth are handling it," she whispered. I slumped back, still worried. Gwilla had been nervous as hell to go into labor, and once she'd started she wanted to get on pain meds, but it was already too far into the process to get any.

Jaja, Fone, Breno, Rissa, Daggar, and Laylal were all sitting on the opposite side of the waiting room, all of them having come to support Gwen in her birth process. Daggar's partner what's-his-him was with them as well.

It pissed me off to no end that Gwen's mother had 'not been able to make it' to the birth! And no, she had not said that this morning when Gwen had begun to have little baby we're-not-gonna-tell-you-what-gender-the-fucking-baby-is-Mica-give-it-a-rest! No, she had said that about a week ago. Her excuse was that she couldn't get a fucking break from her work. As far as I knew, she didn't even have a job!

Leah interrupted my thoughts with a little gasp her head snapping to the direction Gwilla's room was in. I grasped her hand, eyes wide. "What, what is it?" I murmured.

"I heard the doctor shouting… it's a… a girl!" she grinned widely, beaming with all her might. I gasped too, and then smiled even bigger than she was.

"Ohmygod!" I screeched, attracting a few stares. "I'm gonna have a little goddaughter!" I gushed. Leah giggled.

"Me too," she added, kissing my nose. Seth and Gwen had already told me and Leah we'd be the baby's godmama's (Daggar and Olaf its godpapa's).

We were both immensely glad that the baby was being born today, seeing as Leah and I were both leaving for California tomorrow. We had bought an apartment, and turns out Leah had had some help from her vamp friends: they got her into Cal Tech last minute. Not that she couldn't have got into it her fucking self, but she wouldn't have been able to get in that late.

The past couple of months had been a whirlwind. Gwen had moved into Leah's basement, the boys and Rissa had moved out of their old house for a smaller, cheaper one, and my mother remarried to this loser named Bobby-Greg.

My dad was also flirting around with my fucking English teacher, so I was pretty effing happy that I didn't have to be around to see that muck-fest. Like

very effing happy.

Leah's grip suddenly tightened on my hand. I looked up at her far-away face as she listened to what was going on in the hospital room, thanks to kickass wolf powers I so fucking wish I had.

"Caroline. The baby's name is Caroline Harriett Clearwater," Leah murmured. My mouth fell open in incredulity when I heard the child's middle name.

"Her middle name is Harriett?" I questioned. Leah smirked, but nodded.

"I think after my dad, but maybe they should have waited until they had a son to name him Harry or Harrison or something…" she trailed off a little. I giggled.

"I fucking love you, ya know that?" she considered for a moment before shrugging. I swatted her arm with a roll of my eye, fake glaring at her.

"I'm serious Lee. I love you. You're such a badass."

"And you love me because I'm a badass? That's it?" she feigned hurt. I scoffed at her before pressing my lips gently to her's.

"Oh, Lee. It's so much more than that… so much more."

**______**

___

* * *

_

Wow, that's another story done, and it took a little more than a year. I'm kind of in shock. I know this was ultra short, but I like it. I always make my epilogues short (with one exception). I also know that it didn't have a Gwilla/Seth portion, but I like where I ended with them, just those two together, the way it was from the beginning. I did want to give you an idea of what their baby was, though, so I chose this setting!

I really hope everyone enjoyed reading it, and I also hope that everyone will get a chance to review! Especially thanks to: The Orange Strawberry, my current beta; Swimming cutie xoxo, my older beta and good friend; laurazuleta18, another good friend who reviewed EVERY chapter! Love all of ya!

I'm kind of sad to end it, yet, it's also an enormous relief. I just have one story left to finish, which I am hoping will be done by October. You may not hear from me for a bit after that, I decided I would take a teeny break from posting and work on getting into stories more, seeing what I like, what I'm gonna plan. It makes writing so much easier. So yeah, probably not gonna post another story till December at the earliest, possibly November.

Peace Out, TwilightHeart21


End file.
